


Wild Heart

by EspressoPatronum62442



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 43,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspressoPatronum62442/pseuds/EspressoPatronum62442
Summary: Hermione Granger’s world was turned upside down when she was thrown into a new world, the magical world, at 11 years old.She embarks on countless adventures with her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, and spends what was supposed to be the happiest years of her life saving the wizarding world, time and time again.As she grows older she finds her morals and ideals changing, finding love in the most unpredictable person.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter One- A Whole New World

Chapter One

The day that Hermione Granger’s life changed was just after her eleventh birthday, with the visit of Professor McGonagall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

Of course, it explained so much. The sudden nosebleeds the boys and girls in her class would get when they would bully Hermione, the plates and glasses that would shatter when Hermione was frustrated, and the brand-new condition Mr. Cuddles, Hermione’s favorite monkey teddy since birth, remained in despite going everywhere with Hermione until she was seven years old. 

That hadn’t meant it wasn’t a shock when the mysterious stranger turned up out of the blue to tell them they had a witch for a daughter, and that in just a year’s time they would have to send said daughter off to a magical boarding school for the next seven years. She could hear them discussing it and how to handle it, handle her, when they thought she was asleep. 

“How did we never notice?” 

“What do we do with her until she goes?” 

“What do we tell people when she goes?” 

It broke Hermione’s heart when they began to distance themselves from her, not knowing how to be parents to a witch. She tried to tell them she was still Hermione, still their little girl, but the more frustrated they became the more things would break, and the further away she felt. 

July 1991 

Things got much better once the Granger family saw the wizarding world for the first time. They spent an incredible day in Diagon Alley, discovering the wizarding society and how it worked, transferring what was known as ‘Muggle money’ into bronze, silver and gold coins, which they bundled together in a small makeup bag in Mrs. Granger’s small handbag. 

The family met multiple witches and wizards who were more than keen to help them, pointing out the best shops, the best equipment, the best little knickknacks for Hermione to bring to make life easier. There were even a few who gave Hermione advice on how to fit in at Hogwarts and which professors she should watch out for. 

They returned home that night with all of Hermione’s school essentials; wand, uniform, wizarding clothes, books, roll-upon-roll of parchment, dozens of quills and inkpots, her cauldron with her potion’s ingredients inside it and her new trunks to carry it all. Her parents felt much less afraid of sending her away, much more comfortable with Hermione and what she was, and much more emotional about sending their daughter off into this amazing world alone. 

September 1991 

The day Hermione had been anticipating for almost a year had finally arrived. Her parents helped her load a trolley with her two large trunks, helped her put her overpacked satchel over her shoulders, and helped her find the correct platform for her to cross the barrier to a new world. They hugged and kissed her goodbye over and over again, gaining confused looks from passers-by and pitiful looks from the few witches and wizards who crossed the barrier while they were there. At ten minutes to, she gave her parents one last hug before running straight through the wall onto Platform 9 ¾. 

She boarded the train and found a compartment with a round-faced boy clutching a large toad. He looked just as nervous than Hermione herself felt, so she assumed he was also a first year, like her. 

“Hello!” She waved politely to him. “My name is Hermione, what’s yours?” He gave her a frightened look before smiling back at her. 

“I’m Neville, Neville Longbottom. Are you a first year too?” The boy, Neville, asked shyly. 

“Yes, I’m terribly frightened, I don’t think I’ll be able to keep up with everyone who grew up with magic. I’m muggle born; you see.” She told him, feeling more at ease with him as the train parted from the station. 

“Don’t worry, you’re probably going to be loads better than me, I’m a pureblood but we all thought I was going to be a squib until last year, I didn’t do any accidental magic until my uncle dropped me from a window!” She tried not to look too shocked at the anecdote, not knowing if that was a wizarding norm or risk asking anything that came across as rude. She wanted, needed, to make at least one friend. 

About an hour into the journey, a lady with a snack trolley came to the compartment. Neville and Hermione both bought themselves some chocolate frogs, before she slid the door closed and left. Neville squeaked in surprise as he realized Trevor, his toad, was missing. 

“Don’t worry, you go up that half of the train to look and I’ll go down this half, he can’t have gone very far.” Hermione assured him as they split up. 

She knocked at each compartment to ask, getting judgmental looks from some of the older students, probably because of her muggle clothing. She carried on until a particularly rude young blonde boy called her something she didn’t understand. 

“The only animal down with us is you, mud blood.” He snootily remarked, gaining giggles from the other boys sitting across from him and an eyeroll from Hermione. She shook it off and changed into her uniform before carrying on her search for Trevor. 

“You haven’t seen a toad by any chance, a boy named Neville’s lost one.” She asked exasperatedly as she reached the last compartment. She saw a redheaded boy and a boy with black hair and glasses staring at a large rat, the redhead holding up his wand as though about to do a spell. She watched him fail miserably, feeling more confident in her abilities. She sat across from the boy with glasses, noticing that they were broken, held together by sellotape. 

“I’ve only tried a few simple spells, myself, but they’ve all worked for me. For example, Oculus Reparo. That’s better, isn’t it? You’re Harry Potter, I’m Hermione Granger, and you are?” She asked curiously. 

“Ron Weasley.” The redhead mumbled around a mouthful of sweets. She quicky left after warning them to get changed and began to make her way back up to the abandoned compartment. She spotted two identical older students just by the door, twins, redheaded like the boy in the last compartment, holding a toad. 

“Excuse me, is that your toad or did you find him?” She asked politely, with a warm smile to not come across as rude or as though she is accusing them of anything. 

“He just hopped onto my lap, we thought we’d see who’s looking for him.” The one on the left told her, smiling back. “Is he yours?” He asked. 

“No, he’s my friend’s, we’ve been looking for him for an hour.” She told them, and the one holding Trevor offered him back to her, she took him gratefully. “Thank you, Neville’s going to be so happy.” 

“No problem, I’m George, and this is my brother Fred, Weasley, we’re in Gryffindor.” The one on the left, George, told her. 

“Yeah, if you ever need anything come find us, we’re always down to help!” Fred beamed proudly, making her smile. “Unless you’re in Slytherin, of course!” He chuckled, making her smile falter. She’d read about the houses in Hogwarts: A History, of course, and she hoped to be put in either Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, or anything but Slytherin, really. However, she couldn’t help but worry about if she was put in Slytherin. Would the rest of the school, like these two boys hate her for it? 

“I’m Hermione, Granger. I just met your brother, I think. I’ve got to get back to my friend, he’s probably worried sick about this little guy. Thank you so much!” She told them before making her way up the train, now in search of Neville. She finally spotted him and gave Trevor to him, smiling proudly as he thanked her a dozen times. They went back to their seats for the remainder of the journey. 

The sorting 

“Granger, Hermione!” Professor McGonagall called, as Justin Finch-Fletchely made his way to the Hufflepuff table. She nervously sat on the stool and pulled the hat over her head, jumping as a loud voice boomed into her head. 

“I see plenty of potential in here, you’re hardworking, focused, very clever, very determined, very eager to prove yourself. Should it be Ravenclaw? You’d do very well there, it would help you grow, but Gryffindor, you could do many great things.” She thought of the redheaded boys in Gryffindor, wanting someone to help her find her way in this new place. “If you’re sure, Gryffindor!” It roared, making her smile as she took it off and made her way to the Gryffindor table, sitting opposite the twins and next to another redheaded boy, even older than them. 

“Percy Weasley, Gryffindor prefect!” He pompously introduced himself, making his brothers laugh. She laughed too, feeling like she’d finally found somewhere she’d be accepted.


	2. Chapter Two- Tears, Trolls and Truces

Chapter Two  
The first few weeks at Hogwarts passed like a blur to Hermione. She threw herself into her studies, giving all her attention to mastering whatever spells she came across, managing to become the top student in all her classes in the first week.  
Her routine was the same every day, almost down to the minute. First thing in the morning she would shower and wash, dress and go to the Great Hall for breakfast, when it was emptiest. Afterwards, she would go to the library to prepare for her classes, up until Madam Pince would tell her she had five minutes to her lesson. Her breaks between classes would be spent in any nook and cranny she could find, where she’d curl up with her book until she had to set off again. After her classes, she would change into her comfortable clothes and write to her parents, sending them a letter every day with one of the school owls, and make her way back to the library to do all her work.  
It was rather lonely, but she was so busy she hardly noticed the loneliness. Besides, she had Neville, who would always stop to say hello and have a small chat with her when they would cross paths, he was her one friend so far, and she didn’t need much else for the moment, she had to prove her worth to Hogwarts first.  
That’s not to say that she didn’t want to make more friends, though. She would always answer the Professors’ questions, earning Gryffindor multiple points every day, hoping to impress at least one of them. However, they all thought she was a know it all, and tried to steer clear of her as much as possible. She would always try to gain the attention of the boys she had met on the train, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, though they ignored her just as much as everyone else.  
The only companions she had besides Neville were Ron’s older brothers, Fred, George and Percy. Fred and George would often stumble across Hermione in her reading spots, often staying to check in and make sure everything was okay before having to dash off, needing to distance themselves from Filch as much as possible after another one of their infamous pranks. Percy would make for great conversation at meal times, telling Hermione everything about how Hogwarts and the wizard if society worked, future jobs she could take, the best subjects and all sorts. She found him to be fascinating, if a little pompous, sharing many of the same political opinions.  
By the time that Halloween came around, and classes were becoming more difficult, she was feeling more stressed than she’d felt in her life. She had taken to spending every waking hour working on her wand movements, her pronunciations, her accuracy for potions, that she felt as though she was barely alive. ‘There’s time for fun outside of school, you have to work now, make sure you blend in’ she would constantly think, feeling as though she still didn’t belong in the magical community. She felt the constant need to prove herself to her classmates and professors, memorising textbook passages and perfecting each spell before the set lesson, so as to remind them that she was, in fact, a witch, that she did have magical blood, as did all of them.  
But, everything came falling apart after their levitation lesson in charms. Hermione knew that Ron didn’t like her, especially after the night with the three headed dog, he probably loathed her, she had outshone him in everything and never shied away from correcting him, no matter who was around. She knew she’d probably pushed it with him, but she hadn’t expected him to humiliate her like that. She hadn’t expected him to be so cruel, in front of all the Gryffindor first years.  
“She’s a nightmare, honestly, it’s no wonder she doesn’t have any friends.” His words repeated in her mind. She knew she didn’t have any close friends, or someone she could turn to at any moment of any day like everyone else seemed to have, but it hadn’t occurred to her that she truly had no one. Over the past few weeks, she’d barely seen Neville or the twins or even Percy, who had now begun taking his meals with the other Gryffindor prefects, rather than accompanying her. She’d been so focused on her class work that she hadn’t even noticed the loneliness, which seemed to hit her like a truck as she heard those words.  
Fighting back tears, she shoved through the crowd of giggling Gryffindor and made her way to the first place she thought of, the first floor girls’ toilets, which were always empty at this point of the day. She came to a run as soon as the first tear fell, and slammed the door behind her. Hermione was sobbing hysterically by the time she’d dropped her bag on to the floor by the sink, and shut herself into a cubicle, fighting for breath. Oh no, oh no, oh no, she thought, suddenly alert to the loss of control over her breathing. You can handle this, she thought. Deep breaths, just breathe, you know how to do this Hermione, remember what Mrs Turner told you last year, in for four, hold for seven, out for eight.  
Upon finding out that she would have to sit official exams at the end of primary school, Hermione suffered her first panic attack. Of course, she’d known that the results didn’t matter, she was off to a magical school the next summer, regardless of those grades, but it had still frightened her. After all, if she couldn’t pass simple muggle tests, simple reading and writing, simple maths, simple science, how could she face up to a world full of the unknown, probably the most complex subjects imaginable. She hadn’t had another of these attacks since, but she never forgot the feeling, and recognised it as soon as it came creeping back to her.  
Gradually, she regained control over herself and managed to calm down, sighing in relief as she slid down the wall and clutched her knees tightly to her chest, tears still slowly streaming down her face. She was feeling relatively normal again when the door burst open and her giggling roommates came in, stopping at once at the sight of Hermione’s forgotten bag.  
“Hermione? Is that you in there?” Lavender Brown’s sickly sweet voice called. She wiped her eyes and took a deep breath to collect herself, before opening the cubicle and stepping out.  
“Yeah, is everything alright?” She asked in return, packing her books neatly back into her bag seeing as they were falling out. She welcomed the distraction and excuse to avoid eye contact, going on to reorganise her ink pots and quills.  
“You missed Herbology and Potions, are you alright?” Parvarti Patil asked, smiling at her comfortingly.  
“I’m fine, just not feeling the best. Could you tell Professor Quirrel and Professor McGonagall that I’m in the dorm and I’ll find them to catch up on work?” She asked, her voice breaking halfway through as a small sob tried to escape, gaining sympathetic looks from the two girls.  
“Of course, we’ll bring you notes as well, not that you need them.” Parvarti smiled, nudging Hermione lightly to cheer her up. It didn’t work. She nodded her head in thanks as the girls left, before the tears started again, and she once again sunk to the floor, muffling back the loud sobs. 

Hours later, Hermione felt her stomach grumble and stood to ready herself for the feast. Staring at herself in the mirror, she wiped desperately at her eyes to get rid of the evidence, splashing cold water onto her face to get rid of her crimson red cheeks. She had finally gathered herself when she heard the door slam and the lock turn, the room filling with a vile stench that made her want to gag. She turned her head to the door and let out a piercing shriek.  
Before her stood a large creature she’d never seen herself, but had read about in her defence against the dark arts textbooks. A mountain troll. A full grown mountain troll. With a bat. She jumped back and tried to duck underneath the sink, but her scream seemed to have caught its’ attention as it focused its’ beady yellow eyes on her, following her every movement. Behind her, she heard the door open and heard the shuffling of frantic footsteps, however she was too terrified to even look away from the troll, frozen to the spot in fear.  
“Hermione, move!” Came the voice of Harry Potter. She had never been more grateful to hear that voice. Or any voice. She ducked and ran into the closest stall, slamming the door shut and dropping to the floor as she heard the troll’s bat collide with the walls and shrieked as she crawled underneath the stall to the next one, feeling chunks of wood fall behind her as she went.  
At some point during the chaos Harry had jumped onto the troll’s bat, being flung wildly to and fro until his wand ended up halfway up the troll’s nose and Harry was left defenceless. Ron was left standing behind them, looking frantically between his wand and the troll. Hermione could sense he was unsure, but as her wand was halfway across the room all she could do was act out the wand movement in mid air, showing Ron how to perform the levitation spell they had learnt earlier that day.  
“Wingardium leviosa!” He cried, waving his wand in a cursive ‘Y’ shape hastily. The troll’s bat was flung out of it’s arms, right as it was about to hit Harry. Ron diverted his attention to beam at Hermione, losing his focus as the bat dropped down onto the troll’s head, knocking it unconscious.  
Only a few moments later it occurred to them just how much noise they had made. They heard three sets of hasty footsteps, and only seconds later Professors McGonagall, Quirrel and Snape barged in, freezing at the sight before them.  
“Wh-how? Explain yourselves!” Professor McGonagall cried, her hand over her heart. She snapped her head between the three guilty faces and the odorous troll, trying to figure out what had happened.  
As the boys began to ramble explanations, Hermione, too, found herself looking between the faces of her companions and the troll, and it dawned on her that she could have died, she would have died, had they not saved her. She had to return the favour.  
“It’s my fault, Professor McGonagall. I came looking for the troll, I’ve read about them and thought I could handle it. If Harry and Ron hadn’t have found me, I’d probably be dead.” She boldly announced, looking at her shoes as she did. Hermione had never lied to a teacher before, she had never even told a half truth or anything of the sorts. Everyone in her primary school had hated her for it, it was one of the many reasons she had been bullied. She felt more ashamed of herself for the lie than she had ever felt for anything else. She ignored the flabbergasted expressions on Ron and Harry’s faces, taking her punishment without a single argument before making her way to Gryffindor tower, alone, as McGonagall ‘dealt with’ the boys.  
Before she even made it to the portrait entrance of the tower, she could hear all of the ruckus from within. Booming voices, laughter, genuine happiness. Hermione hoped she could one day play a part in that, settling to sit on the sidelines and watch as the Weasley twins practiced charming cushions to zoom around the room above everyone’s heads, smiling every time someone had to duck to avoid a face full of goose feathers. She piled her plate with food, realising how hungry she was after having been in the toilets since before morning break, and ate in silence by the staircase as she waited for Harry and Ron.  
Finally, the portrait hole swung open and they clambered in, looking around the common room for Hermione. She smiled shyly and put down her plate, heading over to them. They stood in silence for a moment, before simultaneously mumbling “thanks” and heading off in different directions, Hermione to the girls’ dormitory and the boys to the chaos.  
From that moment on, Hermione knew she wasn’t alone anymore.


	3. Chapter Three- Girls Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I probably should’ve put this in the first chapter but this is just a disclaimer to say I know I have no rights to any of the Harry Potter characters or general plot, only to my original characters and my own plot lines.  
> Also I am aware that some bits don’t match the original storylines, this is just my take on everything and things I think would’ve been cool to see.  
> I hope you enjoy the story!

Chapter three  
The longer Hermione spent with both Harry and Ron, the more friends and companions she found herself with.  
Her roommates had, of course, been a lot friendlier towards Hermione since coming across her in the toilets, often offering to do her hair, or introduce her to new people, or inviting her on their trips around the castle. By far her favourite offer had been to do a girls’ night one weekend, with all Gryffindor girls, of all years, where they had some of the older years sneak into the kitchens to get extra snacks and they spent the night in the seventh year dormitory, pressed tightly next to one another as they all shared stories and advice and experiences with boys, Hermione found it fascinating.  
She found herself being dressed up by two of the fifth years she would often sit with in the library, Kiera Price and Louise McDonald, who always helped her when she couldn’t quite master a new spell or was struggling to wrap her head around whatever Professor Binns had been drawling on about that afternoon. They danced around the room, modelling the ridiculous outfits they had put together on Hermione, singing along to whoever’s records were playing. It was the best night she’d ever had!  
“Have you girls found anyone you like yet? Or are you still in your ‘boys are gross’ phases?” Alicia Spinnet, third year Chaser for Gryffindor team asked the first and second years. One of the second year girls flushed bright pink as the third year girls began to giggle. “Ooh, who is it?” She asked, leaning forward on her elbows to see her better. She murmured a name that had all the second year girls giggling and Alicia smiling down at her.  
However much Hermione liked girls’ night, it was particularly good to have escaped the idea of boys, and this was not helping. Still having her hair twisted and gently pulled by Kiera, she turned to face Alicia.  
“Would it be the worst thing if we’re not interested in boys?” Most of the girls turned to her in shock, as if she’d just told them she hates puppies. “As in, I don’t think I’ll ever want to buy into the whole knight-in-shining-armour fantasy, I’d rather make a life by myself and everything.” She explained, seeing a few of the older girls sigh in relief.  
“That’s not too bad, but when you’re a couple years older you might be a bit more interested, you know, as they get more interesting.” She smirked, as the other third year girls giggled. One of the seventh year girls, Janet King, the Gryffindor Head Girl, smiled at Hermione comfortingly.  
“I don’t like guys now, either, never have, and I’m doing just fine. Don’t worry if you never start to like them, they’re pretty disappointing anyway.” She patted Hermione’s shoulder as she moved to get something out of her dresser drawers. “Who wants to play twister? It’s a muggle game my Nan got me!” She called out, everyone instantly clearing a space as four girls began to take their places, ending up in the most ridiculous positions as the enchanted spinner twirled in a blur, floating above the players’ heads each turn.  
Hermione found herself growing anxious in the large group not too long after, going back to her dorm to change into her pyjamas and dressing gown, grabbing her new book as she went downstairs to read until she became tired. Little Women. It was one her mum had just found in the shop and she grew more and more excited to read it by the day.  
“What are you doing up, Granger?” Came a loud voice from behind her, followed by two booming laughs. Fred and George. She dropped her book and jumped as she turned to face them, red in the face from the surprise.  
“Girls’ night got a bit too girly for my liking.” She told them as she curled up in her favourite sofa, kicking her legs out across it as she watched the twins and their movements, they had been known to frighten Hermione every time she found a moment of peace. They sat down on the armchairs opposite her.  
“What book have you got there?” The one on the right, George, asked as he brought his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. She held up the book so he could see it and he nodded, as if in approval. “Very nice, Granger. If it’s a good little girly one we might get it for Gin for Christmas, she’s a bit like dad, fascinated by muggles.” She knew the twins and Ron well enough by now to know that they had no problem with Muggles and Muggle-borns, however she had encountered way too many older students, mostly Slytherins, who would look down at her as if she was gum at the bottom of their shoes because of her ‘blood status’. She felt as though it was yet another dig at her for her upbringing.  
“Not that we have a problem with that, right Georgie?” Fred hastily added upon seeing the awkward look on her face. George nodded continuously, making Hermione chuckle lowly to herself. “It’s just that in a house full of boys we figured that she might appreciate something nice and girly, and something new to her. She’s just like dad, finds muggles and their lives absolutely fascinating, she’s going to love you when she comes next year.” She smiled at them, having been very much looking forward to meeting the youngest Weasley.  
“I promise that I’ll let you know if it’s good if you guys promise not to disturb me while I’m reading it. I’ll even pick it up for you and post it if you stop scaring me until the holidays.” She bargained with a cheeky grin on her face. They looked between one another as though having a silent conversation before beaming broadly to her.  
“You’ve got yourself a deal, Granger.” George told her as he stood up and headed to the tables closest to the portrait hole.  
“Quite the businesswoman in the making, if I do say so myself. Wouldn’t want to be working against you.” Fred told her as he followed his brother to their seat, beginning to whisper among themselves.  
She sat and read for a bout half an hour before feeling her eyes begin to droop, curling up into a ball and resting her book across her chest. Moments later, she felt her eyes too heavy to open, but smiled softly as she heard near-silent footsteps circling around the room and faint rustling. Just before she drifted off she felt a soft blanket be thrown over her and her book taken out of her hands, placed on the stool next to her.  
“Freddie, you coming?” She heard vaguely, as though from far away, feeling a gentle hand run over her hair before hearing more footsteps retreating, and she fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter Four- The First Match

Chapter four  
“Seven o’clock! Seven o’clock on a Saturday morning, and you’re dragging me out of bed, for homework?” Harry groaned through a yawn. Hermione simply shrugged and kept walking towards the library.  
It was the day of Harry’s first Quidditch match, and Hermione had been tasked with keeping him out of the common room while the boys made a banner for him, meant to be a surprise for the match. The only problem that none of them had thought of, the most obvious problem of all, Harry hates the mornings. With a passion. It was going to be a challenge to keep him from storming off, but she had been telling him all week that she would be doing her charms essay in the library that Saturday morning and if he wanted her help then he would have to go then.  
With all of the last minute Quidditch practices that Oliver Wood, Gryffindor Keeper and Captain, had been pulling, Harry had barely any time for his school work, meaning that every free moment he had was spent with Hermione desperately scribbling away in his chicken scratch handwriting in the library, their backs sore from being slouched over the tables all the time.  
“I told you, Harry, if you want my help it’s now or never, besides it’s not like I’m going to let you be late, now is it?” She responded with the usual smirk which he knew meant she had won. He sighed and carried on walking besides her, hurrying to keep up with her as they went. They eventually made it to the library and made their way over to Hermione’s favourite seat, furthest from the door and right in front of the window overlooking the Black Lake.  
They settled down and began to flick through their books, making notes on the necessary spells and pointing out the benefits and weaknesses of each particular spell, before beginning what was supposed to be a foot long essay on all the different forms of levitation spells. Harry would occasionally hand his parchment over to Hermione who, in desperate need of more time, would point out every single mistake and tell him to correct them all and make the correct notes so he wouldn’t get it wrong again. After around an hour and a half, he’d had enough.  
“Hermione I might as well get some extra training or do literally anything else that will put me at ease for the game!” He cried as she pulled him back down to the table after another failed escape attempt.  
“Not on my watch, come on you’ve only got another two inches, just do a really good conclusion, I’m nearly done as well. On the way back, you can tell me all of your Quidditch strategies, I know you want to go back over them.” She offered kindly, knowing he was terrified for his first proper game of Quidditch, which just happened to be up against Slytherin. He begrudgingly agreed and set to work once again on his essay, finishing it shortly after, by which point Hermione figured that Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus were probably finished.  
They made their way back to Gryffindor tower, Harry nervously rambling about all of his secret plays he and Wood had planned, correcting himself when he found himself messing them up. If only he could pay that much attention to his school work, Hermione thought bitterly, though she knew deep down it was only her who was so deeply interested in all of their subjects, and the accompanying homework. Once at the tower, they went to their separate dormitories to change and get ready, meeting up once again at the portrait hole and setting off for the Great Hall. Harry constantly looked around, presumably for Ron or the twins or anyone on the team, but was unsuccessful until they reached the table where Ron was waiting. 

Harry was in the air, having just come on to the pitch. Hermione, Ron, Hagrid, Dean, Neville and Seamus were stood shoulder-to-shoulder in the stands, holding up the lion banner and cheering their friend on. All around the pitch, in the Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff stands, came the chants of “Go! Go! Gryffindor!” over and over again, all three houses united in the hope for a Slytherin defeat for the first time since Charlie Weasley, Ron’s second eldest brother, had left the school.  
Tensions were building as the game progressively became more violent, mostly from the Slytherin end. Hermione was practically leaning over the edge of the stands as she watched Harry, internally praying for him to be alright through the whole game. She thought it was working, too, until a short while into the game where Harry’s broomstick began to jerk wildly out of control. At first she thought it was some stupid strategy gone wrong, until Hagrid called out;  
“If I didn’t know no better, I’d say he’s lost control of his broom.” Of course, Hermione and Ron had seen Harry practice for hours on end, he’d never once taken a turn like that. Someone had taken the control from him, someone was tampering with it. The small girl grabbed a pair of binoculars from one of the boys, she didn’t care to notice who, and began flicking her eyes all around the crowd searching desperately for a sign of a spell, or a spell caster. It was so subtle that she almost missed it, her eyes almost rolling out of their sockets as she snapped them back to lock her gaze onto Professor Snape. He hadn’t blinked once. She practically threw the binoculars at Ron in her panic.  
“I knew it! Snape- look!” She whispered so quietly she was shocked that Ron could even hear her. He looked in Snape’s direction as Hermione looked back up to Harry, who now seemed to be fighting to stay upright on his broom. She had to do something now. “He’s doing something- jinxing the broom.” She told him in a hushed whisper.  
“What should we do?” He cried in fear as Harry’s broom jerked even more aggressively and he nearly swung off of it.  
“Leave it to me.” She told him, sprinting down the row gawking Gryffindors and down the stairs, gasping for breath with the sheer speed she was going at. She tried to stay behind the stands, mentally counting how many she passed before finding the teacher’s stand, practically throwing herself up those stairs in her desperate attempt to save Harry. She found Snape and snuck quietly behind the row of onlookers, blending in behind Professor Quirrell’s cloak. She murmured one of the most familiar spells she had learnt so far, the small heartless flame she would spend hours practicing in her dormitory, when Parvarti and Lavender were sleeping. She grinned once her fire had spread onto Snape’s cloak and began to grow, she scooped the small blue flame into a jar she found in her pocket and ran back to the bottom of the stand Ron was waiting in.  
By the time she reached the base of the stand, she had absolutely no clue who was winning the match, if Harry was still on his broom, if any of the Gryffindor players had managed to get back into the air. She stood anxiously scanning the air for her friend and for the Gryffindor team members, sighing in relief when she saw two redheads reading havoc in the sky.  
Her moment of relief didn’t last long as she felt her heart tighten in her chest. Harry’s broom was thundering towards the ground, with Harry still firmly on it. She tried to get her wand out to try a new levitation spell, maybe it would soften the blow if he crashed, however by the time she’d even reached her wand from her robe she heard the ecstatic voice of Lee Jordan, the rowdy third year commentator of the game, announcing that Gryffindor had won, that Harry had the snitch.  
Beaming with pride, she ran onto the pitch to hug her friend, her ears ringing with excitement as every single Gryffindor came hurtling down onto the pitch to surround their team.  
They had won. They had beaten Slytherin. 

Hours later they found themselves in Hagrid’s hut, trying to convince Hagrid of Snape’s guilt. Hermione knew, deep down, that no matter how much Snape loathed Harry, and it was crystal clear that he did, he wouldn’t try to kill him. Maybe severely injure, in a frantic hope of rigging the game in favour of his house, but not kill. It didn’t seem right. She knew Hagrid had a point, but she knew what she had seen. Whether Hagrid wanted to believe it or not, Snape had been doing something to that broom.  
She had been trying to work it out in her mind, so much so that she almost missed Hagrid letting slip the name of Dumbledore’s accomplice. Nicholas Flammel. Hermione positively beamed at the prospect of a new challenge.


	5. Chapter Five- Research and Reprievals

The three spent more hours than they thought possible researching Nicholas Flammel over the next few days, eager to find out whatever Hagrid is trying to hide. He had been avoiding them in those days, as though afraid he would let something else slip to them, so they were left to their research alone.  
“Okay, so we’ve checked all of the books on famous potion brewers, all recent discoveries, all war heroes from the forties and the seventies, I don’t know where else we can check.” Hermione groaned as she slipped back into her seat opposite Ron and besides Harry.  
“We could ask Madam Pince?” Ron offered, though it came out as more of a question.  
“No, if we ask a member of staff they could get into trouble for telling us, we’ve got to figure it out ourselves. Hagrid could already be in trouble for mentioning Flammel.” Harry told him, eyes never leaving the page he was scanning over. They continued on in a relatively comfortable silence, tired eyes glancing up every once in a while as they turned a page or closed a book to open a new one. They carried on until the librarian hissed at them to leave, having not realised they were still there at closing hour.  
The three made small talk as they slowly headed down to the Great Hall for Dinner, realising they were already about half an hour late and that it would be quite quiet by the time they got there. They carried on trying to guess who Nicholas Flammel was, and what the three headed dog they had encountered in their first weeks of joining Hogwarts could be guarding. They cut the chatter as they reached the Great Hall, having agreed that no one could know what they were up to.  
Both Harry and Ron were greeted enthusiastically by the other first year boys, who all, excluding Neville, ignored Hermione. Neville, however, waved at her and moved to start up a conversation with her, enthusiastically telling her about his plans for when he goes home for Christmas. She listened intently and smiled brightly as he told her about gran’s promise to make this Christmas a special one, eager to hear all about his family and how their attitudes towards him had changed since developing his magic.  
“Oi, Granger, where’ve you been?” George called to her as they came barrelling into the hall towards their usual seats, making ever the dramatic entrance.  
“Library, mostly, how are you?” She asked politely, smiling apologetically at Neville who looked disappointed at the interruption. George nudged her lightly as he and Fred took their seats, George next to her and Fred across from him.  
“Not overworking yourself, I hope.” Fred said mockingly, wagging a finger at her as though he were telling her off.  
“I imagine she’s overworking Ron and Harry, never had to think or work as much as she does, must be exhausting for them.” George taunted, poking his tongue out at his youngest brother who was frowning while his friends all laughed.  
“I do too, just because all you do is plan your ridiculous pranks.” He reproached, turning red at the attention.  
“How insulting?” Fred cried, as Hermione sighed, knowing where this was going.  
“Us, plan?” George called as those around them began to laugh.  
“Never!” They both cried out, mockingly shuddering as they did. 

After that, dinner became much more deadened, everyone finishing their meals or returning to their conversations until they headed back to the tower. Hermione learned a great deal more about Neville on the walk back, though she was too afraid to ask why he lived with his grandmother rather than his parents, worried it would upset him to think about.  
“Have you started the herbology reading? I started them yesterday, they were really cool! I loved the bits about…” Neville was really in his element, at his most confident as he talked about herbology. It made Hermione smile as she realised his true passion, seeing a different boy to the round faced, ever blushing, stumbling mess from the Hogwarts Express.  
Hermione and Neville had remained good friends throughout their first term at Hogwarts, and Hermione even intended to get him a small something as a thank you for sticking by her, feeling as though she truly couldn’t have made it through those first few weeks without him, as well as the Weasley twins and possibly even Percy, though maybe not as much him as he had left her in favour of the other prefects only two weeks into term.  
That got her onto thinking of her own Christmas plans, would she be going home to her parents? Or would they have been so glad to be rid of her and the disasters she tended to bring upon them that they wanted her to stay until the summer? She hadn’t given them much thought in the previous weeks, having been so focused on Nicholas Flammel. She ought to write to them, if only to check her holiday plans.  
Hi mum! Hi dad!  
I’m sorry I’ve hardly written this week, my friends and I have been cooped up in the library for homework, I can’t tell you how glad I’ll be when we figure it all out!  
How are you both? Are Nan and Grandad and Aunty Em alright? I’ve missed them so much, hopefully they’ll all be there over the holidays.  
I just wanted to check the plans with you both? Am I getting the train back to meet you at Kings Cross? Or should I see if I can stay behind for the holidays, if you can’t meet me or anything. I think the train goes on the seventeenth, I’ll ask my head of house or an older student tonight. (Just checked with the head girl, it is the seventeenth)  
Send the owl back with your response!  
Love,  
Hermione  
She checked her letter over a few times before slipping it into her robe, planning to send it in the morning before Charms. She opened up a book and curled up into her favourite sofa, knees up to her chest and chin resting on her knees as she flicked through the pages mindlessly, finding herself in a new world with her favourite characters. As a late birthday present from her aunt and uncle, she had received the box set of the Chronicles of Narnia from the Hogsmeade Post Office, her mother had muggle-posted it to the village, and she spent endless hours trapped in the fascinating tales, finding herself never wanting the stories to end.  
Halfway through her chapter, she heard footsteps behind her, and looked back to see Ron making his way over to her. She focused behind him and saw Harry and Dean in a heated conversation about muggle football, debating the best position to play. She turned her attention back to Ron, smiling tiredly at him.  
“I’m sorry we ignored you at dinner.” He offered earnestly, smiling shyly at her as he sat at the arm of the sofa. “I know they’re still a bit cold towards you, that’s probably my fault for Halloween. If you want, I can talk to them? Just give me the word and I will.” He told her quietly, making her smile in gratitude at him.  
“It’s okay, really, I had Neville and your brothers to talk to. Thank you though, I’ll keep that in mind.” She beamed up at him, feeling herself turning cherry bright at the sudden kindness. Ron must’ve felt equally embarrassed, as he sat down at the end of the sofa and began to question her on her book.  
“What’s it about? When was it written? Oh, do muggle wardrobes actually do that?” She felt herself rolling her eyes at him over and over again, smiling every time his face lit up over this new world. She promised to lend him her copies once she had finished them.  
She eventually put her book down and they found themselves in an almost comfortable silence, listening vaguely as Harry and Dean proceeded to argue over some television show neither of them cared about.  
“Did you really think I was a nightmare? At the start of term and everything?” She found herself asking, not sure where the confidence to ask had come from. She’d been wanting to know for ages, still feeling unsure of herself with her friends.  
“I-I was a bit jealous of you, I never thought you were a nightmare.” He told her honestly, hardly meeting her eye from sheer guilt. “I think I’d pretty much turned you into a villain or something so I wouldn’t feel bad about you being better than me, better than everyone, at everything, I’m really sorry I said that. You’re a great friend to have, I shouldn’t have been so mean.” He almost whispered, barely able to look in her direction as he was so uncomfortable thinking on his past actions.  
“It’s alright, I know I can be a bit annoying, I’m new to the whole friend thing.” She found herself admitting, looking over to her other friend and smiling at him. “In my old school I was picked on a lot because I like to follow the rules, I didn’t have anyone, maybe my younger cousin Jamie but he lives really far away. I’m sorry I kept correcting you and trying to prove something to you, I shouldn’t have been so full of myself.” She smiled unsurely at him as he finally made eye contact again, and they both blushed and turned away.  
With rushed goodbyes, they both turned to the staircases of their dormitories where they turned in for the evening.


	6. Chapter Six- Afternoon Tea

Chapter Six  
By the start of December, the three were no closer to figuring out who Nicholas Flammel was than they had been when Hagrid first mentioned him.  
Hagrid had long since stopped avoiding them, mind you he also thought that they had long since stopped questioning it. They were making their way to his hut that Friday afternoon, having just finished their Potions lesson with Professor Snape, who had been just as unpleasant as ever. He seemed to have it in for Harry and Ron for god knows what, and definitely hated Hermione’s tendencies to beat everyone to the correct answers. He had begun to call her an ‘insufferable know it all’ every time she opened her mouth. It had definitely dented her confidence.  
They knocked sharply at Hagrid’s door, eager to get inside and out of the freezing cold winter air, having spent the past hour in the icy dungeons. He greeted them with the usual grin and booming calls of their names, ushering them inside as they shivered and wrapped their cloaks around themselves tightly.  
“Cuppa tea?” He offered them all, gaining eager nods in response as they sat around his small round table and out their bags on the floor. “How’s all ‘yer lessons be’n?” He asked as he fumbled around with the kettle and mugs.  
The three began to tell him all about their weeks, of the lessons they’d been doing, the new spells they had been practicing, of their classmates antics, tactfully leaving out their research. Hagrid roared in laughter at hearing of Seamus’ latest disasters, he’d managed to smash the window of the boys’ dormitory while practicing transfiguring pillows into frogs, though no one had any clue how he’d actually done it.  
“I was just like Seamus when I was ‘yer age! Could never qui’ get the ‘ang of it as quickly as my classmates. One o’ the Slytherins used ‘ter tease me en’lessly over it! ‘Course I managed ‘ter beat him in care of magical creatures. ‘Til I was expelled, ‘o course.” He finished with a sudden cough as he changed the subject to Ron’s second eldest brother, Charlie. He had been a personal favourite of Hagrid’s, always eager to question Hagrid on the dozens of dangerous creatures Hagrid would care for, even attempting to convince Hagrid to take him into the Forbidden Forest to visit them all in his fifth year.  
After almost an hour a rapt tapping on the window alerted them all to the presence of an owl, Hagrid flinging the window open and letting it in, the owl sweeping around the room before settling next to Hermione and dropping the letter in front of her. She petted it thankfully as she unfolded the envelope gently, tugging the letter out.  
Hello Hermione,  
Everyone is fine, we’ve all been missing you terribly, Nan keeps pestering me about why we’ve sent you to boarding school, she’s been waiting for her favourite reader, she wants to crack on with a new Jane Austen novel she found in Waterstones.  
Don’t be silly, darling, of course you’re coming home for Christmas, you’ve got to let us know what time we should expect you and one of us will be there. Aunty Em, Uncle Chris and Jamie are staying from the twenty second to Boxing Day, and were spending Christmas Day with Nan and grandad as usual, Uncle Harry might if he’s not with his new girlfriend.  
I hope everything is going alright with your school work and you and your friends managed to sort your work out, you know you’ve got to stay focused and on top of everything, not that you need reminding anyway.  
Your father sends his love, he’s been at the office late all week, apparently all of Hampstead has decided he’s the man for the job so I’ve been leaving him to it…  
We can’t wait to see you,  
All my love,  
Mum x  
Ps. I’m going to send through some Cadbury’s, don’t tell your father.  
Hermione chuckled at the letter, finding a large, slim Cadbury’s bar in the envelope. Her parents were both dentists and tended not to let Hermione have many sweets or chocolates, however her mum had always been able to tell when everything was too stressful and would treat her to a bar or two, with the strictest understanding that her husband was to never find out.  
“Hagrid, do you have a slip of parchment I can use? I just want to write mum back really quickly.” She asked politely, after browsing through her bag to find she had used all of the parchment within it. He handed her a small piece and smiled warmly at her as she thanked him and scribbled the details of the Hogwarts Express, that she would be arriving around five pm and would meet her at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 at Kings Cross around that time, as well as many ‘thank yous’ for the lovely treat. She sent the owl back with a loving stroke.  
The trio spent another hour or so with Hagrid until he had to leave for forest duty, having promised Snape he would find some plant or another for his private stocks. They made their way slowly up to the common room, talking about their plans for Christmas as they reached the castle. Hermione told them about her letter from her mum and usual traditions, asking them about their usual Christmases.  
“Normally we just spend it at home, just the nine of us, but this year mum, dad and Ginny are going to visit Charlie in Romania so me, Fred, George and Perce are staying here. I think Bill’s going to them as well, not sure yet though.” Ron told them, smiling brightly as he mentioned his oldest brothers who he was very fond of.  
“I’m staying too, Christmas isn’t really the best with my aunt and uncle, they tend to act like I’m not there if they can help it.” Harry told them shamefully, looking down at his shoes as Ron and Hermione looked at each other in horror.  
Hermione silently mouthed to Ron ‘what do we do?’, earning a shrug and a ‘make it as good as we can’ in return.  
“That’s terrible, Harry, really. Are they like that all the time?” Hermione asked, putting a supportive hand on his shoulder briefly as they made their way up the staircase. He told them briefly about their obvious distaste towards wizards and witches, and briefly of their conversation when Hagrid came to him on his birthday. They fought off any furious responses to this, eager to change Harry’s experiences as much as possible.  
They reached the common room in an awkward silence, slitting up to get changed and ready for dinner. They met up again at the staircases and settled down to play a game of wizards chess, well the boys did, Hermione, however, pulled out the latest book she had started, one she’d borrowed from the library that Lavender Brown had recommended, a romance between a witch and a wizard that she had read before joining Hogwarts. She would occasionally mutter about how barbaric she found the game, smiling secretly as they enjoyed themselves and as Ron taught Harry patiently, more so than he usually was.  
This, she thought, she could see being a new routine, a new family away from family. She realised she loved these boys as though they were her own family, and vowed to herself to stick by their sides and help them through whatever they were going through.


	7. Chapter Seven- The Journey Home

Chapter Seven  
“Oi, Granger, fancy a snowball fight before you go?” Came the call of one of the twins from behind her, she couldn’t tell which, making her nearly jump out of her skin.  
“No, thanks, I’ve got to finish packing. What are you guys planning to do over the holidays?” She asked, smiling as they settled and stood either side of her as they walked.  
“The usual, mayhem, mischief, wreaking havoc.” Fred grinned as she watched him enchant snowballs to fly around, hitting any passers by as they went. Her lips almost crooked up into a smile, but she managed to catch herself and stop it before either of them saw. She wouldn’t have them thinking she approved of their ways.  
“Bet you’re well glad to be shot of us.” George commented as they rounded a corner near the courtyard. Hermione stopped.  
“You don’t really think that?” She asked with a raised eyebrow, folding her arms and looking up at the redhead, with his jumper pulled almost to his chin to protect him from the cold.  
“Of course not, we know you love us really!” He retorted, curtsying dramatically to make her laugh. They carried on walking to the staircase.  
“How about you, miss perfect? Any big plans?” Fred asked curiously as they began their climb, the twins occasionally tripping on a step to make Hermione laugh.  
“Nothing big, really. We’ve got some family staying over and we’re seeing Nan and Grandad, but it’s the same as every year really.” She told them, smiling at the genuine interest on their faces. No one had ever paid her genuine interest before her time at Hogwarts.  
“Sounds lovely, we’ll be sure to owl you with details on any major stunts we pull, we know you love it all really.” George beamed as she sighed teasingly. She knew he was right, she just didn’t like to admit it. She’d grown to love the boys, finding herself often thinking of the impressive pranks they would pull, of the effort and grunt work they must have put into them. She knew that as long as no one was harmed she would always be able to have a good laugh with them.  
“Percy’s certainly going to regret that you’ve gone, he’s stuck with us and Ron and Harry! No one to fantasise about homework and exams with!” Fred taunted, nudging her gently as they rounded the corner to the portrait hole, George mumbling the password as they clambered through. They all chuckled before Hermione bid them goodbye, running up to gather the rest of their belongings, well those which she was taking home anyway. She spent a long while folding her clothes and neatly arranging her books in her trunk, rolling up a few of her favourite nightgowns and even her blanket that her mum had knitted and sent when she first figured out how owl post worked. She had spent many sleepless nights curled up in her blanket in her loneliest days, finding comfort in the warm material and thinking of her parents and home as she would sometimes use that time to write to them. She didn’t think she would have the heart to leave that blanket behind until long after she would have left Hogwarts.  
Once finished, she clicked her trunk shut and changed into her muggle clothes, her long sleeved shirt and baggy jeans. She charmed her curtains and drawers shut before grabbing her trunk and making her way back downstairs. She said quick goodbyes to the twins and Percy who were all spread out on the sofas, waving shyly at them all as she left the common room and began her descent to the library, where she knew she would find Harry and Ron. Upon seeing her, they decided to make their way to their final lunch before Hermione would leave.  
“You will keep looking while I’m away, won’t you? And send me an owl if you find anything.” She asked them as they opened the doors to the hustle and bustle of the Great Hall.  
“And you could ask your parents if they know who Flammel is. It’d be safe to ask them.” Ron told her before taking his usual seat and putting a few chicken sandwiches on his plate.  
“Very safe, as they’re both dentists.” She rolled her eyes as he turned red, and took a few sandwiches for herself. They settled in for their meals as they talked about their plans.  
After lunch, Hermione bid her friends goodbye and followed Hagrid to Hogsmeade Station, talking with him about what he would be doing over the holidays as they walked. She gave him a quick hug around the middle as she clambered onto the train, finding an empty compartment and pulling out her book as the train pulled out with a lurch and she made her way home, feeling peacefully alone for the first time in months. 

She struggled to get her belongings out of her compartment, one of the older Hufflepuff boys had kindly offered to take it for her, being generous enough to hold it until she was with her parents, who thanked him as he wished them a merry Christmas and set off to find his own parents. She only caught his first name, Cedric something, but she made sure to note to thank him again if she saw him at school in the next term.  
She threw her arms around her parents and clung on tightly, realising just how much she had missed them as she did so. This was going to be her best Christmas yet, she’d never been looking forward to seeing her family so much. They made their way back to the house in the car, Hermione telling them everything about the castle, about her friends, about her lessons, just telling them everything she had been wanting to since the start of term. Except, of course, about the three headed dog and the troll. She figured she shouldn’t risk them refusing to send her back, and telling them she’d had two potentially near-death experiences in little over three months would probably make them sceptical about letting her return.  
For the moment, she just allowed herself to rejoice in being home, with her real family.


	8. Chapter Eight- Seasons Greetings

Chapter Eight  
The Christmas holidays were a much welcomed break to Hermione, she hadn’t realised just how much she had missed her parents in her time away. She had been so distracted with schoolwork that she hadn’t realised how badly she wanted a hug from her mum or a piggy back from her dad when she’d had a tough day.  
After running through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, she threw her trunk to the floor and burst into tears as she hugged her parents tightly, ignoring the judging stares from onlookers. Her mum picked up her trunk and Hermione leaned into her dad’s side as they walked out to the car, speeding up as they got closer. Her dad unlocked the car and they all clambered in, the questions piling up as soon as the doors were shut.  
“How was your first term, darling?”  
“How are the other kids treating you?”  
“How are you keeping up with your classes?”  
“Is that McGonagall lady keeping a good eye on you? I liked the look of her, she seemed stern, that’s what kids these days are missing?”  
“Are you the best witch in the country yet?”  
Hermione giggled at her parents’ outburst, she’d been keeping most of it vague because she had been trying to grasp how the wizarding world works, and had also spent most of her first term worrying that her parents were glad to have no part in her new world. She knew now that that was ridiculous, but in those weeks away from home she had become insecure in her standing with her family, but having come home definitely helped.  
She told her parents all about her adventures at Hogwarts, and her friends, and her favourite classes, and they listened enthusiastically for the whole long journey home. They laughed and nodded and asked questions wherever they saw the opportunity, thrilled to feel a part of their daughter’s life again.

A few hours later, they pulled up to their street and Hermione felt her cheeks burn from how widely she was smiling. Her whole family was waiting outside with a ‘welcome home’ that could be seen from the end of the road.  
“What did you tell them about my school?” Hermione asked as they pulled up in the driveway. Her mum turned to her and smiled.  
“Not much. We told them there was a scholarship in Scotland that you’d been nominated for, kept the name of your school the same but as far as they’re aware you’re doing the normal school curriculum and everything. They’re going to ask more about the actual place you stay and about visiting days, so just throw them off with that.” She explained as they opened the doors and Hermione jumped out to hug her grandparents first, going on to hug her aunt, uncle and cousin.  
“I’ve missed you guys so much!” Hermione yelled as they all migrated into the house, her dad grabbing her trunks and passing them to Hermione so she could rush upstairs to put them away.  
“You’ll never guess what, ‘Mione!” Her older cousin Jamie yelled as he followed behind her, giving her only seconds to shove her wand into her dresser and slamming it out of view. She chuckled and gestured for him to go on. “Mum’s having another baby! I’m gonna be a brother!” He squealed a very masculine squeal in excitement, running up to hug her again.  
“That’s amazing, Jay-Jay! I bet you can’t wait, you always wanted a brother or sister.” She beamed in excitement, hanging up her coat and grabbing Jamie’s hand before running downstairs to her aunt and uncle. “Congratulations!” She cried, wrapping her arms around her aunt’s neck tightly as she laughed.  
“He’s told you already, huh? Thanks, chicken.” Aunty Em chuckled as she hugged her niece back, holding her tightly to her. “We’re not very far, baby is due in July so you should be back from your fancy-pants school in time.” She teased as she released her. “Tell us all about it, anyway.” Hermione smiled and sighed as she moved to sit between her aunt and her Nan, feeling uncomfortable as her whole family turned their gazes to her.  
“It’s amazing, better than I expected. I’ve got two really good friends, Harry and Ron, and Ron’s older brothers all look out for me and everything. The school is in an old castle and it’s massive, I kept getting lost in it in the first few weeks.” She told them, smiling slightly as she thought of all her friends who she already missed and it had only been a few hours.  
“That’s great, sweetheart, I didn’t know it was a mixed school. What else aren’t you telling us?” Her grandad joked, her Nan, aunt and uncle all laughing along as Hermione, her mum and dad all chuckled nervously. “I’m just playing, how are all your lessons? Are they all going alright?” He asked, and she nodded proudly.  
“I’m top in all my classes, except fly- I mean except for PE of course, but the boys are really athletic. My friend Harry is the best at that, he’s on our house football team.” She explained, hoping no one caught onto her near slip. She knew they wouldn’t care, she was normally fumbling up her words when she felt a lot of pressure, but she also knew that only her immediate family were legally allowed to know the truth about Hogwarts. She didn’t even want to think about what a ministry of wizards could do to her muggle family if she broke that law.  
“House team? Don’t you play with all the local schools or are you guys too posh for that?” Her uncle laughed, making Hermione smile.  
“I don’t know, we have four school houses so we just have inter-house competitions every few weeks or so.” She told him, and after that the conversation just flowed into what everyone else had been to and what they were all planning to do in the lead up to Christmas. It turned out that her family still had work so after dinner (Indian take away, Hermione almost cried when her mum told her, she’d missed it more than any other foods while away) they all made their way out to their cars, giving Hermione lots of goodbye hugs and kisses as they went.  
“So, can you show us any of your spells and stuff?” Her dad asked, wiggling his overgrown eyebrows at her with a bright grin.  
“Actually, no, we’re not allowed to do magic outside of school until we’re seventeen. Sorry.” She told him with a small frown. She already missed being able to do magic, she had grown to love the time saving hacks it provided her with.  
Just as her dad opened his mouth to respond, a sharp pecking from the kitchen window interrupted him. An owl. Hermione dashed to open the window and gently took the note from the owl, stroking it as her parents prepared a small bowl of water.  
‘Dear Hermione,  
We figured you wouldn’t have access to an owl straight away, so if there’s anything you wanted to write or whatever just send him, we’ve had Fred and George borrow him from the post office in Hogsmeade, I’m not too sure how it works but I think he’ll be around you until the day you come back.  
We hope you’ve gotten home alright and had a good time away from us, we reckon it’s much needed at this point. It started snowing even heavier this afternoon, Fred and George have been enchanting snowballs to hit people in the face, it’s brilliant.  
Can’t wait to see you when you’re back!  
Ron’  
Hermione chuckled as she read the frantically scribbled note. She didn’t know how she would spend two weeks without her friends, she grabbed a sheet of paper from a notepad and began to scribble away.  
‘Ron,  
Thanks for the note, I’m sure this guy will be a great help, have you carried on looking for Nicholas Flammel?  
Everything has been alright, I got back around four o’clock and saw some family, they just left a few minutes ago. They don’t know anything about the school though, so I spent most of it making things up about how the school is and why they can’t visit…  
Have fun with Harry and your brothers, please don’t get into too much trouble!  
I’ll see you soon,  
Hermione’  
She attached the note to the owl’s leg and petted him again, leaving him to finish his water before asking him to take it to Ron, and leaving the kitchen to go back with her parents as he flew off into the night.  
She curled up in between her mum and dad and they all settled down to watch the telly together, her mum catching her up on everything she’d missed on Eastenders as they watched the newest episode together.  
This, Hermione thought as she looked around with drooping eyes, is what she’d missed the most.


	9. Chapter Nine- A Christmas Carol

Chapter Nine  
From the twenty third of December the Granger household had become chaotic, with Aunty Em, Uncle Chris and Jamie staying the small house had become packed and Hermione never had a moment to herself, not that she was complaining. She knew after the Christmas break it would be another four months, assuming she’d be back for Easter, before she’d see them again and she knew she would miss them terribly.  
“How many of the books we sent you did you finish? Dad and I had a bet on how many, a tenner for whoever’s closest.” Jamie grinned, making Hermione’s cheek burn red. Her family made bets on her?  
“All but one, I’m halfway through it now, but it was the big one.” She rushed out, smiling slightly as her uncle groaned and passed her cousin a crisp £10 note.  
“Bloody Jamie betted that you’d finished all of them, I betted that you’d skipped over all the mushy romance ones Emily threw in there.” He explained, making her burst out laughing.  
“I loved those ones, I leant some of them to the girls I share a dorm with them and they loved them as well.” He started laughing as well, shaking his head fondly at his wife who was glaring daggers at him.  
“They were not mushy, they were beautiful! If you read them even you’d love them.” Aunty Em grumbled, Uncle Chris stopped laughing and turned to her with slight fear in his eyes.  
“I am never, ever, going to read romance, that’s all girly and crap, definitely not for me.” He told her, before going to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea. Hermione turned to her aunt and the two started gushing over the books they’d both read, her mum and dad looking at them fondly. 

Christmas Eve had been about the same, except the family had decided to go into London in the afternoon for ice skating, Hermione and Jamie both falling flat on their backs over and over, having never really been before. Their parents all laughed at them and teased them while they tried, though eventually they decided to go to the café and get hot chocolates while they waited.  
“So what was your first term really like, magic maniac?” Jamie asked, throwing Hermione off guard. He chuckled at her and put his hand under her chin, snapping her jaw shut. “Honestly, Hermes, you’ll catch flies.” She gaped at him in shock.  
“How-who-what?” She stammered, trying to think of the right questions for him. He just started laughing at her.  
“I found your wand and one of your books when I was looking for a jumper I left last year. Mum and dad don’t know, I promised aunt Jean and uncle Ben I’d keep it a secret.” She couldn’t believe what was going on. Since when could her fifteen year old cousin/best friend/confidante keep a secret, and from his parents nonetheless? She was screwed, the ministry would be on to them in less than a week.  
“You really can’t tell anyone, Jay, it’s a legal thing on my side, I don’t know what they can do to you if they know you know or if they know that you’ve told someone.” She told him, locking eyes with him as he waved her off.  
“I promise you, no one’s going to find out anything from me. Just tell me about this magic school, I wanna know everything.” She tried to make out if he was lying or not and when she realised she could trust him, began to tell him everything, including the bits she’d left out from her parents. He looked like he wanted to punch Ron when she told him about the events of Halloween.  
“How dare he? Who the hell does he think he is? No one gets to make fun of you, I’ll kill him!” He yelled, making Hermione roll her eyes as she explained further. “You nearly died? What the hell kind of school is this?” She chuckled, catching sight of her aunt and mum coming off the rink, and gestured him to get up and stay quiet.  
“Hermione, poppet, do you still want to go pick up a few bits and bobs for your friends? It’s the last chance, might as well go while we’re here.” Her mum told her, and Hermione beamed as she nodded. “Em, Chris, you guys have the scan up at Kings College, right?” They nodded, her mum grinned in return. “How about we take Jamie with us, I recon he’ll have a great time up the High Streets.” Aunty Em nodded, while Uncle Chris gladly handed over the money.  
“We’ll meet you back at the house?” He asked, and everyone nodded, splitting up as they reached the two cars.  
“You ready to see the wizarding world, Jamie-boy?” Hermione’s dad teased, her mum slapping him lightly on the arm.  
“Ben, honestly, what’s wrong with you? Did-did Jamie talk to you, darling?” She asked nervously, sighing in relief as Hermione nodded. “We’re going to go back up to that street from the summer, Diagon Alley, and you can get your friends something and send them off with the owl at the post office before we leave. That’ll be a nice little something for them to wake up to. Jamie, we’ll see if there’s anything safe for us to pick up for you, but you know you still can’t tell your parents about any of this, right?” He nodded sincerely and she smiled as she turned back and settled in for the short journey, humming to herself as they drove.  
When they reached the car park by the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione ushered her family inside and asked the barkeeper if they could get through. She tapped the bricks with her wand and watched in awe as the wall folded away, as it had done last time. She took a deep breath as she marvelled in having contact with her world again, before dashing off in the direction of Gringotts Bank, which she remembered from the summer.  
Her parents transferred £20 of muggle money into the golden galleons and silver sickles Hermione had spent hours staring at after her last visit, excitedly leading her family into Sugarplum’s Sweet Shops and Flourish and Blott’s, picking out the sweets she thought her friends would like the most and a thick stack of parchment to get her through at least her next term. She also picked out a few boxes of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans and Acid Pops for her cousin, hiding them in her mum’s handbag while he wasn’t looking.  
The three strolled the street for a few more minutes before visiting the post office, paying the shopkeeper to nicely wrap the sweets she was sending her friends (Bertie Bott’s for Ron, Chocolate Frogs for Harry, and exploding snap cards for both Fred and george, as a small token of her gratitude for their friendship particularly earlier in the term) as well as giving Hermione a moment to write a short note for each of her friends. They then turned back to the car and clambered in, feeling more excited for the next day than she had been all week. 

Once they reached the house Hermione and Jamie ran up the stairs, racing for the shower. He beat her narrowly, having pulled her cardigan back at the last moment. She groaned in frustration before deciding to wrap his presents while he was distracted.  
“Mum, mum, can you help me wrap these?” She asked, her mum agreeing and putting on the radio and listening to Christmas as they wrapped, talking about what they were going to do the next day before they heard the door opening upstairs, signalling Hermione’s opportunity for a shower. Her mum handed her two parcels and told her to give one to Jamie when she got upstairs, kissing her cheek as she left.  
Hermione threw one at Jamie, who was awkwardly stood in his towel, halfway between the bathroom and the guest room he was staying in, telling him to open it when he was in his room. She opened hers when she was in her room to see adorable red and green striped Christmas PJ’s, setting them out on her bed to change into when she was back.  
She jumped straight into the shower, washing her hair twice to get rid of all the ice she was sure had been hidden in her bushy locks, plaiting it before washing her body and jumping out, wrapping her purple fluffy towel around her tightly.  
She saw a small package waiting at the foot of her bed, an owl perched next to it. She smiled and petted the owl, detaching the string which connected the two. She set it at her desk and quickly got dressed into her new pyjamas, drying her hair roughly and putting back her towel before even thinking of opening it. She decided to ignore it for now, and open it in the morning, as she was sure her friends would too.  
The door closing downstairs snapped her out of her trance, she and Jamie both heading to the top of the stairs at the same time as the voices came.  
“You’ll never believe it, Jeanie, I can’t believe it!” Aunty Em called loudly, Hermione and Jamie both running down the stairs at the sound of her excitement. “I never would’ve guessed, hey chickens!” She cried upon seeing her son and niece at the door, opening her arms for both of them to hug her. “You both look lovely in your jim-jams! We’ve got such good news for you all!” Hermione’s parents ushered them all into the front room and sat the overexcited couple on the loveseat.  
“Go on, Emily, what is it?” Hermione’s dad asked, smiling as he settled himself in the sofa opposite them.  
“We’re having twins! We don’t know the gender as we’re only two and a half months, but there’s definitely two cooking up in there!” She boomed, bursting into laughter at everyone’s shocked expressions before Hermione, being the first to come to her senses, laughed and yelled into the silence.  
“It’s a Christmas miracle!” Everyone burst into laughter, congratulating the happy couple as they settled in for their Christmas Eve traditions. 

Christmas Day 1991 was the best the family had had in years. They spent the morning unwrapping presents and laughing together, particularly at Hermione, who was practically hidden behind the huge pile of books her parents and aunt and uncle had gifted to her. She was in a crisis mode, trying to decide which to take for school and which to leave behind, everyone finding her panic utterly hilarious.  
Later that morning, they all settled into the cars and drove off to their grandparents’ house, where they would be spending the rest of the day and evening. They were greeted from the pavement as they pulled up, her Nan having been waiting outside for them.  
“Merry Christmas, my loves!” Her Nan called as she and Jamie ran over to her, still clad in their striped pyjamas. “Did you both get everything you asked for?” She asked, kissing her daughters and sons-in-law as she ushered them all inside the house.  
“Yeah, Nan, I’m never going to run out of stories to take to school!” Hermione yelled in excitement before rushing off to hug and kiss her grandad. “Merry Christmas, Grandad!” She yelled again, making him chuckle at her excitement. They spent a lovely afternoon together, laughing and telling jokes and pulling crackers and exchanging gifts as her Nan fluttered in between the kitchen and the front room, where all the excitement was.  
“Henry, get Ben or Chris and go grab the kids’ stuff from upstairs.” Hermione’s Nan whispered to her husband as everyone else was settled in on the sofas, watching the Christmas episode of Eastenders and sipping their teas. He nodded and briefly disappeared with Uncle Chris. When they emerged, they had two massive gift hampers, one wrapped in pink and one in blue. Hermione and Jamie settled in further on the sofas, were handed their hampers and both began to rifle through them.  
“Woah! Thanks Nan, thanks Grandad!” Jamie yelled excitedly, having found his game boy and new games, amongst his stashes of chocolates and sweets. His grandparents beamed at him and turned to Hermione who was gasping as she looked at her own hamper.  
“It’s-how? This must’ve been so expensive!” Hermione almost shrieked as she stared at her first edition Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland (her favourite book which she’d lost her own copy of) and stationary packs, and her stashes of chocolate and sweets. “Thank you so much!” She carefully jumped up and engulfed both of them in the tightest hug she’d ever given, all the adults practically snorting at her reactions.  
“Mum, dad, we’ve got a last little surprise for you both too!” Aunty Em smiled as her parents stared at her in confusion. “You know I’m having another baby?” They both nodded, “well there’s gonna be two new ones!” Hermione’s Nan looked as though she could pass out from excitement. They screamed in excitement before rushing to hug her, and then to hug Uncle Chris who was stood in the background cackling at his mother and father in law. They spent the rest of the day in a pleasant bliss, stuffing their faces at Christmas dinner and playing board games well into the night, when everyone realised the time and decided to pack up and head home, Hermione half asleep before she’d even made it to the car.  
The rest of the Christmas holidays passed in a blur to Hermione, the days between Christmas and New Years spent curled up in various corners with a mug of tea and whichever book she saws reading at the time, her parents hustling and bustling about as they prepared for their return to the dentists’ office and helped Hermione sort out her clothes and uniform for her next term at school.  
“Isn’t there any way we can see you, during the term time?” Her dad asked her the night before she was due to leave for the Hogwarts Express. She shook her head sadly.  
“The school is surrounded with Muggle Repelling charms, and I don’t actually know where the castle is, I mean, I know it’s in Scotland, but I’ve no clue where.” She explained, leaning over to kiss his cheek. “I can write more, though, keep you more updated and everything, if you want?” Hermione offered, smiling slightly as he cheered up at that.  
“That sounds perfect, poppet. Now, go finish your packing. We’re up nice and early tomorrow.” He told her, patting her arm as she passed him. She practically ran up the stairs to her room, having forgotten that she was meant to spend the night packing, she’d just gotten so caught up with her dad.  
She began to make piles of her clothes and books, one pile to go, one pile to stay, and one pile for ‘if there’s room’. She managed to sort through all of her clothes from first term, going through which she wore most often and which she hadn’t even touched, before starting on arranging the freshly folded clothes neatly in her bigger trunk, and slipping smaller books in the gaps between clothes, or hiding them in her thicker jumpers so as to make more room.  
She then started packing away her books into her smaller trunk, including her school books and equipment which she had almost forgotten about. She couldn’t even think to imagine the hatred Professor Snape would show her if she showed up without her caldron. She stopped short at seeing a small package almost hidden between the books she had brought home on Christmas. The package she had received on Christmas Eve. She gently tore the paper open and smiled at the contents. It was a small charm bracelet, and a small quill, the most beautiful she’d ever seen. There was a small note attached.  
‘Granger,  
Merry Christmas, the bracelet’s from me and the quill from Georgie, let us know if you like them.  
Can’t wait to see you!  
Freddie’  
She smiled at it and put her new bracelet on, fiddling gently with the broomstick, book and cauldron charms that it came with. She didn’t think she’d ever seen anything more beautiful, and couldn’t wait to return to Hogwarts to thank them both, and to see all the friends she realised she had dearly missed.


	10. Chapter Ten- The First Day Back

Chapter Ten  
The journey back on the Hogwarts Express wasn’t as lonely as she had expected it to be. Once on the train, Hermione ran into Neville, who surprised her by hugging her tightly.  
“Hi, Neville, good Christmas?” She asked, blushing slightly from the sudden burst of affection as they sat down in an empty compartment. He smiled at her and animatedly told her about how special this year had been, how his gran had even given him a photo album from his fathers’ years at Hogwarts and let him pick out a bunch of small plants for her to send over to the castle.  
She was about to ask about his father when the compartment door slid open and Lavender, Parvarti and Parvarti’s twin sister Padma appeared.  
“Hey Hermione, hey Neville , you don’t mind if we join you, do you? Everywhere else is pretty full.” Parvarti asked and Hermione gestured to the seats as they closed the door behind them, blocking out the noise of the crowded hallways.  
The five spent the journey getting to know each other better and talking about their Christmases, and their families. Hermione was the only muggle-born among them, and found herself fascinated by the different traditions and activities her friends had done. She listened keenly as Neville told her about his Great-Uncle Algie and how many magical games he had initiated, including floating Trevor through the house while drunk. Neville had apparently been terrified for his poor toad.  
Before she knew it, they were pulling into Hogsmeade Station and she found herself saying goodbye to her friends and walking with Hagrid, who was more than thrilled to see her. She told him all about her break and he told her about all the fun he and some of the other Professors had had in their time off, leaving out anything that could get anyone into trouble. When they reached the castle entrance, she hugged him briefly before promising to return at some point of the week with Harry and Ron, before dashing up the stairs to Gryffindor tower, almost yelling the password in excitement and jumping through the portrait hole to the common room, where Harry and Ron were playing Wizards Chess. She hugged them both quickly and ran to get changed before coming to join them, catching up with them as she watched them play.  
“Did you have any luck finding Nicholas Flammel?” Hermione asked, Harry briefly told her how he’d had no luck even in the restricted section, before she bombarded him with questions and learnt about how Harry had truly spent his break. Invisibility cloaks, restricted section of the library, the mirror he had discovered. It sounded like a fairytale to Hermione. She sat there gobsmacked at the idea of an invisibility cloak, she was muggle born and knew how rare they are, whoever sent that to Harry couldn’t possibly know Harry well enough to know that he wouldn’t do stupid things with it. She understood, of course, but she also knew that there were so many more things one could use the ability of being invisible to do. 

Monday brought the start of classes, first one being Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall, who demanded the essays she had set them before they were all even in their seats. Hermione had a proud expression as she handed over her foot and a half long essay, having been fascinated by the arguments for and against turning objects into animals or any living beings, she had spent hours prowling through all of her Transfiguration books and carefully structuring her arguments. It was the most fun she’d had doing any of the homework they had been set. The woman glanced up at Hermione as she handed over the parchment and Hermione could’ve sworn she’d seen a small smile on her face. That was Hermione’s a test accomplishment so far!  
That day the first years found themselves having the most relaxed lessons of the year, History of Magic being as boring as usual, but as for the rest of their lessons they weren’t bombarded with content or with theory and Hermione, Harry and Ron found themselves mastering their new spells faster than usual due to the lack of pressure. It was an overall really good day for them.  
Until potions.  
Snape, of course, had decided to give them their grades for their latest essays back during that lesson, and seemed determined to make everyone who had received less than an ‘Exceeds Expectations’ ashamed of themselves, particularly Neville who he seemed to hate even more than Harry, which Hermione personally had thought impossible.  
“Your toad could have produced better content, Longbottom. Detention and you’re going to rewrite this essay.” Neville bowed his head in shame as Hermione shook furiously.  
“That’s not fair to Neville, sir. He spent hours on that essay and-“ Professor Snape’s glare stopped her in her tracks.  
“If I had wanted your opinion, Miss Granger, I would’ve asked for it. However you seem incapable of keeping your abnormally large mouth shut for more than two minutes. You can join Longbottom in detention, and five points from Gryffindor for speaking out of turn.” He told her venomously, making her copy Neville and bow her head in shame. She felt herself blushing a furious red, she hadn’t been this embarrassed since Halloween after hearing Ron’s comment.  
She fought to keep control of her breathing before carrying on with the lesson in silence, not raisin her hand once or even meeting anyone’s eyes, she felt like she’d lose all self control and start bawling her eyes out as soon as she did. The lesson felt like it dragged on much longer than usual, and Hermione counted down the minutes until she could leave the awful dungeons and hide away and calm down in peace, after all Harry had Quidditch practice and Ron usually watched him so it’s not like she’d be missed.  
When they were finally released from the lesson Hermione, Harry and Ron practically ran out of the dungeons, Hermione still trying to contain her tears.  
“You guys go ahead, I’m going to go write to mum and dad and you don’t want to be late.” She told them, rushing off before they could argue or ask to come with her. She sped up when she realised it was happening again, that she could be having another episode like that day in the toilets. She didn’t slow down or stop until she was inside the owlry, seeing that it was empty she shut the door behind her and let the tears fall down, going to the perches closest to the windows and gently stroking the owls as she put her bag on the floor quietly, so as to avoid waking up any of the still sleeping owls. She sat down at the window ledge and pulled out a parchment and her new quill from George, writing a short letter to her parents.  
‘Hi mum, hi dad,  
I got here alright yesterday, and had all my first lessons back today. It was mostly alright, handed in my homework and got some old homework back, all good marks as usual.  
Harry has practice tonight and Ron is going to be obsessing over it as usual, so I’m going to make the most of it and have some quiet time.  
I hope you’re both well, send a reply back with the owl, please.  
Love, Hermione’  
She attached the letter to the closest owl which was awake, whispering her mum’s name to it as she watched it fly off, and let the tears fall again, not hearing the door open behind her until she felt an arm being flung over each of her shoulders. She looked up to see the twins smiling comfortingly down at her.  
“What’s wrong, Granger? Homesick?” George asked her, rubbing her arm softly. She shook her head and wiped her tears.  
“It’s nothing, I’m just over dramatic, I’m sorry.” She told them, trying to break free only to feel herself being hugged tightly. She leaned her head on his chest and let herself calm down before pulling away again.  
“If you’re upset, it’s not nothing.” Fred told her as he rubbed her back softly, smiling at her slightly. She smiled back and took a deep breath, feeling herself calm again.  
“It was just Snape, I tried to defend Neville from him and I just took it too personally. It was silly of me, really.” She admitted, feeling mostly back to normal except. For her eyes which were stinging slightly.  
“  
He’s just a miserable old git who’s never had a friend to stand up for him. You’re a good friend, and a good person, don’t let his words get to you.” Fred told her as George nodded eagerly in agreement.  
“Don’t you worry one bit about him, he’s not worth it.” George told her and she smiled at them both.  
“Thank you. Oh! And thank you for the bracelet and quill, I love them, look!” She beamed, holding out her left wrist to show the charm bracelet and pointing towards her bag which had her quill balanced on top of it. She hugged each of them and smiled at them.  
“No problem at all, Granger. Thanks for the cards, they were a treat to annoy Percy with.” Fred grinned, making her laugh. She hoped they would never change. They attached whatever letter they had been hoping to send to the leg of a small tawny owl, which took flight immediately.  
“How come you guys aren’t at Quidditch?” She asked as they all left the owlry, having decided to take the long walk back to the common room. They both shrugged.  
“Wood wanted to focus more on Harry’s flying, so the rest of us all cleared off.” George told her, she nodded in understanding as they began their journey down the stairs towards the courtyard. The twins began to tell Hermione about some of their favourite pranks they had pulled and memories with their best friend Lee Jordan, Gryffindor’s other resident trouble maker. They also told her about their best memories of teasing Percy, who had never taken to their humour the same way their other brothers and younger sister had. She was laughing more with them than she had over most of her first term, loving to hear about her friends’ mischievous adventures over the years, especially the ones on their siblings. She had always wanted a brother or sister to joke around with and talk to, she envied that of Ron and the twins, it sounded amazing how much fun the twins had with them.  
She noticed that they were both very touchy and liked to nudge her whenever she found herself laughing exceptionally hard, or to pat her head almost patronisingly whenever she was point out the obvious flaws in one of their stories. She loved every minute, feeling herself more free around other people than she had ever been in her life.  
Hermione almost wanted to cry again by the time they reached the tower, she’d been having such a blast with the twins and had sworn to make a start on her potions essay as soon as she had gotten changed. She regretted that now. She wanted to spend more time with them, and hear all of their antics and ignore her responsibilities for one night. She couldn’t though.  
“Thank you, both, for cheering me up.” She told them quietly, feeling quite shy as if overthinking everything that had happened in the past twenty minutes or so. They both grinned and waved her off as they hugged her tightly, huffing about how ‘it’s no big deal, Granger’  
“If he gives you any more trouble, let us know.” Fred grinned as he disappeared towards his dormitory, leaving Hermione to head up the stairs to her own.


	11. Chapter Eleven- Flammell

Chapter Eleven  
Hermione didn’t think much on Snape’s words after a few days, she couldn’t take them seriously after the prank Fred and George had pulled in retaliation. They had used muggle hair bleach (how they had gotten access to it she had no idea) and put it in his shampoo. He walked into the Great Hall early Saturday morning, red with rage and roared out that if he knew who had done it they would be facing at least a month of detention. They winked at her as they left the Great Hall, and she knew it had been them, for her. She couldn’t wipe the smile off her face for hours.  
That day had been a glorious one, she found herself roaming the grounds stress free, having completed all of her homework that she had been set and relishing in the picture of Snape’s hair and face. It was a truly marvellous day.  
She joined Harry and Ron in the common room, switching places with Harry to play Ron at wizards’ chess, though they all knew she was even worse than Harry. It was still fun, and Harry found himself chiming in to help her occasionally, so she didn’t lose as spectacularly as she normally would have done.  
Later that day she found herself taking a winter stroll across the grounds with Neville, both of whom wanted to spend more time together than they had in their first term. They found themselves talking about their childhoods and Hermione told him all about spending her summers with her cousin and about having two dentists for parents (‘sometimes all I want is to just hide away with boxes of sweets but they’d probably have a heart attack. Each’) he laughed at that, and told her about being the grandson of a paranoid and overprotective witch, and the son of two fallen aurors. He sounded slightly off at that so she forced herself to not ask any questions, only to nod and laugh when he did. They then began to talk about being in Gryffindor, and what that meant to them.  
“I begged the hat to put me in Hufflepuff, I’m not brave at all, I’ve always been terrified of everything, Gran’s paranoia ran off to me, I suppose. She wanted me to be Gryffindor, though, just like dad.” She nodded at him understandingly and rubbed his shoulder as he paused. “I want to make him proud. Both of them. And to prove to Gran that I’m not a hopeless case.” She shook her head enthusiastically at him.  
“Neville, the hat isn’t wrong, if you’re in Gryffindor it’s because you’re a true Gryffindor, it knows that you can do amazing things if you try, and if you’re not worried. I’m sure your parents, wherever they are, and your gran, are gonna be so proud of you before you leave this school, they probably already are, you’ve just got to believe in yourself.” She told him earnestly, he nodded, looking as though he had tears in his eyes. She hugged him tightly. “You will never be a hopeless case, and if they can’t see that then don’t worry, I’ll always believe in you.” He nodded shakily, and she let him turn away to wipe his tears quickly. They began to make small talk small talk as they made their way back to the castle slowly, talking about their lessons and how much they hated potions. He even thanked her for trying to defend him earlier that week. She blushed and shrugged it off, with a shy ‘what are friends for?’  
Once back in the castle, he rushed off to go write to his gran, while Hermione wandered back to the common room herself. She hoped everyone was out, she knew most of the older students were at Hogsmeade that weekend so thought that maybe her favourite seat in the common room, right by the fire, would be free. She wanted to get started on her Christmas books.  
Luckily, the only people in the common room when she got there were Harry, Ron and Dean, who were sat around one of the circle tables debating something to do with Quidditch, she didn’t care enough to find out what it was. She made her way to the stairs and ran to get her book and pull her dressing gown around herself, feeling almost numb from the bitter winds she had been out in. She also grabbed a book from the top of her nightstand, not caring which, and rushing back down to the sofa.  
She pulled open her book (The Great Gatsby) when she was comfortable, flicking through the pages steadily and picturing the scenes as she went. She loved romance books, she always had, though most people would never expect it from her. Hermione had always loved the idea of a fairy tale love story and would often gush to her aunt about the romances from her books, and what she wanted for herself in the future, her aunt often having to remind her that she was much too young to even be thinking of such things, though she would always chime in and ask questions. She just found the idea of loving someone so much, so strongly and deeply, so comforting and idealistic. She wanted a thrilling love of her own, one that would be worthy of its own book, one so full of adventure that people would gasp and think it pure fiction, impossible. Though she would never tell any of her friends this. She would drop dead from the embarrassment.  
“‘Mione!” Ron called from across the room after a while, breaking her from her focus on Gatsby and Nick. She nodded over to him, smiling slightly. “Have you done the charms homework?” He asked hopefully, and she internally groaned, chanting in her head ‘don’t ask me, don’t ask me, don’t ask me’, though she already knew it was coming. She nodded and he beamed up at her. “You wouldn’t mind helping me with it, would you? I’ve started it but I don’t remember half of the stuff.”  
“Get your parchment and we’ll do it now.” She told him, and he ran off to get it, coming back less than a minute later with his parchment, quill and ink pot. She took a seat next to Dean and sighed as Ron sat down opposite, carelessly dropping his things onto the table. She began to talk him through the spells, and the wand movements, as he filled up his parchment with scribbled notes and diagrams. They had been asked to recap all of the spells they had learnt in first term, Hermione knew it was going to be useful for revision for end of year exams, so had taken to doing it over and over again throughout her Christmas break, trying to keep it as perfect as possible. Harry had rushed through his at the end of the break, and Ron had decided to do his last minute, as usual. It frustrated Hermione beyond belief, but she was more than happy to help him out, glad that he wasn’t just leaving it to her and was mostly just asking her if he had it right.  
Hermione heard dozens of footsteps and knew that the older years were back, jumping up and rushing back to the sofa to get her book, Dean also getting up and mumbling something about noise, before disappearing to the dormitory. The portrait hole swung open and the room began to full with laughter and low mumbling. It was then that Hermione remembered the prank of Snape earlier. She told her friends, who were gasping with laughter, and began to laugh again herself. It really had been quite a sight.  
“Oi, Harry, just a warning, Wood’s going to be running practice every day until the match, he’s worried about playing Hufflepuff now that Snape’s refereeing.” Harry nodded in response, turning his focus to the portrait hole which swung open once more to reveal Neville, hopping through as his legs had been hexed together. Leg-locker curse. Hermione glared at everyone who laughed as she worked the counter-curse, helping him to sit in the seat Dean had vacated.  
“What happened?” She asked, looking over him again to make sure nothing else had been done.  
“Malfoy.” He said shakily. “I met him outside the library. He said he’d been looking for someone to practise that on.”  
“Go to Professor McGonagall. Report him!” She urged him, though he shook his head.  
“I don’t want more trouble.” He told her, she sighed and rubbed his shoulder compassionately as Ron went on about defending himself.  
“There’s no need to tell me I’m not brave enough for Gryffindor. Malfoy’s already done that.” Hermione felt horrible for Neville, only that morning he had been worrying, and crying, about the same thing and Malfoy had gone and dug at Neville’s worries. Harry clearly also felt bad for him, digging out a chocolate frog and handing it to him with a kind smile. Neville looked as though he was going to cry.”  
“You’re worth twelve of Malfoy. The sorting hat chose you for Gryffindor, didn’t it? And where’s Malfoy? In stinking Slytherin.” Neville smiled slightly, and Hermione beamed at him, though he wasn’t looking in her direction.  
“Thanks, Harry… I think I’ll go to bed… D’you want the card, you collect them, don’t you?” Neville asked, handing Harry the card as he left towards the boys dormitory.  
“Dumbledore again. He was the first one I ever-“ he gasped and both Hermione and Ron looked at him curiously. “I’ve found him.” He whispered. “I’ve found Flammel! I told you I’d read the name somewhere before, I read it on the train coming here- listen to this: ‘Professor Dumbledore is particularly famous for his defeat of the Dark wizard Grindelwald in 1945, for the discovery of the twelve uses of dragon’s blood, and his work on alchemy with his partner, Nicholas Flammel.” Hermione racked her brain for anything on alchemy, and jumped up suddenly, practically yelling at the boys to stay where they were as she sprinted up to her dormitory once again, rifling through her school bag for the book she’d borrowed from the library back in November. She sprinted back, slamming the book onto the table.  
“I never thought to look in here!” She whispered excitedly. “I got this out of the library weeks ago for a bit of light reading.” Ron mumbled a sarcastic ‘light?’ And she told him to be quiet while she practically ripped through the pages, scanning for any mention of Nicholas Flammel.  
“I knew it. I knew it!” She breathed, ignoring Ron’s snide comments. “Nicholas Flammel is the only known maker of the Philosopher’s Stone!” She turned to them both with an expectant look.  
“The what?” They both asked and she groaned, her good mood disappearing and feeling slightly snappy. Calm down, she told herself.  
“Oh, honestly, don’t you two read? Look- read that, there.” She turned the book towards them and waited while they read. “See- the dog must be guarding Flammel’s Philosopher’s Stone! I bet he asked Dumbledore to keep it safe for him, because they’re friends and he knew someone was after it. That’s why he wanted the Stone moved out of Gringotts!” She knew she was being overly excited, but they’d figured it out. They’d practically forgotten about the stone after finding nothing for so long.  
“A stone that makes gold and stops you dying!” Said Harry. “No wonder Snape’s after it! Anyone would want it.”  
“And no wonder we couldn’t find Flammel in that Study of Recent Developments in Wizardry,” said Ron. “He’s not exactly recent if he’d six hundred and sixty five is he?”  
They carried on talking about it until they were yawning and resting on the table, deciding to go to bed. Hermione couldn’t help but wonder what it would mean if Snape got the stone.


	12. Chapter Twelve- Victories and Violence

Chapter Twelve  
The next weekend brought Harry’s second Quidditch game.  
Hermione had spent every Quidditch practice watching Harry fly and watching him gain more confidence in his dives and pulling out of steep dives. She felt fairly confident that, should Snape gain control of the broom once again, he would be able to manoeuvre the broom enough to avoid cracking his skull open. She didn’t want to think what would happen if he fell of the broom, hoping only that one of the observing professors would know how to break the fall.  
She had been so focused on his practicing that she had taken to waking herself up extra early every morning to catch up on all the work she would normally do in the evenings. By the day of the match she was utterly exhausted. It was impossible for her to drag herself out of her bed on the morning of the match, Lavender having to shake her awake at ten o’clock.  
“Hermione, get up.” She called, violently shaking Hermione’s shoulder for at least the tenth time. “Hermione, come on, the match, you don’t want to miss it.” Hermione shot up at the mention of the match, groaning as she realised how late she probably was. She thanked lavender for waking her and rushed to get ready, throwing on her warmest clothes and her Gryffindor scarf, grabbed her wand and cloak, and sprinted down to the Great Hall. She met Ron and Harry as they were leaving, followed by the rest of the Gryffindor team. She caught her breath and joined them, walking in between Harry and Fred.  
They were all fairly quiet as they walked, with the exceptions of Wood rambling the strategies, and Fred and George mocking him behind his back. It made Hermione want to burst out laughing but the worried look on Harry’s face made her stifle it. She wished Harry and the team good luck before she and Ron found their seats, luckily Neville had seen them coming and saved them two seats.  
“Now, don’t forget, it’s Locomotor Motis.” Hermione muttered as Ron glared at her, stuffing his wand up his sleeve.  
“I know.” He snapped. “Don’t nag.” She rolled her eyes and though to herself ‘stay calm, don’t snap’ as she scanned the crowds, seeing who’s as there for the match. She noticed that the Slytherins were creeping into the stand they were in, and groaned internally, not needing to deal with any petty arguments. She felt a strong feeling of anxiety coursing through her, as she thought of all the things that could go wrong at any point of the match or even the whole year. Snape seemed to be the root of all of it, so she found herself planning to keep an extra close eye on him, scanning the stands for him when she saw Dumbledore. Snape wouldn’t dare to try anything if Dumbledore was there. She almost screamed in relief.  
“I’ve never seen Snape look so mean.” Ron told her as she looked at Snape, who was scowling at no one in particular. “Look- they’re off. Ouch!” She looked to her friend but saw Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle towering over him. She simply turned away from them, focusing on her other friend as he flew once around the pitch with his team before the game started.  
Hermione had never been so focused on a sporting event in her life. She was keenly watching Harry as he circled the pitch, diving underneath the other players and ducking away from the Bludgers that Hufflepuff’s beaters were aiming mercilessly towards him. Fred and George gave them a run for their money, almost knocking the girl off her broom at least twice. She kept her eyes locked on Harry, following every move he made so closely that everything else around her was background noise. At one point, he made a sharp dive and she called for Ron.  
“Ron! Harry-“ she heard him practically yell ‘what’ in return, but it seemed that Harry had lost his focus on the Snitch and was once again circling the arena, before shooting straight off towards Snape. “Come on Harry, come on Harry.” She screamed as she saw him reach out his hand, momentarily pulling out of the dive with his arm raised in triumph, the Snitch clasped in his hand. She cheered loudly along with all the other Gryffindors.  
“Ron! Ron! Where are you? The game’s over! Harry’s won!” She shrieked, ignoring the chaos behind her as she ran down the stands to the pitch, running straight to Harry and hugging him more tightly than she’d hugged anyone. “Congratulations!” She yelled to him over all of the noise, letting go of him and beaming proudly at him as she walked to the edge where Ron was stood with a bloody nose and a cocky face.  
“Neville was brilliant, did you see him?” She shook her head, mortified as she saw Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle making their way down the final steps of the pitch, sporting several bruises over their faces, Malfoy growing a black eye. He began to tell her everything as they made their way back to the castle, knowing Harry and the team were going to stay to celebrate for a bit.

Hours later, when Harry had also joined them, having followed Snape and overheard something with Quirrel, which left them all shaken.  
“So you mean the stone’s only safe as long as Quirrel stands up to Snape?” Hermione asked in alarm.  
“It’ll be gone by next Tuesday.” Ron groaned. They sat there for a moment, before deciding to put off worrying for the moment, and to join the party. After all, Harry had just provided Gryffindor with the most spectacular victory imaginable, most likely breaking the record for quickest time taken to catch the Snitch. Hermione and Ron were immensely proud of him. 

“Congratulations!” Hermione called to Fred and George, who were stood by the fireplace charming sparks to fly around the room, some spelling out ‘Gryffindor’ over the portrait hole. They both turned to grin at her.  
“Thanks, Granger. Where’ve you been?” Fred asked, charming one particular spark to hit his older brother, who had just climbed through the portrait hole and had an obvious look of distaste on his face.  
“Good shot, I was at the match, did you not see us? Your idiot of a brother got himself into a fight with Malfoy two minutes in.” Hermione rolled her eyes as Fred and George both looked at each other and wiped fake tears away.  
“Our brother, so grown up, making us so proud!” George dramatically cried, making her giggle. “Git deserves it, if he’s anything like his father.” He told her, busting out with a booming laugh as Lee Jordan fell over a second year, jumping up and helping him to his feet quickly.  
“What’s wrong with his father?” She asked curiously. Fred and George both turned to her with serious expressions.  
“Well, You-Know-Who had a load of followers, he wanted to get rid of all muggle-borns and wanted to keep magic within magical families. Loads of witches and wizards agreed, and were ready to make it happen. Guess who was one of the most loyal followers.” Hermione’s jaw dropped slightly. She knew some people looked down on her being from a muggle family, but she hadn’t known how serious it was.  
“Dad’s been wanting to prove him guilty of it for years. When He disappeared, the Malfoy’s turned to the ministry and convinced them they were innocent, that He’d made them follow him.” Fred explained, Hermione nodding slightly as he spoke. She understood well enough what that meant, that Malfoy most likely shared his father’s views, that he most likely wanted her gone from the magical world. She would fight him to the ends of the earth if he ever tried to tell her she didn’t belong there. She would prove everyone who shared those views wrong one way or another, but would start by getting the best results that the school had ever seen. Okay, maybe that was ambitious, but she’d definitely make sure she got the top grades of her year group, and would make more of herself than anyone who thought that way of her could ever make of themselves.


	13. Chapter Thirteen- Eggs and Easter

Chapter Thirteen  
The weeks leading up to Easter brought Hermione to realise how much they would have to revise to get into their second year. She would be stressing over it at any given moment, drawing up revision timetables, writing check-lists of everything they would need to go over by topic and sub topic, writing lists of every spell she had learnt and even making flashcards with wand movements and the incantations.  
Of course, Harry and Ron thought she was crazy, and had been highly discouraging her, but she was pushed even more by the intense workload every Professor seemed to be giving them. She had the three of them hidden away in the library at every waking moment, nagging away at them over their lack of notes and organisation of the notes they did have.  
“Hagrid! What are you doing here?” Ron called, one hot afternoon, making both Harry and Hermione snap their heads up to see their friend. He made his way over to them, though he was hiding something behind his back.  
“Jus’ lookin’.” He sounded suspicious to Hermione, but she didn’t say anything. “An’ what’re you lot up ‘ter? ‘Yer not still looking ‘fer Nicholas Flammel, are ‘yeh?”he asked, eyeing them all up.  
“Oh, we found out who he is ages ago.” Ron looked so proud, it made Hermione want to scoff. “And we know what that dog’s guarding, it’s the Philosopher’s St-“ Hagrid urgently shushed him and checked to make sure no one was listening in.  
“Don’ go shoutin’ about it, what’s the matter with ‘yeh?” Hermione looked up at him, feeling slightly annoyed with Ron. What would he have done if someone overheard, a teacher overheard, and Hagrid got into trouble.  
“There are a few things we wanted to ask you, as a matter of fact,” Hermione wanted to kill both of her friends. “about what’s guarding that stone apart from Fluffy-“  
“Shhhhhh!” Hagrid once again checked that no one was listening. “Listen- come an’ see me later, I’m not promisin’ I’ll tell yeh anythin’, mind, but don’ go rabbitin’ about it in here, students aren’ supposed ter know. They’ll thing I’ve told yeh-“ he told them in a hushed voice.  
“See you later, then.” Harry said, and all three watched as Hagrid shuffled towards the exit to the library, keeping whatever he was holding hidden from everyone.  
“What was he hiding behind his back?” Hermione asked thoughtfully, seeing Harry and Ron looking at her with the same confused and intrigued expression she was sure she had.  
“Do you think it had anything to do with the Stone?” Harry asked. Ron stood up.  
“I’m going to see what section he was in.” Ron disappeared for a minute, before returning with a pile of books and an even more confused expression. “Dragons! Hagrid was looking up stuff about dragons! Look at these: Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland, From Egg to Inferno, A Dragon Keeper’s Guide.” Hermione was panicking, surely Hagrid didn’t have a dragon?  
“Hagrid’s always wanted a dragon, he told me so the first time I ever met him.” Harry told them.  
“But it’s against our laws, dragon-breeding was outlawed by the Warlocks’ Convention of 1709, everyone knows that. It’s hard to stop muggles noticing us if we’re keeping dragons in the back garden- anyway, you can’t tame dragons, it’s dangerous. You should see the burns Charlie’s got off wild ones in Romania.” Ron told them.  
“But there aren’t any wild dragons in Britain?” Harry almost questioned, looking alarmed at the possibility.  
“Of course there are. Common Welsh Green and Hebridean Blacks. The ministry of magic has a job hushing them up, I can tell you. Our lot have to keep putting spells on muggles who’ve spotted them, to make them forget.” Ron explained, Hermione looked at him in confusion.  
“So what on Earth’s Hagrid up to?” They stayed in silence for a few moments. She shook her head and spoke again. “Let’s just finish this and then we can go right to ask him.” The boys both nodded uncertainly, before she began to drawl on at them about the key magical inventions and the dates they were invented. 

Around an hour later, they found themselves knocking on Hagrid’s door, hearing a hasty ‘who is it?’ before Hagrid let them in. Hermione fought the urge to jump at how hot the hut was. She felt herself beginning to sweat as soon as the door was slammed shut behind them, taking her cloak off and staring at the fireplace, which was blazing despite the hot summer weather.  
“So- yeh wanted ter ask me somethin’?” Hagrid asked. Harry looked Hagrid I’m the eyes as the elder man sat down in the chair closest to the fire.  
“Yes. We were wondering if you could tell us what’s guarding the Philosopher’s Stone apart from Fluffy.” Harry asked with no hesitation.  
Hagrid frowned at him.  
“Of course I can’t. Number one I don’t know meself. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn’ tell yeh even if I could. That stone’s here fer a good reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts- I s’ppose yeh’ve worked that one out an’ all? Beats me how yeh even know abou’ Fluffy.” Hermione grimaced at the memory of facing the three headed dog. She had had nightmares for almost a week.  
“Oh, come on Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you do know, you know everything that goes on round here.” She hoped she sounded flattering, hoped he was taking everything as a compliment, and couldn’t see through her. His beard twitching told her it was working, he was trying not to smile. She quickly carried on. “We only wondered who had done the guarding, really. We wondered who Dumbledore had trusted enough to help him, apart from you.” She tried to ignore Harry and Ron beaming at her and instead smiled up at Hagrid, as though in admiration.  
“Well, I don’ s’pose it could hurt ter tell yeh that… let’s see… he borrowed Fluffy from me… then some o’ the teachers did enchantments… Professor Sprout- Professor Flitwick- Professor McGonagall- Professor Quirrel- an’ Professor Dumbledore did somethin’ o’ course. Hang on, I’ve forgotten someone. Oh yeah, Professor Snape.” Hagrid finished off, having counted them one by one on his fingers. Hermione, Harry and Ron’s jaws all dropped in horror.  
“Snape?” They all gasped, and Hagrid frowned at all of them.  
“Yeah- yer not still on abou’ that, are yeh? Look, Snape helped protect the Stone, he’s not about ter steal it.” Hagrid explained, though it seemed the three first years were all thinking the same thing. If Snape helped to protect the Stone then that would make it all the easier for him to find out the other teachers’ defences. It seemed he was already there, except for Quirrel’s and how to pass Fluffy.  
“You’re the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy, aren’t you, Hagrid? And you wouldn’t tell anyone, would you? Not even the teachers?” Harry asked anxiously, letting out a deep breath when Hagrid shook his head with a proud expression.  
“Not a soul knows except me an’ Dumbledore.” Hermione let out a short sigh of relief.  
“Well that’s something.” Harry murmured to his two friends, before turning once again to Hagrid. “Hagrid’s, can we have a window open? I’m boiling.” Hermione internally cheered for him asking, she’d felt too uncomfortable to ask herself, not being nearly as close to Hagrid as Harry was. Hermione noticed them both turn to look at the fireplace, and curiously turned herself. There was a huge, black egg. “Hagrid, what’s that?” Harry asked slowly, as if something horrifying was dawning upon him. Hermione and Ron looked at it too, intrigued and trying to figure out what it was.  
“Ah- that’s, er…” Hagrid fumbled nervously with his beard, as though trying to come up with a believable lie.  
“Where did you get it, Hagrid? It must’ve cost you a fortune.” Ron was crouching as close to the egg as his skin could stand, though when he turned back to face everyone Hermione noticed that his skin was flushed red from the heat.  
“Won it. Las’ night. I was down in the village havin’ a few drinks an’ got into a game o’ cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest.” Hermione still had no clue what exactly was going on, but a good enough idea to know Hagrid had a dangerous creature. She just wasn’t sure which creature.  
“But what are you going to do with it when it’s hatched?” She asked, looking between Hagrid and the egg curiously. She began to piece little pieces together, and hoped she was wrong. Heat, fire, egg.  
“Well, I’ve bin doin’ some readin’. Got this outta the library- Dragon Breading for Pleasure and Profit.” Hermione internally groaned. She’d hoped she was wrong. “It’s a bit outta date, o’ course, but it’s all in here. Keep the egg in the fire, ‘cause their mother’s breathe on ‘em, see, an’ when it hatches, feed it on a bucket o’ brandy mixed with chicken blood every half hour. An’ see here- how ter recognise diff’rent eggs- what I got there’s a Norwegian Ridgeback. They’re rare, them.” Hermione understood that to mean highly dangerous. She fought back a groan of frustration as she pointed out the obvious.  
“Hagrid you live in a wooden house.” He chose to ignore her, and she found herself gesturing to Ron and Harry that they should leave, telling Hagrid they’d be back for another visit soon. 

“I don’t know what he’s thinking!” Hermione complained as they made their way up the hill to the castle. “I swear you said Dragon Breeding and Keeping is illegal in England?” Ron nodded. “So what’s he doing?” Harry and Ron both shrugged their shoulders, and walked in silence for a few minutes.  
“He’s always wanted a dragon. He told me the first time I met him.” Harry mentioned offhandedly. Hermione nodded in understanding, she knew how passionate Hagrid was over his dangerous creatures.  
They changed the subject after that, instead complaining over Snape and Quirrel and the Philosophers Stone. It would simply be too easy for Snape to frighten Quirrel into telling Snape how to defeat his task, and no matter how much they trusted Hagrid they knew that he wasn’t exactly the best person to keep a secret. 

If all that would protect the Stone from the potions master, they were royally screwed.


	14. Chapter Fourteen- Norbert

Chapter Fourteen 

As the days passed by, Hermione, Harry and Ron found themselves always either visiting the dragon egg in Hagrid’s hut, hiding away in the library revising for their upcoming exams, or curled away from the rest of Gryffindor house in the common room, whispering about the Philosopher’s Stone and Snape’s threat to it. They were beyond stressed and exhausted. 

They were up before sunrise most days and were often in the corner of the common room until the dead of night every day, that particular Friday morning being no different. Hermione was awake and dressed by 6:15, slouched over a table in the common room finishing and editing all the essays that were due that week, waiting for her friends to join her. She was just finishing up the conclusion of her potion’s essay when she heard heavy footsteps from the direction of the boys’ staircase. She peaked up and smiled as she saw Ron, his uniform messier than usual. 

“Morning, ‘Mione!” He yawned, she smiled and waved back, fighting the need to yawn too. He dropped his bag to one of the empty seats with a loud thud, making Hermione wince. He sat down beside it, smiling apologetically at her. 

“Good morning.” She greeted shortly, returning to scribbling the final touches to her essay. She gave it a once-over and felt relieved, that was the one she was least confident in. “Are you alright? You look exhausted!” She pointed out upon looking back to her friend, who’s eyebags could probably out-do her own. He nodded sleepily and pulled out the latest book on dragons which he had borrowed from the library. 

“Yeah, I heard something from one of the other boys’ rooms, woke me up earlier than I wanted.” He grumbled, making her smile slightly. She hadn’t heard a peep, thankfully this proved that the boy’s and girl’s spaces had been spelled to be soundproof. 

They made small talk for around half an hour, until there were more and more people joining them, including all of Ron’s brothers, and finally Harry. The room was full of laughter and chatter by the time the trio were ready to make their way to breakfast, joined by a steady stream of yawning, giggling first and second year girls and zombie-like older year boys. The three took their usual seats, near Fred, George, Lee Jordan and Percy, with Neville, Seamus and Dean on their other sides making polite conversation about sports, both wizarding and muggle, and Hermione’s roommates Lavender and Parvarti giggling about Rita Skeeter’s latest gossip column in the Daily Prophit. As they all settled down, piling food onto their plates and a variety of drinks into their mugs, the post owls began to whiz into the Great Hall, hundreds of owls filing in through the huge window at the head of the hall. It was a sight Hermione wasn’t sure she could ever get used to. 

Hedwig, Harry’s snowy white owl, gracefully made her way over to the three, carrying a single piece of parchment. Hermione stroked Hedwig softly and offered her ripped up pieces of toast, while Harry glanced at the note with wide eyes. He showed it discreetly to his two friends, Hermione momentarily forgetting to breath when she saw the messy scrawl. ‘It’s hatching’ She knew she would have to practically force the boys to their lessons now. 

“No.” She snapped quietly, but forcefully. They both looked at her with disappointed expressions. 

“Hermione, how many times in our lives are we going to see a dragon hatching?” Ron whispered as they made their way to the greenhouse for herbology. Hermione stood her ground firmly, hissing back at him. 

“We’ve got lessons, we’ll get into trouble, and that’s nothing compared to what Hagrid’s going to be in when someone finds out what he’s doing-” She was so focused on getting Ron to realize that she was right that she didn’t notice Malfoy eying them curiously. Thankfully, Harry did. 

“Shut up!” He whispered to them, glancing up at Malfoy who had stopped dead in his tracks to listen to them, probably hoping for new things to bully them over, the pompous git. Harry kept a worried eye on him for the rest of their walk, though Hermione did eventually agree to joining them all to a quick visit to Hagrid’s hut in their morning break. As soon as they heard the sound of the bell from the castle, they dropped their trowels and practically sprinted to Hagrid’s hut, gasping for breath by the time he greeted them at the door with a flushed face and excited look in his eyes. 

“It’s nearly out.” Ron was giddy with excitement as the four of them drew their chairs up to the table and watched with bated breath. 

All at once there was a scraping noise and the egg split open. The baby dragon flopped onto the table. They all noted that it wasn’t particularly gorgeous, its’ limbs and wings all dangling off of the main body, trying to co-ordinate themselves as it took in its’ surroundings. It sneezed. A few sparks flew out of its snout. 

“Isn’t he beautiful?” Hagrid murmured, as quietly as he could. He reached out a hand to stroke the dragon’s head. It snapped at his fingers, showing pointed fangs. Hermione glanced at it curiously, seeing it was already much larger than she had expected from the small egg. “Bless him, look, he knows his mummy.” Hagrid awed, though Hermione and Harry were looking between him and the egg in worry. Ron was too dumb-struck at the sight of the baby dragon to see the same issues Hermione and Harry saw. 

“Hagrid, how fast do Norwegian Ridgebacks grow, exactly?” She asked quietly. Hagrid turned to her, opening his mouth to answer when the colour suddenly drained from his face- he leapt to his feet and ran to the window. 

“What’s the matter?” Harry asked, leaning up to look through the window as well. 

“Someone was lookin’ through the gap in the curtains- it's a kid- he's running back up ter the school.” Hermione watched as Harry ran to the door and looked out, she hoped beyond hope that her suspicions were wrong, but Harry’s horrified face showed that she was right. Malfoy had seen the dragon. This, in Hermione’s opinion, was much worse than if Dumbledore or McGonagall or anyone else had seen the dragon with their own eyes. Malfoy would never let Hagrid keep him and would surely ruin him if he tried. 

They excused themselves from the hut with horror-struck expressions, promising Hagrid that they would be back as soon as they could. For now, they had to get back to their lessons and figure out what to do about Malfoy and the situation. 

Throughout the week, the three would take it in turns visiting Hagrid over their breaks, and would join together in the evenings to attempt to convince him to get rid of the dragon, who Hagrid had ridiculously deemed fit to name Norbert. 

“Just let him go- set him free.” Harry desperately urged the next Tuesday evening. Hagrid shook his head furiously as he stroked the ever-growing dragon, which was almost three times bigger than it had been when it hatched, only five days prior. 

“I cant! He’s too little. He’d die.” Hagrid explained, for the fiftieth time that week. Hermione wanted to bang her head against the wall in frustration. Harry and Eon kept glancing at each other, though Hermione had taken to keeping an eye on the windows through all of their visits, constantly paranoid that Malfoy would come back with Snape or Dumbledore, or even the Minister of Magic himself, having boasted that his father was in the Minister’s good books. 

“Hagrid!” Harry exclaimed, so loudly that Hermione even turned from the window to look at him, though she turned back only a moment later. “Give it a fortnight and Norbert’s going to be as long as your house. Malfoy could go to Dumbledore at any moment.” 

“I-I know I can’t keep him forever, but I can’t jus’ dump him. I can’t” Hagrid admitted, sounding genuinely distraught at the idea. Hermione wanted to wrap him in a tight hug. 

“Charlie.” Harry blurted out after minutes of silence. Hermione caught on to his idea immediately. 

“You’re losing it, too. I’m Ron, remember?” 

“No- Charlie- your brother Charlie. In Romania. Studying dragons. We could send Norbert to him and then put him back in the wild!” Harry explained, Hermione and Ron agreeing that it was the best thing for him. Hagrid, very reluctantly, agreed to let them owl Charlie, Hermione pulling out a spare piece of parchment and her favourite quill, the one George had gifted her for Christmas, and beginning to write everything the three boys told her to. 

‘Dear Charlie, 

I hope this letter finds you well. We’ve got a bit of a problem. Hagrid, you remember him, the gamekeeper? Well, he found a dragon egg, which has hatched. He’s a Norwegian Ridgeback, nearly a week old, and is getting too big for the castle. We were wondering if there’s a way you could get him, so you could keep him safe. 

Let us know if you can help ASAP, 

Love, 

Ron.’ 

Hermione showed Ron the letter and put it in her robe pocket, slipping out another sheet of parchment and beginning a letter to her own parents, who she had barely had the time to write to in weeks. 

‘Hi mum! Hi dad! 

I’m so sorry it’s been so long, things have been hectic around here. 

I hope you’re both alright, how has everything been? Is work okay? How is everyone else, as well? Did Aunty Em find out the gender of the baby, yet? 

Everything’s been alright here, just really busy. I’ve been revising almost all the time, and the rest of the time I’m trying to get Harry and Ron to do the same. They’re disaster cases, they are. 

I can’t write much now, we’re with Hagrid, I think I told you about him? He’s the gamekeeper, and our friend. We’re just helping him with some of his animals. 

I hope to hear back from you soon! 

Loads of love, 

Hermione’ 

She slipped it into her pocket with Charlie’s letter, and returned to the conversation. 

The three eventually left Hagrid, rushing up to the owlery to find Hedwig and to send off their letters. Hermione went over to a waking tawny owl, stroking it softly and offering it some of the owl treats from the box by the door. It happily ate them and pecked at her affectionately. She attached the letter to its leg loosely, stroking it once more before telling it her mother’s name, and watching it soar off behind Hedwig. 

They made their way down to the Great Hall together, talking about their plans for the upcoming Easter holidays and what they hoped to do after escaping the problems of Norbert and the Philosopher’s Stone. Ron wanted to spend the whole of the holidays playing wizard’s chess and maybe exploring the whole castle. Harry wanted to spend it all playing Quidditch and with his two friends. 

“How about you, ‘Mione?” Harry asked as they approached the steps to the castle. 

“I’m not sure, really. All I wanted to do when I came here was prove that I belong here, you know, good grades and everything to show that I can keep up with everything even if I wasn’t raised with magic. I’ve pretty much managed that.” Harry and Ron stared at her in shock. 

“But what about making friends? Enjoying life? Making memories?” Ron asked loudly, making Hermione flush as she thought of what to say to her friend. How could she explain herself without being judged? What if they found her weird and wanted to stop being her friend? After all, they were perfectly fine without her to begin with. 

“Drop it, Ron. Let’s get some food, I’m starving.” Harry told them, Hermione smiling gratefully at him as they entered the Hall to the warm smells of dozens of dishes. They sat in their usual seats and forgot about all other worries.


	15. Chapter Fifteen- Letters

Chapter Fifteen 

They spent that entire week nervously awaiting Charlie’s response. They would spend hours upon hours hidden in the library, making revision notes mindlessly and strolling around the grounds, casting dozens of spells for the practice. On Wednesday evening, they finally received word from Ron’s brother. 

‘Dear Ron, 

How are you? Thanks for the letter- I'd be glad to take the Norwegian Ridgeback, but it won’t be easy getting him here. I think the best thing will be to send him over with some friends of mine who are coming to visit me next week. Trouble is, they mustn’t be seen carrying an illegal dragon. 

Could you get the Ridgeback up the tallest tower at midnight on Saturday? They can meet you there and take him away while it’s still dark. 

Send me an answer back as soon as possible. 

Love, 

Charlie.’ 

It had been a massive relief on the three when Ron had read it aloud. They would finally be rid of the stress of keeping Norbert a secret, and Malfoy would no longer have anything over them. It was even more of a relief as Norbert had started his biting phase, having bitten Ron’s hand. It had yet to stop bleeding. 

“We’ve got the Invisibility Cloak. It shouldn’t be too difficult- I think the Cloak’s big enough to cover two of us and Norbert.” Harry told them that night in the common room. Hermione had never been more grateful for whoever had decided to leave Harry his father’s cloak. 

However, nothing good lasts. By the next morning, Ron’s bitten hand had swollen to twice its usual size. They didn’t know if it was safe to go to Madam Pomfrey- would she recognize a dragon bite? By the afternoon, though, he had no choice. The cut had turned a nasty shade of green. It looked as if Norbert’s fangs were poisonous. 

Harry and Hermione rushed up to the hospital wing at the end of their last class to find Ron in a terrible state in bed, dashing straight to his sides in panic. 

“It’s not just my hand,” He whispered. “although that feels like it’s about to fall off. Malfoy told Madam Pomfrey he wanted to borrow one of my books so he could come and have a good laugh at me. He kept threatening to tell her what had really bit me- I've told her it was a dog but I don’t think she believes me- I shouldn’t have hit him at the Quidditch match, that’s why he’s doing this.” Ron rambled. Hermione couldn’t see what had gotten him this worked up, they already knew that Malfoy could tell anyone the truth at any given moment, so why was Ron so panicked? 

“It’ll all be over at midnight on Saturday.” Hermione tried to comfort him, but if anything that panicked Ron more, he bolted upright and broke into a sweat. 

“Midnight on Saturday! Oh no- oh no- I've just remembered- Charlie's letter was in that book Malfoy took, he’s going to know we’re getting rid of Norbert.” Hermione’s mind started whizzing a mile a minute, and she had to fight herself to keep control of her lungs and avoid panicking Ron further. She was slightly saved when Madam Pomfrey ordered them to leave, and they rushed to the common room. 

Harry rushed to his dormitory, however Hermione went to the abandoned window seat and took it, bringing her knees to her chest and trying to avoid having a panic attack as she had the last time she’d been this distressed. Halloween. She managed to regain control when a sudden bang behind her made her suddenly turn 180 degrees. It’s just the twins. Just Fred and George. Don’t worry, Hermione, you’re fine, she repeated to herself mentally, like a mantra. It wasn’t working, and she began to hyperventilate once more. 

“You alright, Granger?” Fred asked in concern, George coming up next to her and squeezing her shoulder supportively. She nodded quickly and repeatedly, unable to form words. Fred and George each took one of her hands and began to breathe really loudly, as if guiding her. She copied them as best as she could, the three of them just breathing and sitting together while Hermione tried to calm down. 

“You alright now?” George asked softly, wrapping her in a gentle hug. She nodded again, feeling shaky and thirsty, but otherwise back to normal. 

“Yes. I’m sorry, that happens quite a lot, I didn’t mean to bother you both.” She whispered as George released her and Fred also hugged her. She felt much calmer, but ready to cry having been seen in this state. By two people she considered to be friends, at that. 

“Don’t apologize, we don’t mind. Is this about what Charlie wrote about?” Fred grinned cheekily, laughing as Hermione froze in shock. “He just said that Ron mentioned a dragon, wanted to make sure he wasn’t covering for us.” He explained, and she slowly pulled out of the hug. 

“You can’t tell anyone!” She almost begged, they nodded furiously at her. “We’re trying to keep Hagrid out of trouble, to get rid of the thing!” 

“Don’t worry, we won’t. If you need any help, let us know. Not sure if you’ve figured, but we’re experts at pulling off top secret plans.” George joked, making Hermione laugh slightly. She nodded gratefully and allowed herself to relax in their company. Only two days, and that brute of a dragon would be gone. 

They began to tell her of all their latest exploits, smiling every time she would giggle at them, and feigning ignorance and deafness every time she would begin to nag at them. She felt herself more relaxed with them than she had been with anyone in months. She didn’t have to pretend to be anyone or anything else, she didn’t have to put on a façade, she could just relax and seek entertainment in the trouble-maker's stories. 

She eventually left them to go to her room, wanting to get into some comfy clothes and get started on her homework. She had just finished getting changed into her favourite pair of fluffy grey pyjamas when a pecking at the door broke her from her routine, rushing over to allow the owl into the room. It affectionately pecked her as she took her letter and paid it. 

‘Hello Darling, 

Everything and everyone are doing great back here, work is the same as usual and we’re all just waiting for Easter so we can see you. Will you be able to come back for Easter? Let us know in your reply. 

Aunty Em and Uncle Chris had the gender scan two weeks ago, but they want to keep it a surprise for everyone else. Baby is all healthy, and growing nicely. Jamie was asking after you on Sunday. He wanted to know if we could all visit you. He wants to see you doing your ‘clever tricks and stuff’. Everyone thought it was some weird joke the two of you have. 

Glad to hear you are alright. How are your friends? Are you all getting along with everything nicely? You just keep working hard, sweetheart. Give your exams and revision your best, we’re going to be proud of you regardless. But please, for the love of God, just have some fun and relaxation, you don’t have to be the best of the best or give all of your time to your studies, you’ll regret it when you are our age. 

Dad said to tell you to ‘have some fun or else’, so do that. He misses you loads, poppet. We both do. I’m sending this with some chocolates Nan and Grandad said to send you. Write a little thank you note for them, too. And let us know if you need anything. 

Loads of love, 

Mum' 

Hermione teared up slightly at the message, wanting nothing more than to be home, in her mother’s arms once again. She was the only one who could usually calm her down after one of her episodes, and had always been the one of the only ones who could touch her during one without Hermione screaming. Mum and Jamie. That was it. She was exceptionally grateful for her newfound friends. 

‘Hi mum, 

I’m really sorry but I don’t think I’ll be able to come home for the holidays. We’ve got a ton of revision and homework and I won’t be able to do the spell work and practical bits of it all at home... 

Glad to hear you are all alright, I do miss you all awfully. You’re going to have to drag me back by the hair after the summer. I can’t wait to see you all again, but as I said earlier in the year, it’s not possible for you guys to visit. Believe me, I’d kill to show you all the castle and for you to meet my friends and everyone. 

I’ll write soon, love you loads! 

Hermione’ 

She pulled out a notepad she had been gifted for Christmas, and began to write once again. 

‘Hi Nan! Hi Grandad! 

Thank you loads for the chocolates! They look lovely! 

I miss you both like crazy! Are you looking after yourselves? Grandad, are you driving Nan mad? Please try not too!  
I can’t write for too long, but everything’s alright here, we’ve got exams coming up after Easter so I’m going to be staying for revision and such, we need to pass to get into the next year. I wish I could come home, though. 

I love you both loads! Thank you again!  
Hermione’ 

She attached both letters to the owl’s leg and petted it as she murmured her mother’s name and sent it on it’s way, feeling herself tear up with how badly she missed her family. Before she could see them, she’d have to save Hagrid and get rid of Norbert. Whatever could go wrong?


	16. Chapter Sixteen- Late Night Wanderings

Chapter Sixteen 

That Saturday Hermione found herself pacing the common room over and over, more stressed than she had been since her days of isolation in September. 

“You ready?” Harry asked her, joining her with the Invisibility Cloak and wrapping it over them both after she nodded. Anything could go wrong with this plan. Norbert could break free, he could bite them, they could be caught, Malfoy could show up, Charlie’s friends might not show up, Hagrid might refuse to say goodbye to Norbert. Endless possibilities, all of which were racing around Hermione’s mind. 

They crept silently to Hagrid’s hut, where they were met with a sobbing Hagrid murmuring tender goodbyes to the wooden crate, which presumable held the baby dragon. 

“He’s got lots o’ rats an’ some brandy for the journey. An’ I’ve packed his teddy bear in case he gets lonely.” He told them in a muffled voice. Any other time, Hermione would’ve felt immense sympathy for him. “Bye-bye Norbert!” Hagrid sobbed as Hermione and Harry covered the crate with the Invisibility Cloak, stepping back under it themselves. “Mummy will never forget you!” He called, and had Hermione not been holding the crate, she would’ve gone up to hug him. 

They somehow managed to get to the top of the tallest tower, though they had no clue how they went unnoticed. They had passed prefects and most likely been making a lot more noise than intended on the staircases, yet they had made it with no struggles so far. 

At least, until they were at the last hurdle, the final set of stairs. Where they saw two people making their way down, a flickering light showing it to be Malfoy, who was being dragged by the ear by Professor McGonagall, who was clad in a tartan dressing gown. 

“Detention! And twenty points from Slytherin! Wandering around in the middle of the night, how dare you?” She barked, briskly marching down the steep stairs with Malfoy in tow. 

“You don’t understand, Professor, Harry Potter’s coming- he's got a dragon!” He exclaimed, McGonagall scoffing in return. 

“What utter rubbish! How dare you tell such lies! Come on- I shall see Professor Snape about you, Malfoy!” They heard, before the pair disappeared from earshot. Hermione and Harry grinned at each other underneath the cloak. They made the rest of the walk in silence, ripping off the cloak when they reached the very top. Hermione began to do an odd sort of jig once the cloak was in the corner on the floor. 

“Malfoy’s got detention! I could sing!” She was grinning ear-to-ear, feeling an odd sense of justice after all the torment he’d placed them under the past few weeks. 

“Don’t.” Harry advised her, she nodded and calmed down, pointing out four flying figures heading in their direction. 

They greeted Charlie’s friends with warm smiles, laughing and making cheery conversation as they worked together to suspend Norbert in their make-shift harness. They were oddly chipper for the middle of the night, and the bitter cold, Hermione thought, though she embraced it, feeling elated at the prospect of not only ridding themselves of Norbert, but also of having seen Malfoy get detention. They shook all four of their hands enthusiastically, waving them off as they flew into the darkness with the crate hanging securely between them. 

At last, Norbert was going... going... gone. 

They absentmindedly made their way back down the stairs, their hearts as light as their hands, now that Norbert was off of them. No more dragon- Malfoy in detention- what could possibly spoil their happiness? 

The answer to that was waiting at the foot of the stairs. As they stepped into the corridor, Filch’s face loomed suddenly out of the darkness. 

“Well, well, well, we are in trouble.” Filch whispered, almost tauntingly. 

They’d left the Invisibility Cloak on top of the tower. 

Hermione was almost in tears the entire walk to McGonagall’s office, thinking of every excuse she could possibly use, but none quite seemed to make anything right. She knew there was no point. There was no reason on earth that Professor McGonagall would accept for their being out of bed and creeping around the school in the dead of night, let alone being up the tallest astronomy tower which was out of bounds except for classes. Nothing could’ve been worse, Hermione thought, up until they entered McGonagall’s office to find her leading Neville. Her heart dropped, what on earth was he doing? 

“Harry!” Neville burst out, as soon as he saw his two friends. “I was trying to find you to warn you, I heard Malfoy saying he was going to catch you, he said that you had a drag-” Harry shook his head furiously at Neville, effectively shutting him up. McGonagall was glaring at the three of them with more fury than Hermione had ever thought humanly possible. 

“I would never have believed it of any of you. Mr Filch says you were up the astronomy tower. It’s one o’clock in the morning. Explain yourselves.” McGonagall seethed. Hermione found herself with her head hung shamefully, staring intently at her slippers. 

“I think I’ve got a good idea of what’s been going on.” No, no, no, Hermione thought. Hagrid would surely be sacked if they knew, and that was best case scenario. “It doesn’t take a genius to work it out. You fed Draco Malfoy some cock-and-bull story about a dragon, trying to get him out of bed and in trouble. I’ve already caught him. I suppose you think it’s funny that Longbottom here heard the story and believed it, too?” Hermione and Harry both tried to catch Neville’s attention, desperately shaking their heads at him as they tried to tell him that it wasn’t true. He refused to meet their eyes. It broke Hermione’s heart to see the first person who had been nice to her so distraught. He looked so hurt, so shocked at the betrayal. Because of her betrayal. 

“I’m disgusted. Four students out of bed in one night! I’ve never heard of such a thing before! You, Miss Granger, I thought you had more sense. As for you, Mr Potter, I thought Gryffindor meant more to you than this. All three of you will receive detentions- yes, you too, Mr Longbottom, nothing gives you the right to walk around school at night, especially these days, it’s very dangerous- and fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor.” Harry gasped, letting out a horrified squeak. 

“Fifty?” 

“Fifty points each.” Hermione began to tremble harder than ever before, feeling the biggest sense of failure and disappointment that she’d ever felt. She had let down not only McGonagall, but Harry, and Neville, and now her entire house. She couldn’t shake that guilt. 

“Professor- please-” Hermione began, while Harry cut across. 

“You can’t!” 

“Don’t tell me what I can and can’t do, Potter. Now get back to bed, all of you. I’ve never been more ashamed of Gryffindor students.” They all sauntered off, slowly, silently. They were all thinking of everything they had done. They’d cost Gryffindor the chance to win the house cup. They hadn’t won in years! How on earth could they have let their house down the one time they’d had the chance? Hermione kept thinking of the look on McGonagall’s face, she imagined it was no worse than the look on Percy Weasley’s face would be, or the older Gryffindor girls she had grown close with after their girls’ night in October. She felt shame, for ever agreeing to this ridiculous plan and vowed to do everything she could to make it up to her house, to her newfound family.


	17. Chapter Seventeen- Deadly Detentions

Chapter Seventeen 

Hermione spent the next few weeks keeping herself away from as many people as possible. She spent every waking hour revising in the library or writing to her parents, feeling as though she were back at square one. All of her peers had turned against her, Percy Weasley had lost all of his respect for her, Professor McGonagall looked at her in utter disappointment, if he looked at her at all. Though, Ron and Harry convinced her that that much was in her imagination, that McGonagall was still proudest of Hermione’s academic achievements than anyone else in their year. She heard her former friends talking about how she, Harry and Neville had destroyed every chance they had at finally defeating Slytherin, and after receiving many glares from answering questions in class, even stopped doing that. She spent the rest of the year practically hiding from any and all attention, particularly the Slytherins who would gleefully yell ‘thanks’ to the three of them at every chance they had. 

She had sworn to herself that in her second year, and third year, and every year following that, she wouldn’t lose her house a single point. She vowed to be the model student, and to make every Professor look at her in admiration. She wanted to be the best damned student they’d ever come across. 

One afternoon, Hermione and Ron were in the library, their belongings scattered over the two desks as she tested him on Astronomy. Harry barrelled in and began rambling to them straight away. 

“I heard him, Quirrell. It’s like he’s given up! He was saying ‘not again!’ and ‘all right!’ over and over again. I think he’s done it!” He gasped, Hermione and Ron’s jaws dropping simultaneously. 

“Snape’s done it, then! If Quirrell’s told him how to break his Anti-Dark Force spell-” Ron quietly began, Hermione interrupting him. 

“There’s still Fluffy, though.” She offered, trying to ease their anxieties, even if she had nothing to ease her own. She knew that Snape would find a way past the dog, if he really wanted to. She had no doubt that he’d kill it, enjoy killing it, if given the opportunity. 

“Maybe Snape’s figured out how to get past him without asking Hagrid. I bet there’s a book somewhere in here telling you how to get past a giant three-headed dog. So what do we do, Harry?” Ron asked, looking to him for guidance. Hermione could already tell that the two would go to any length themselves to stop Snape, however there was a much simpler solution. 

“Go to Dumbledore. That’s what we should’ve done ages ago. If we try anything ourselves, we’ll be thrown out for sure.” She told them, trying to remain firm in her stance. 

“But we’ve got no proof! Quirrell’s too scared to back us up. Snape’s only got to say he doesn’t know how the troll got in at Halloween and that he was nowhere near the third floor- who do you think they’ll believe, him or us? It’s not exactly a secret we hate him, Dumbledore’ll think we made it up to get him sacked. Filch wouldn’t help us if his life depended on it, he’s too friendly with Snape, and the more students get thrown out, the better, he’ll think. And don’t forget, we’re not supposed to know about the Stone or Fluffy. That’ll take a lot of explaining.” Hermione knew he was right. They couldn’t tell Dumbledore anything. 

The next morning brought the dreadful reminder that on top of all the hate they got from their house, and their jam-packed revision schedules, they still had yet to serve a detention. The notes arrived at the breakfast table, to Hermione, Harry and Neville. 

‘Your detention will take place at eleven o’clock tonight. 

Meet Mr Filch in the Entrance Hall. 

Prof. M. McGonagall’ 

Hermione didn’t even begin to complain, she wouldn’t dream of it. After all, they did break the rules, and they did deserve it. She spent the entire afternoon in the window seat of the common room, rushing through all of the homework she had received that day and even editing it, knowing she would regret not doing it in the morning. 

At eleven o’clock, she and Harry put on their warmer cloaks and made their way to the Entrance Hall, Neville silently following along behind them, still upset with them and still believing McGonagall’s theory. Every time either of them tried to tell him the truth, he would make an excuse and leave the room quicker than humanly possible. There was a positive note, however. They’d all forgotten that Malfoy had been given detention, and all their moods were lifted at the sight of a furious Malfoy stood awkwardly in front of Filch. 

“Follow me.” Filch said shortly, lighting a lamp and leading them outside. “I bet you’ll think twice about breaking a school rule again, won’t you, eh?” He leered, grinning wickedly at them. “Oh yes... hard work and pain are the best teachers, if you ask me... It’s a pity they let the old punishments die out... hang you by your wrists from the ceiling for a few days, I’ve got the chains still in my office, keep ‘em well oiled in case they’re ever needed. Right, off we go, and don’t think of running off, now, it’ll be worse for you if you do.” Hermione had never seen someone look so happy. He was practically skipping in his step as he taunted them, terrorised them, even. It disgusted her. She would never dare say it, though. He was still a member of staff. 

“Is that you, Filch? Hurry up, I want ter get started.” Hermione heard the familiar boom of Hagrid’s voice, trying not to let her joy show in her face. 

“I suppose you think you’ll be enjoying yourself with that oaf? Well, think again, boy- it's into the Forest you’re going and I’m much mistaken if you’ll all come out in one piece.” Hermione bit her tongue to avoid snapping at him. She knew, from the bottom of her heart, that Hagrid, and Dumbledore, and McGonagall, would never send them all into the forest if they thought that they were in any danger. Neville, however, moaned in fear, and Malfoy stopped dead in his tracks. 

“The Forest?” Malfoy repeated, voice verging on fearful, Hermione gleefully noted. While she was nervous, herself, she trusted Hagrid and knew that she was safe. Malfoy had never had a conversation with Hagrid, he’d have no faith in him. She was internally celebrating his fear. “We can’t go in there at night- there's all sorts of things in there- werewolves, I heard.” Neville let out another choking noise. 

“That’s your lookout, isn’t it? Should’ve thought of them werewolves before you got in trouble, shouldn’t you?” Filch asked, voice dripping with glee. Hagrid came striding towards them out of the dark, Fang at his heel. He was carrying his large crossbow, and a quiver of arrows hung over his shoulder. 

“Abou’ time, I bin waitin’ fer half an hour already. All right Harry, Hermione?” He asked, giving them both a kind smile. 

“I shouldn’t be too friendly to them, Hagrid. They’re here to be punished, after all.” Filch retorted coldly. Hagrid frowned at him. 

“That’s why you’re late, is it? ‘Bin lecturing them, eh? S’not your place ter do that. Yeh’ve done yer bit, I’ll take over from here.” Hagrid told him, matching Filch’s tone. 

“I’ll be back at dawn, for what’s left of them.” He told him nastily, sneering at the five before turning and starting off towards the castle. Malfoy turned to Hagrid. 

“I’m not going into that Forest.” He told him, sounding more panicked than anything. Hermione had to force herself not to giggle. 

“Yeh are if yeh want ter stay at Hogwarts. Yeh’ve done wrong, and now yeh’ve got ter pay fer it.” Hagrid told him fiercly. 

“But this is servant stuff, it’s not for students to do. I thought we’d be writing lines or something. If my father knew I was doing this, he’d-” But what his father would do, Hermione never got to find out, for Hagrid cut across him with a low growl, sounding almost animalistic. 

“-tell yer that’s how it is at Hogwarts. Writin’ lines! What good’s that ter anyone? Yeh’ll do summat useful or yeh’ll get out. If yeh think yer father’d rather you were expelled, then get back off ter the castle an’ pack. Go on’!” Malfoy didn’t move a muscle. This was top notch entertainment. “Right then, now, listen carefully, cause it’s dangerous what we’re gonna do tonight an’ I don’ want no one takin’ risks. Follow me over here a moment.” He led them to the very edge of the Forest. Holding his lamp up high he pointed down a narrow, winding earth track that disappeared into the thick black trees. A light breeze lifted their hair as they looked into the Forest.  
“Look there, see that stuff shinin’ on the ground? Silvery stuff? That’s unicorn blood. There’s a unicorn in there bin hurt badly by summat. This is the second time in a week. I found one dead last Wednesday. We’re gonna try an’ find the poor thing. We might have ter put it out of its misery.” Hagrid told them sadly. 

“And what if whatever hurt the unicorn finds us first?” Malfoy asked, sounding more scared than ever before. 

“There’s nothin’ that lives in the Forest that’ll hurt yeh if yer with me or Fang. An’ keep ter the path. Right, now, we’re gonna split inter two parties and follow the trail in diff’rent directions. There’s blood all over the place, it must’ve been staggering around since last night at least.” 

“I want Fang!” Malfoy called at once. 

“All right, but I warn yeh, he’s a coward. So, me, Harry an’ Hermione’ll go one way an’ Draco, Neville an’ Fang’ll go the other. Now, if any of us finds the unicorn, we’ll send up green sparks, right? Get yer wands out an’ practise now- that's it- an' if anyone get in trouble, send up red sparks, an’ we’ll come an’ find yeh- so, be careful- let's go.” He finished, and they began to walk in silence until they reached the fork in the path, Hermione, Harry and Hagrid taking the left while Neville, Malfoy and Fang took the right. 

They walked in silence, their eyes on the ground. Every now and then a ray of moonlight through the branches above lit a spot of silver blood on the fallen leaves. 

“Could a unicorn be killing the unicorns?” Harry asked. Hagrid shook his head. 

“Not fast enough. It’s not easy ter catch a unicorn, they’re powerful magic creatures. I never knew one ter be hurt before.” Hermione gulped in fear at this. Could this be to do with the Philosopher’s Stone? As soon as it is close to being taken, powerful magic creatures being killed. She was trying to link it together in her mind. Why would Snape be killing unicorns? How would he even be doing it? 

“You all right, Hermione? Don’ worry, it can’t’ve gone far if it’s this badly hurt and then we’ll be able ter- GET BEHIND THAT TREE!” He bellowed, seizing both Harry and Hermione and practically throwing them behind a towering oak tree. He pulled an arrow out of the quiver and loaded it into the crossbow, immediately pulling the string tightly and aiming. They all stood in silence, the only sounds being their heavy breathing and, in Hermione’s case, blood pounding through her veins, practically drumming through her ears. They heard a slither, it almost sounded like one of their cloaks being dragged along the ground. 

“I knew it- there's summat in here that shouldn’ be.” Hagrid murmured, Hermione’s eyes widening at that. Did that mean that whatever it was would hurt them, or Neville, or Malfoy? 

“A werewolf?” Harry suggested, Hagrid shook his head. 

“That wasn’ no werewolf and it wasn’ no unicorn, neither. Right, follow me, but be careful now.” 

They walked slower than they had been, listening intently for any trace of the slithering noise. At one point, something definitely moved. Just ahead of them. 

“Who’s there? Show yerself- I’m armed!” Hagrid called, once again aiming the crossbow in the direction from which the sound came. Something moved into their view, and Hermione’s jaw dropped. It was half man, half horse. A centaur. Hermione had found them fascinating when she had learned about Greek Mythology in primary school. Centaurs and sirens were definitely her favourite creatures. “Oh, it’s you, Ronan. How are yeh?” Hagrid shook the centaur’s outstretched hand. 

“Good evening to you, Hagrid. Were you going to shoot me?” Hermione noticed that he had an oddly charming voice, very deep. 

“Can’ be too careful, Ronan. There’s summat bad loose in this Forest. This is Harry Potter an’ Hermione Granger, by the way. Students up at the school. An’ this is Ronan, you two, he’s a centaur.” Hermione couldn’t help herself, and let out a faint ‘we’d noticed’. 

“Good evening. Students, are you? And do you learn much, up at the school?” Hermione and Harry both seemed to be in shock. 

“Erm-” Harry started, but lost his train of thought. 

“A bit.” Hermione offered timidly, not knowing why the centaur was asking about that. 

“A bit. Well, that’s something.” They all watched as he flung back his head and stared at the sky. “Mars is bright tonight.” 

“Yeah.” Hagrid mumbled, casting a quick glance upwards. “Listen, I’m glad we’ve run inter yeh, Ronan, ‘cause there’s a unicorn bin hurt- you seen anythin’?” He asked. Ronan took a while to respond, and when he did, it made little sense to Hermione. 

“Always the innocent are the first victims. So it has been for ages past, so it is now.” 

“Yeah, but have yeh seen anythin’, Ronan? Anythin’ unusual?” Hagrid asked again. 

“Mars is bright tonight. Unusually bright.” Hermione could see Hagrid trying not to lose his patience. 

“Yeah, but I was meanin’ anythin’ unusal a little bit nearer home. So yeh haven’ noticed anythin’ strange?” He tried again. 

“The Forest hides many secrets.” Ronan answered. Hermione found the situation very uncomfortable. She hadn’t yet started her research on magical creatures, she had intended to look them up over the summer, to get a head start on next year's Defence Against the Dark Arts. Was this behaviour typical of centaurs? Just when Hagrid went to ask another question, there were yet more footsteps, and another centaur emerged from the darkness. 

“Hullo, Bane. All right?” Hagrid asked. 

“Good evening, Hagrid, I hope you are well?” This new centaur, Bane, replied. Hermione looked at him in curiosity, zoning out for the rest of the conversation as she studied the two centaurs. She noted their heights, both being at least up to shoulder height on Hagrid, though Ronan was slightly taller. It might’ve just been the way he holds himself, Hermione thought. She then began to focus on their hair and their tails. Ronan’s was slightly red, darker than his chestnut furred body. Ronan’s was black, a lovely, shiny, raven black. Hermione thought they were among the most beautiful creatures she could ever imagine having the pleasure of meeting. 

“We’ll be off then!” She heard Hagrid announce, though she and Harry both kept their eyes on the two centaurs as they went. At least, until it became impossible to see them. 

“Never try an’ get a straight answer out of a centaur. Ruddy star-gazers. Not interested in anythin’ closer’n the moon.” Hagrid groaned irritable, scanning the trees with every step he took. 

“Are there many of them in here?” Hermione asked, eager to know more about them. 

“Oh, a fair few... Keep themselves to themselves mostly, but they’re good enough about turning up if ever I want a word. They’re deep, mind, centaurs... they know things... jus’ don’t let on much.” He told them. 

“D’you think that was a centaur we heard earlier?” Harry asked, almost hopefully. Hermione tried not to roll her eyes at her friend, but there was honestly no way that a centaur could make that noise, and only that noise. Even if they did, for some reason, have a cloak dragging along with them, they would’ve heard their hooves, or the snapping of twigs beneath them. 

“Did that sound like hooves to you? Nah, if yeh ask me, that was what’s bin killin’ them unicorns- never heard anythin’ like it before.” They continued their walk in silence. Hermione was wracking her brain for any creatures that could’ve made a noise like that. She had nothing. Begrudgingly, she looked up when out of the corner of her eye, she saw crimson red sparks. Neville! She suddenly grabbed Hagrid’s arm and pointed. 

“Hagrid! Look! Red sparks, the others are in trouble!” He once again reached for his crossbow and an arrow, putting the two together as he began to run, yelling back to them. 

“You two wait here! Stay on the path- I'll come back for yeh!” He disappeared from their view, and the two looked at each other in terror, listening to him crashing through the undergrowth until all that could be heard was the rustling of the leaves. 

“You don’t think they’ve been hurt, do you?” Hermione whispered, though she knew Harry understood what she truly meant. ‘do you think that slithering thing got them?’ 

“I don’t care if Malfoy has, but if something’s got Neville... It’s our fault he’s here in the first place.” Hermione agreed wholeheartedly, regretting beyond anything that Neville had been caught up in their mess. He was her only real friend for a long while, being the only one who didn’t care if she wasn’t cool enough, he was the only one who would always stop to talk to her and check on her in their first few weeks, and she would never forget that. She did agree with Harry that she didn’t care if Malfoy had been hurt. The arrogant git had it coming to him. 

They finally heard leaves and twigs in their direction. Hagrid, Neville, Malfoy and Fang finally joined them. Hagrid appeared madder than ever before, explaining that Malfoy had sneaked up behind Neville and grabbed him for a joke. Neville had panicked and sent up the sparks. 

“We’ll be lucky ter catch anythin’ now, with the racket you two were makin’. Right, we’re changin’ groups- Neville, you stay with me an’ Hermione, Harry, you go with Fang an’ this idiot. I’m sorry, but he’ll have a harder time scarin’ you an’ we’ve gotta get this done.” Hagrid explained, attempting to whisper the last part. Harry and Malfoy set back off with Fang, and Hermione and Neville followed Hagrid. 

“Neville, I’m really sorry you got caught up in everything. I swear, we weren’t trying to get anyone in trouble.” Hermione whispered to the still trembling boy. He looked at her, for the first time in weeks, and nodded forgivingly. Perhaps he thought they’d all been punished enough in the Forest. “I promise, I’ll explain what happened one day, can you forgive me?” He nodded again, smiling slightly and holding out his hand for her to shake. She shook it enthusiastically, grinning as she did. She almost forgot where they were and what they were supposed to be doing. They carried on for a few more minutes before they heard a desperate yell from somewhere in the forest. 

Hermione heard frantic footsteps from behind her and spun around to see Malfoy and Fang. No Harry. She began to run in the direction he had come from, ignoring Hagrid and Neville’s pleads for her to stay, eventually hearing all of them running behind her. She ran until her lungs burnt and then some- only stopping when she could hear Harry’s voice, but with the adrenaline coursing through her she couldn’t make out what he was saying. 

“Harry! Harry are you alright?” She called as she made her way down the path to see him on the back of yet another centaur. 

“I’m fine.” He told her reassuringly. “The unicorn’s dead, Hagrid, it’s in that clearing back there.” He told him. 

“This is where I leave you. You are safe now.” He crouched to let him off of his back, Harry sliding down gracefully. “Good luck, Harry Potter. The planets have been read wrongly before now, even by centaurs. I hope this is one of those times.” He turned and cantered back into the depths of the forest, leaving them all stood in shock. Hagrid checked the clearing where Harry said he’d seen the unicorn, before leading them all back to the castle. 

Hermione, Harry and Neville bid Hagrid goodnight, before making their way up the endless steps to Gryffindor tower in an awkward silence. Hermione linked her arm with Harry’s as they walked, as if to reassure herself that he was okay. They continued on until they reached the common room, where Ron had evidently passed out waiting for them. They said goodnight to Neville, who was practically dead on his feet as he made his way to the boy's dormitory, while Harry violently shook Ron awake. 

He explained everything that had happened in the forest, the searing pain in his forehead, the hooded figure drinking the blood, the centaur Firenze saving him. Had Hermione not already suspected that something horrible had happened, she would’ve probably cried. Harry paced around the room, apparently wide awake from the horrors he had endured. 

“Snape wants the stone for Voldemort... and Voldemort’s waiting in the Forest... and all this time we thought that Snape just wanted to get rich...” Hermione was sat in shock while Ron was trembling. 

“Stop saying the name!” Ron said in a terrified whisper, though Harry ignored him anyway. “Firenze saved me, but he shouldn’t have done... Bane was furious... he was talking about interfering with what the planets say is going to happen... They must know that Voldemort’s coming back... Bane thinks that Firenze should have let Voldemort kill me... I suppose that’s written in the stars as well.”  
“Will you stop saying the name?” Ron hissed, Hermione rolled her eyes as Harry ignored him in favour of continuing his rant. 

“So all I’ve got to wait for now is Snape to steal the stone, then Voldemort will be able to come and finish me off... Well, I suppose Bane’ll be happy.” Hermione was shell-shocked. How on earth could Harry be cracking jokes when his life was in danger? There was a literal threat to his life and he was making jokes. She tried to ignore it in favour of comforting him, surely he was just trying to hide his fear. 

“Harry, everyone says that Dumbledore’s the only one that You-Know-Who was ever afraid of. With Dumbledore around, You-Know-Who can’t touch you. Anyway, who says the centaurs are right? It sounds like fortune-telling to me, and Professor McGonagall says that’s a very imprecise branch of magic.” She told him in what she hoped was a comforting tone. She had never been very good at that. 

After that they had decided to go to bed, but Hermione was too afraid to even try. Every time she closed her eyes, she pictured a hooded figure killing Harry. She didn’t sleep a wink that night.


	18. Chapter Eighteen- Overload

Chapter Eighteen 

The next few weeks brought end of year exams to the first years. The Gryffindors were always sat in groups by the windows of the common room, passing notes around and helping each other wherever they could. Hermione, Harry and Ron made their own little group, of course. There still weren’t many people willing to talk to Harry and Hermione, though the first-year boys seemed to forget that Neville had also been there that night. They tended to ignore that, choosing to ice Ron out as well for staying friends with Harry and Hermione. 

“’Mione, I’ve got no clue how to do this!” Ron moaned from his spot opposite her, practically flinging his notes for her to check over. She glanced at them very briefly, snapping that he’d mismatched the wand movement diagrams which was why the spells weren’t working. She didn’t have the patience to be around anyone that day, her first exam was the next morning and she felt completely unprepared and ready to just give up on everything. 

“I’m going to go to the library, get some stuff done myself.” She told them, though she knew the library would be full and she’d end up in one of her old hiding spots. “See you later.” She disappeared through the portrait hole, taking in a deep breath as she escaped the packed common room and made her way down the stairs quickly, almost running in fear of one of the boys following her. 

She carried on until she was near the courtyard, turning down to the sort of alley-way which she knew led to the Quidditch pitch, it was one of the many shortcuts she would use when watching Harry practice. She set her bag down and pulled out her books, sitting down next to it and taking a moment to herself. She quickly tied her thick, bushy hair up into a messy bun before beginning to murmur her notes aloud, checking the textbook pages to see if she was right. She was doing great, until she got to Astronomy, where she mixed up Mars and Mercury, and began to panic. It was too much, she’d never be good enough, she’d never prove her worth, she’d never belong. She fiddled with the charm bracelet that she never took off, the one that Fred had so kindly gifted her at Christmas, and thought about him, and George and how much she missed them. They had barely spoken to her and Harry since the incident, and she missed them terribly. She was mad at them, though. They knew exactly what they had been doing when they got caught, and therefore knew why they couldn’t explain themselves to McGonagall, and why they had lost the points. Yet they were ignoring her. And Harry. And Ron. Their own brother, who wasn’t there. Just because he was still friends with them. 

She found herself worrying about them, and their views on her, until she noticed that she was once again out of control over her breathing. She felt her chest tightening and struggled to inhale, finding herself exhaling what little she had breathed in before her lungs could process it. It was getting more and more painful, until she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. She looked up, and saw Neville, smiling unsurely at her. 

“Let’s get you to Madam Pomfrey.” He murmured, packing her books into her bag and putting it onto his shoulder before pulling her up. He wrapped his free arm around her waist supportively, holding her weight himself and leading them through the quietest corridors to the hospital wing. He murmured softly at her, telling her all about his favourite plants and about the ones he think she’d like. She tried to thank him as they walked, but found herself beginning to hyperventilate more every time she tried to open her mouth. 

“Here we are, do you want me to come in with you?” She nodded furiously, trying to reach for his arm. She hadn’t yet been to the hospital wing for herself, and was terrified for some reason. Neville nodded and led them though the door calling out for Madam Pomfrey. “I think she’s having a panic attack. My cousin used to get them but I couldn’t remember exactly what to do to help.” He explained as Madam Pomfrey wrapped an arm around Hermione and led her to the furthest bed from the door. 

“Thank you, Neville, have you asked if she wants you to stay?” Neville nodded, as did Hermione, who reached for his arm once more. She managed it, this time, and he held out his hand for her to hold tightly. “That’s more than alright, of course he can stay. Has this happened before, my love?” The matron asked in a soothing voice, Hermione nodding once more. “Okay, can you look around for me and tell me five things you can see?” Hermione looked around the curtained-off area, trying to pick just five things. 

“Y-you.” She breathed unsteadily. “N-Nev-Neville. Curtain. Robe. Bed.” She told her, the matron congratulating her quietly. 

“Well done, that’s it. Now, four things you can hear?” She asked, and Hermione began to focus. 

“Breath. B-birds. You. Feet.” She hoped the matron knew what she meant. 

“That’s it, is it getting a little easier?” Hermione nodded. She noticed that it was slightly easier to breathe in. “Now, three things you can feel?”  
“Neville’s ha-hand. Bed. Breeze.” She felt more in control of herself as the moments passed. 

“That’s it, dear, you’re doing great. Two things you can smell?” 

“Potions, your perfume.” Madam Pomfrey nodded. 

“There you go, now one thing you can taste.” 

“Orange.” She noticed that, while her breathing was slightly deep, she had regained control. It had worked. “Thank you.” She mumbled, feeling embarrassed as she took in her surroundings. “I’m really sorry, I shouldn’t have bothered you, I-” Madam Pomfrey placed a kind, maternal hand on Hermione’s cheek. 

“Don’t you worry, dear. It’s perfectly normal. How often does this happen?” She asked softly. Hermione shrugged her shoulders. 

“It doesn’t happen regularly, just every now and again when everything is too much. It’s been happening since I was eight or nine.” She told her honestly, looking down at the look of pity on her face. 

“Now, have you tried speaking to someone about it?” Hermione shook her head. “Not even mum or dad?” She shook her head again. Her mum would help her through it, but whenever she tried to talk to her about it, Hermione would shut down and change the subject. “Is that their decision?” She shook her head. “Yours?” She nodded, feeling ashamed of herself. “Do they know it happens?” She nodded once again. “That’s alright, dear, I’m going to have to insist that you talk to someone about it, though. It can be me, your parents, distant relatives, any of your Professors, friends, anyone, but I’m going to insist that you do talk about it. You don’t know how much of a relief it can be just to talk it through. I’m more than happy to talk it through with you, as I’m sure young Neville here is, too.” They both turned to Neville, who had turned a fantastic shade of red. Hermione turned the same colour when she realised she was still holding his hand, still clinging to it as though her life depended on it. She quickly let go and looked up to him apologetically, though he just smiled and nodded at her. “I can give you a potion which reduces anxiety temporarily, if you’d like?” Hermione nodded shyly, thanking her quietly. The matron handed her the vial and told her to drink it in one go, Hermione doing so and feeling relief course through her body. 

“Thank you, so much Madam Pomfrey.” She told her quietly, smiling gratefully. The older lady nodded in return and once again patted Hermione’s cheek gently. 

“Anytime, dear. Come find me any time you need. You’re free to go whenever you feel like it, you can take your time and just chill here for a bit, but I’ve got to potter around and see to my other patients.” She told her, smiling kindly at the two before leaving them in the sectioned-off area. 

“Thank you, Neville.” Neville just nodded kindly to her. 

“It’s alright. If you do want to talk to me, I’m here to listen. I know I’ve been kind of mean lately, but I did forgive you, and I know you weren’t trying to get me into trouble. I just over reacted. I’m sorry for that, by the way.” He told her, and she simply leaned over and hugged him tightly. She eventually let go of him and stood up, trying to take her bag back from Neville, who simply refused. 

“I’ll carry it back to the common room. Do you want to go the normal way or the long way?” He asked. She told him she’d rather the long way and they began their long walk back, thanking Madam Pomfrey once more as they left. They spoke more about plants, Hermione having been fascinated once she processed everything he had said on the walk over. They walked and walked past the lake, past the greenhouses, past the Forbidden Forest and Hagrid’s hut, past the Quidditch pitch and the broom shed, before returning to the castle, exhausted and sweating as they made their way up the stairs and back to the common room, bumping into Neville’s friend Susan Bones who was making her way to Professor McGonagall’s office. They all walked comfortable, getting to know one another and cracking jokes as they went. Eventually they reached McGonagall’s office, where they left Susan, and made the final hurdle of their journey together in a companiable silence. They reached the portait of the Fat Lady and Hermione gave the password, before thanking Neville once again and taking her bag from him, making her way back to where she had left Harry and Ron. 

She smiled at them and made a mental note to talk to them. About her worries, after all, they had been through the craziest year together and would most likely not judge her. She hoped not, at least. For now, she would just get through her exams and try not to freak out too much.


	19. Chapter Nineteen- Scars and Stress

Chapter Nineteen 

How she managed to make it through her exam week, Hermione would never be too sure. 

She spent most of her time frantically cramming passages from her textbooks, writing and rewriting her notes, repeating ingredients of each potion they had covered and then some, she didn’t doubt that Snape would use a potion they didn’t have the time to cover, and drawing dozens of diagrams of the stars and planets. She was walking around like a zombie, ready to fall asleep at any given moment. 

She didn’t worry too much during the theoretical exams, however during the practical exams she struggled to keep her emotions in check enough to avoid overdoing a spell and blowing something up. She was proud of her spells, though. She could’ve sworn that she’d seen McGonagall smile at her after transfiguring mice into snuffboxes. She’d awarded points for how pretty they were, though she took points if they still had whiskers. Hermione was confident that she either had full marks or very close to it. 

Potions had been as disastrous as they had all expected, well, for the Gryffindors at least. Snape was towered over them all, breathing heavily down their backs as they tried to make a Forgetfulness Potion. Hermione thought that she’d managed it just right, but she knew she couldn’t rely on that to get her good enough marks for Snape. 

“Thank God we’ve only got History of Magic now!” Hermione cried in relief as they exited their charms theory exam. She knew she had memorised everything perfectly for History of Magic, it only depended on the question as to whether she’d get perfect marks or just below perfect. Ron and Harry and the rest of the Gryffindor first years definitely didn’t share her view, they had spent the entirety of the year catching up on sleep during his lessons. 

After their History of Magic exam, Hermione was elated. She felt like the weight of the world had been lifted from her shoulders, and was practically skipping around the castle with her friends. She spent that Friday afternoon rambling on about how she felt about the essay questions, though Ron finally (quite kindly) told her to put a sock in it as it made him feel ill. They made their way to the towering tree by the lake, spotting the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan tickling the tentacles of the giant squid, which was basking in the warm shallows. Hermione tried to ignore them, they still hadn’t spoken to her since Norbert and the loss of the house points. 

“No more revision! Ron cheered, Hermione sharing his relief, though Harry looked as stressed as he had at the beginning of the week. “You could look more cheerful, Harry, we’ve got a week before we find out how badly we’ve done, there’s no need to worry yet.” Hermione nodded absentmindedly, staring out over the lake. 

“I wish I knew what this means!” He burst out angrily, snapping Hermione out of her trance and turning her head to focus on him. “My scar keeps hurting- it's happened before, but never as often as this.” Hermione wracked her mind trying to think of the last time his scar had hurt. Had the last time been in the Forbidden Forest? Maybe he hit his head when Firenze saved him? 

“Go to Madam Pomfrey.” She offered weakly, though she knew deep down that he wouldn’t. 

“I’m not ill.” He snapped. Okay, fine then. “I think it’s a warning... it means danger’s coming...” Hermione thought on it, maybe he was right, but what danger were they in? They had another two weeks left in the castle, if Snape was going to get the Stone then he would’ve done it already, he’d had dozens of opportunities, and surely nothing that bad would happen while they were there. 

“Harry, relax, Hermione’s right, the Stone’s safe as long as Dumbledore’s around. Anyway, we’ve never had any proof Snape found out how to get past Fluffy. He nearly had his leg ripped off once, he’s not going to try it again in a hurry. And Neville will play Quidditch for England before Hagrid lets Dumbledore down.” Hermione wanted to tell him off for belittling Neville like that, she had grown exceptionally close to him since her trip to the hospital wing. She held her tongue, however, when she saw that Harry was somewhat comforted by that. Ron knew how to reassure Harry better than she did, after all. He wasn’t entirely convinced, though, and told Hermione he felt as though he’d forgotten to do something important. 

“That’s just the exams. I woke up last night and was halfway through my Transfiguration notes before I remembered we’d done that one.” Harry nodded and they sat in silence for a few minutes. He then leapt onto his feet with a loud gasp. 

“Where’re you going?” Ron asked sleepily. Hermione looked up at Harry who was looking more frantic than she’d ever seen, it was almost like an imitation of her. 

“I’ve just thought of something. We’ve got to go and see Hagrid, now.” He looked pale, paler than what should’ve been possible with the glorious weather they’d been having. They began to speed walk to Hagrid’s hut, Hermione practically running to keep up with the boys and their long legs. 

“Why?” She panted. 

“Don’t you think it’s a bit odd, that what Hagrid wants more than anything else is a dragon, and a stranger turns up who just happens to wander around with an egg in his pocket? How many people wander around with dragon eggs if it’s against wizard law? Lucky they found Hagrid, don’t you think? Why didn’t I see it before?” Hermione’s jaw dropped in realisation. It had been a ploy. A strategical move. They rushed up the final hill and pounded on Hagrid’s door, barrelling in as soon as the door was open. 

“Hullo. Finished yer exams? Got time fer a drink?” Hagrid greeted with a wide smile. Ron answered with a quick ‘yes please’ while Harry cut across him, Hermione still trying to make sense of everything. 

“No, we’re in a hurry. Hagrid, I’ve got to ask you something. You know that night you won Norbert? What did the stranger you were playing cards with look like?” Harry asked. 

“Dunno. He wouldn’ take his cloak off.” They all looked at him stunned, while he simply raised his eyebrows at them. “It’s not that unusal, yeh get a lot o’ funny folk in the Hog’s Head- that's one of the pubs down in the village. Mighta bin a dragon dealer, mightn’ he? I never saw his face, he kept his hood up.” Harry sank down next to a bowl of peas, while Hermione and Ron stood by the table simply watching. 

“What did you talk to him about, Hagrid? Did you mention Hogwarts at all?” Hagrid frowned as he tried to recall. 

“Mighta come up. Yeah... he asked about what I did, an’ I told him I was gamekeeper here... He asked a bit about the sorta creatures I look after... so I told him... an’ I said what I’d always really wanted was a dragon... an’ then... I can’ remember too well, ‘cause he kept buyin’ me drinks... Let’s see... yeah, then he said he had the dragon egg an’ we could play cards fer it if I wanted... but he had ter be sure I could handle it, he didn’ want it ter go ter any old home... So I told him, after Fluffy, a dragon would be easy...” Hermione wanted to scream. Surely he didn’t tell a stranger, a mysterious, dodgy, hooded figure, how to get past the last protection. Surely Hagrid knew better, even drunk. 

“And did he- did he seem interested in Fluffy?” Harry tried to keep his voice steady and calm, so as to avoid raising suspicion in Hagrid. 

“Well- yeah- how many three-headed dogs d’yeh meet, even around Hogwarts? So I told him, Fluffy’s a piece o’ cake, if yeh know how to calm him down, jus’ play him a bit o’ music an’ he’ll go straight off ter sleep.” Evidently, Hagrid didn’t know any better. 

Hermione, Harry and Ron all looked at each other in horror, Hagrid mirroring their horrified expressions. They all turned and took off at a run at the exact same time, sprinting back to the castle, the only noise being their gasps for breath. 

“We’ve got to go to Dumbledore. Hagrid told that stranger how to get past Fluffy and it was either Snape or Voldemort under that cloak- it must’ve been easy, once he’d got Hagrid drunk. I just hope Dumbledore believes us. Firenze might back us up if Bane doesn’t stop him. Where’s Dumbledore’s office?” Harry rambled as they looked around, as if there might have been directions. Unfortunately there was no sign, only the shrill voice of Professor McGonagall, who was carrying a large pile of books. 

“What are you three doing inside?” She asked, the three of them jumping to face her at once. 

“We want to see Professor McGonagall.” Hermione blurted out, Harry and Ron both staring at her oddly. 

“See Professor Dumbledore? Why?” None of them could come up with a believable answer. 

“It’s sort of a secret.” Harry settled on, though Hermione would’ve slapped him for it in any other situation. That just made things worse. McGonagall’s nostrils flared in anger. 

“Professor Dumbledore left ten minutes ago. He received an urgent owl from the Ministry of Magic and flew off for London at once.” They were all panicking now. This was not good. 

Hermione’s mind was racing as she ignored the conversation, trying to think of what they could possibly do, or how they could protect the stone, to protect Harry from Voldemort, now that Dumbledore was gone. All she could think of was to get the stone first, and keep it hidden until Dumbledore’s return. She was interrupted from her thoughts as the books all flew from McGonagall’s arms, what had happened? 

“How do you know?” She spluttered. 

“Professor I think- I know- that someone’s going to try and steal the stone. I’ve got to talk to Professor Dumbledore.” Harry pleaded. So he’d settled on the truth. Or half of it, anyway. 

“Professor Dumbledore will be back tomorrow. I don’t know how you found out about the Stone, but rest assured, no one can possibly steal it, it’s too well protected.” Harry once again tried to interrupt, only for McGonagall to stop him dead in his tracks. “Potter, I know what I’m talking about. I suggest you all go back outside and enjoy the sunshine.” 

They didn’t. They stayed where they were and watched as McGonagall disappeared from their view, before frantically whispering. 

“It’s tonight. Snape’s going through the trapdoor tonight. He’s found out everything he needs and now he’s got Dumbledore out of the way. He sent that note, I bet the Ministry of Magic will get a real shock when Dumbledore turns up.”  
“But what can we-” Ron started, though Hermione cut him off with a sharp gasp. There, just behind them, was Snape, towering over them with his usual unpleasant sneer. 

“Good afternoon.” He said smoothly. None of them dared say anything, unsure if he’d overheard anything. “You shouldn’t be inside on a day like this.” Harry started with a ‘we were-’, though nothing he said could get them out of the situation. “You want to be more careful. Hanging around like this, people will think you’re up to something. And Gryffindor really can’t afford to lose any more points, can they?” Hermione flushed a fantastic shade of red. They all turned to leave when he carried on. “Be warned, Potter- any more night time wanderings and I will personally make sure you are expelled. Good day to you.” He strode off in the direction of the staff room, the three in the opposite direction. Harry pulled them to a stop once they were out of earshot of anyone and everyone around. 

“Right, here’s what we’ve got to do. One of us has got to keep an eye on Snape- wait outside the staff room and follow him if he leaves it. Hermione, you’d better do that.” She took a double take. Why her? 

“Why me?”  
“It’s obvious. You can pretend to be waiting for Professor Flitwick, you know. ‘Oh, Professor Flitwick, I’m so worried, I think I got question fourteen b wrong.’” Ron explained, attempting a very poor impersonation of her. She told him to shut up before rushing off in the direction of the staff room, leaving Harry and Ron to do whatever they were going to do, this was going to be a long night.


	20. Chapter Twenty- The Forbidden Corridor

Chapter Twenty 

Operation Tail Snape hadn’t worked exactly to plan. Hermione found herself face to face with Snape himself not even fifteen minutes after arriving at the door, apparently having tapped her feet against the floor too loudly. He demanded to know what she was doing, and she panicked and rambled ‘I need to see Professor Flitwick, sir.’ 

She’d spoken with Professor Flitwick for a few minutes, Snape summoning him and then disappearing down an unfamiliar corridor to Hermione. She was panicking until she heard Flitwick mutter something which made her day. She’d gotten a hundred and twelve percent in her Charms Exams. She made her way back to the common room, the portrait hole swinging open to reveal Harry and Ron looking dishevelled. 

“I’m sorry, Harry. Snape came out and asked me what I was doing, so I said I was waiting for Flitwick. Snape got him, I’ve only just got away. I don’t know where Snape went.” She rambled, feeling herself blushing at her failure. 

“Well, that’s it then, isn’t it?” Harry mumbled. His friends looked at him in silence, noticing that he was pale and his eyes were glittering. He told them he was going. Through the trapdoors, through the enchantments, on his own. He’d surely gone mad. 

“You can’t! After what McGonagall and Snape have said? You’d get expelled!” Hermione tried to explain, but he simply blew up. 

“SO WHAT?” He shouted, Hermione froze for a moment, listening intently to him. “Don’t you understand? If Snape gets hold of the Stone, Voldemort’s coming back! Haven’t you heard what it was like when he was trying to take over? There won’t be any Hogwarts to get expelled from! He’ll flatten it, or turn it into a school for the Dark Arts! Losing points doesn’t matter any more, can’t you see? D’you think he’ll leave you and your families alone if Gryffindor win the house cup? If I get caught before I can get to the Stone, well, I’ll have to go back to the Dursleys and wait for Voldemort to find me there. It’s only dying a bit later than I would have done, because I’m never going over to the Dark Side! I’m going through that trapdoor tonight and nothing you two say is going to stop me! Voldemort killed my parents, remember?” Hermione stood in shock, he was right. They had to stop Voldemort before it was too late. 

“You’re right, Harry.” She told him quietly, still processing everything he had said. 

“I’ll use the Invisibility Cloak. It’s just lucky I got it back.” Harry told them, a glance between Ron and Hermione told them that they were on the same page. 

“But will it cover all three of us?” Ron asked, Hermione nodding in agreement. 

“All- all three of us?” Harry stammered, making both Ron and Hermione roll their eyes. Lord Heavens above, that boy is an idiot sometimes, Hermione thought. 

“Oh, come off it, you don’t think we’d let you go alone?” Ron told him. 

“Of course not,” Hermione said briskly. “How do you think you’d get the Stone without us? I’d better go and look through my books, there might be something useful...” Hermione was feeling proud, she’d finally be able to actively help her friend. 

“But if we get caught, you two will be expelled, too.” Harry protested, but Hermione snorted. 

“Not if I can help it. Flitwick told me in secret that I got a hundred and twelve percent on his exam. They’re not throwing me out after that.” She explained, relishing in the look of shock and amazement on Harry’s face. All protests of them joining him out of the way, the three hid in their usual spot by the window seat going over anything and everything they would need, until they decided to go down to dinner to avoid suspicion. And they were hungry. 

They reclaimed their seats after dinner, as usual being bothered by no one. Hermione was flicking through all of her notes while Harry and Ron just watched, not knowing whether or not they’d be able to help, or even allowed to. Hermione tended to snap when interrupted and stressed. 

The three stayed in their spaces until the common room had emptied completely. Harry ran upstairs to retrieve the cloak while Hermione quickly re-organised her notes, filing them back in chronological and subject order as she waited anxiously for Harry. 

“We’d better put the cloak on here, and make sure it covers all three of us- if Filch spots one of our feet wandering along on its own-” Harry started, but was cut off by a voice from the corner of the room. Neville. They hadn’t even noticed him. 

“What are you doing?” He asked, clutching his toad Trevor to his chest. 

“Nothing, Neville, nothing.” Harry franticly rambled, hastily hiding the cloak behind his back while Ron and Hermione came closer to his sides to make it look more natural. They must’ve looked a right sight. 

“You’re going out again.” Hermione wanted to cry at the betrayal and hurt on his face, she still hadn’t explained the first night to Neville, even if she had promised to. This would make it so much worse, so much harder for him to remain her friend. 

“No, no, no. No, we’re not. Why don’t you go to bed, Neville?” Hermione asked in a hushed voice, though she knew he wouldn’t leave them. He was too loyal, too good for that. 

“You can’t go out. You’ll be caught again. Gryffindor will be in even more trouble.” Neville pointed out bluntly, though the three had already agreed that that was low on their list of priorities. “I won’t let you do it.” He rushed to block the portrait hole, almost stumbling as he went. “I’ll- I’ll fight you!” He tried, holding up his shaky hands and clutching them into tight fists, though they trembled. 

“Neville, get away from that hole and don’t be an idiot!” Ron moaned, becoming frustrated. Any other time Hermione would’ve told him off for being mean to Neville. Now, however, she needed him out of the way. 

“Don’t you call me an idiot! I don’t think you should be breaking any more rules! And you were the one who told me to stand up to people!” Neville held his fists up higher, while Ron simply groaned. 

“Yes, but not to us! Neville, you don’t know what you’re doing!” He tried, but Neville wasn’t having any of it. He stepped forward and Neville flew out of his spot between Neville’s elbow and chest. 

“Go on then, try and hit me! I’m ready!” He exclaimed; Harry turned to Hermione with a panicked expression. 

“Do something!” He hissed desperately, and she stepped forward with her wand in hand. There was one way she could stop Neville without harming him or raising suspicion. 

“Neville, I’m really, really sorry about this.” She raised her wand, aimed it at Neville’s chest, and breathed in deeply. If she did this, there was a chance he would never forgive her, but if she didn’t, then Snape might get to the stone first, and Voldemort would be back. “Petrificus Totalus.” She whispered, watching as Neville’s arms snapped to his sides, his legs sprang together, his whole body going rigid before he swayed and fell flat on his face, stiff as a board. She ran over to him and gently turned him over, feeling pure guilt as she saw he was still conscious, eyes roaming over her face in shock and horror. 

“What’ve you done to him?” Harry asked, horrified at the sight of his roommate on the floor. 

“It’s the full Body-Bind. Oh, Neville, I’m so sorry.” She said miserably, unable to look away from him. 

“We had to, Neville, no time to explain.” Harry told him, pulling the cloak out and holding it up. 

“You’ll understand later, Neville.” Ron added, stepping under the cloak and helping Hermione to settle under it in front of him. They silently made their way out of the portrait hole, their tired and anxious states making them worry that every statue and shadow was Filch, and they would be caught before it is too late. They came across Mrs Norris, Filch’s cat, just at the foot of the first set of stairs. 

Hermione heard Ron mumble something about kicking her, and rolled her eyes as she carried on down the seemingly endless stairs to the third-floor corridor. They eventually made it to the final staircase, however Peeves had been bobbing halfway up, loosening the carpet so that people would trip. 

“Who’s there? Know you’re there, even if I can’t see you. Are you a ghoulie or a ghostie or wee student beastie?” He taunted, narrowing his eyes as he scanned the staircase and corridor for any sign of movement, or noise. “Should call Filch, I should, if something’s a-creeping around unseen.” Hermione’s breath caught in her throat. They were so close, they just needed to get past Peeves. 

“Peeves.” Harry whispered, in a croaky, hoarse voice. “The Bloody-Baron has his own reasons for being invisible.” Hermione could’ve kissed Harry. Of course, the only one who could control Peeves was the Bloody-Baron!  
“So sorry, your bloodiness, Mr Baron, sir! My mistake, my mistake- I didn’t see you- of course I didn’t, you’re invisible- forgive old Peevsie his little joke, sir.” Under different circumstances the sight before her would’ve made Hermione giggle, however she was still so anxious that she just wanted Peeves gone. 

“I have business here, Peeves. Stay away from this place tonight.” Harry croaked, Peeves immediately floating up in the air. 

“I will, sir, I most certainly will. Hope your business goes well, Baron, I’ll not bother you.” He floated away, leaving the three free to exhale deeply and relax for a moment. They had made it. 

“Brilliant, Harry!” Ron whispered in amazement, Hermione silently matching his sentiments. They carried on until they were outside the right door, which had been left ajar. 

“Well, there you are. Snape’s already got past Fluffy.” Harry told them in a quiet, sullen voice. Harry turned to Hermione and Ron from beneath the cloak. “If you want to go back, I don’t blame you. You can take the cloak, I won’t need it now.” 

“Don’t be stupid!”  
“We’re coming!” Ron and Hermione said at the same time. Harry pushed the door open, and they crept silently into the room. The dog, which had been sound asleep, was now awake and sniffing at their feet, trying to find the intruders it couldn’t see. 

“What’s that at it’s feet?” Hermione whispered, barely audible. 

“Look’s like a harp, Snape must have left it there.” 

“It must wake up the moment you stop playing. Well, here goes...” He pulled out a flute from his pocket. Hermione looked at it in confusion, when did he get a flute? He put it up to his lips and began to play, not a very good tune, but it seemed to do the job. Fluffy’s six eyes were drooping shut, his growling stopping as the giant dog fell to its’ knees, slumping to the ground, fast asleep. 

“Keep playing.” Ron warned Harry as they slipped out of the cloak, and crept towards the trap door. “Want to go first, Hermione?” Ron asked, Hermione shooting him her strongest glare. 

“No, I don’t!” He groaned quietly. 

“All right.” He made his way to the ring of the trapdoor, lifting it and pulling it open. 

“What can you see?” Hermione asked anxiously, peering over his shoulder to be met with darkness. 

“Nothing- there’s no way of climbing down, we’ll just have to drop.” Harry began to gest at himself, effectively catching both Ron and Hermione’s attention. “What? You want to go first?” Harry nodded, still playing the flute steadily. “I don’t know how deep this thing goes. Give the flute to Hermione so she can keep him asleep.” Harry quickly did so, Hermione noticing the dog growling and twitching until she began to play. She had done recorder lessons in primary school, she remembered the most basic songs and tried to play something similar. She was shakily breathing as she watched Harry lower himself into the hole, hanging by only his fingertips. His arms shook as he held himself up long enough to advise them. 

“If anything happens to me, don’t follow. Go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, right?” They both nodded. “See you in a minute, I hope.” He told them, before letting go and slipping further and further below them. Hermione heard a faint ‘It’s okay’ and sighed in relief, watching as Ron repeated Harry’s actions, before taking a deep breath, throwing the flute to the floor and flinging herself down into the darkness.


	21. Chapter Twenty-One- Sacrifices and Solutions

Chapter Twenty-One 

Hermione tried not to scream as she dropped, the journey seeming to never end. She finally landed with a soft thud, her eyes clenched tightly shut. When she opened them, she looked up from where she had just fallen. 

“We must be miles under the school.” She noted, trying to make out the trap door, but there was nothing. They were completely alone. She looked over to her friends and gasped. 

“Lucky this plant thing’s here, really.” Ron said, completely oblivious to the sight Hermione was seeing. 

“Lucky! Look at you both!” She shrieked, jumping up with great force and dashing to a damp wall, while the plant they had landed on continued to wrap itself tightly around Harry and Ron, their legs already trapped as it moved to engulf their chests. She had managed to free herself, however the two boys were now violently tossing themselves side to side, trying to shake themselves free of the skin-tight grip the plant had on them. She watched in horror and fascination, finally recognising the plant. 

“Stop moving!” She ordered them shrilly. “I know what this is- it's Devil’s Snare!” She racked her memory for the way to kill Devil’s Snare. 

“Oh, I’m so glad we know what it’s called, that’s a great help!” Ron snarled as he tried to avoid the plant strangling him, leaning as far back as physically possible. 

“Shut up, I’m trying to remember how to kill it!” Hermione growled, thinking back on the lesson they’d done in November. 

“Well, hurry up, I can’t breathe!” Harry gasped, coughing slightly as the plant wrapped itself completely around his chest, squeezing him tightly. 

“Devil’s Snare, Devil’s Snare... what did Professor Sprout say? It likes the dark and the damp-” She thought aloud. 

“So light a fire!” Harry choked. 

“Yes- of course- but there’s no wood!” Hermione cried, more anxious than she’d ever been. Her friends, her two best friends, could die! 

“HAVE YOU GONE MAD? ARE YOU A WITCH OR NOT?” Ron bellowed, startling Hermione from her worries. She whipped out her wand and muttered the same incantation she had used on Snape all those months ago. It only took seconds for the plant to unravel itself from their bodies, flailing as it crept into the pitch black corners of the room. The two boys dashed away from the plant, wiping sweat from their faces. 

“Lucky you pay attention in Herbology- Hermione!” Harry told her, she took it as a hidden ‘thank you’. 

“Yeah- and lucky Harry doesn’t lose his head in a crisis- ‘there’s no wood’, honestly!” Ron said, watching as Hermione turned bright red and blinked the tears from her eyes. She had nearly watched her two best friends get strangled to death by a magical plant, because she had forgotten how to magically counteract said plant... She had never been more ashamed of herself. 

“This way!” Harry announced, pointing down a dark passageway, the only passageway. They made the walk silently, only hearing distant flutters as they went. 

“Can you hear something?” Ron whispered. Hermione nodded as Harry stopped to listen. 

“Do you think it’s a ghost?” He asked, Hermione shook her head. 

“I don’t know... sounds like wings to me.” Hermione told them, trying to focus more. 

“There’s light ahead, I can see something moving.” Harry said, squinting his eyes in the direction of the light. They entered a bright chamber, beautiful in an almost haunting way. The ceiling was domed high above them, and there were what seemed to be paper birds charmed to fly high above them. There was a closed door on the other side of the room, their next challenge. 

“Do you think they’ll attack us if we cross the room?” Ron asked, Hermione was still looking at them, wondering exactly what they were. 

“Probably. They don’t look very vicious, but I suppose if they all swooped down at once... Well, there’s nothing for it... I’ll run.” He took a deep breath, covered his face with his arms and sprinted across the room. Hermione couldn’t watch, afraid she’d see him brutally attacked by the beautiful enchanted winged creatures. This must be Flitwick’s challenge. 

When she heard nothing zooming and no yells of pain, she allowed herself to look as Harry approached the door and yank the door handle forcefully. Nothing happened. Hermione and Ron made their way to Harry, each keeping a cautious eye on the flying creatures as they did. Hermione whipped out her wand once again and murmured ‘Alohomora’, to no avail. 

“Now what?” Ron asked in despair. 

“These birds... they can’t just be here for decoration.” Hermione mumbled, focusing once again on the flying creatures. They soared above them, almost glittering against the torch lights. 

“They’re not birds- they're keys!” Harry suddenly yelled, startling Hermione. She looked again, seeing he was right. “They’re winged keys- look carefully. So that must mean... Yes- look! Broomsticks! We’ve got to catch the key to the door!” Harry told them, sounding almost excited. 

“But there are hundreds of them!” Ron pointed out. They seized a broomstick each and looked at Harry for guidance- after all, he was the seeker. 

“We’re looking for a big, old-fashioned one- probably silver, like the handle.” That made things easier... Now they just had to find the single silver key among the hundreds of bronze keys... They kicked off from the ground and began to grab desperately at any key which came into their reach, checking it over to see if it seemed to be right. No luck. 

“That one!” Harry yelled, pointing straight ahead of them. “That big one- there- no, there- with bright blue wings- the feathers are all crumpled on one side.” Hermione and Ron finally found the one he was pointing at. They focused on that key and that key alone, following its every moment. Ron was focusing so hard that he crashed straight into the ceiling. “We’ve got to close in on it! Ron, you come at it from above- Hermione, stay below and stop it going down- and I’ll try to catch it. Right, NOW!” He yelled, all of them spurring into action. Harry sped so quickly that Hermione could only see a blur, but eventually heard a crunching noise- he had it! 

They all landed quickly and Harry ran to the door, slamming the key into the lock and throwing the door open, the key wonkily flying away, slower than any of the others from being caught and aggressively handled twice now. 

They made their way through the doorway and paused, collecting themselves as they made their way into the next chamber. Ron let out a whistle of excitement, while Harry and Hermione just stood and tried to figure out what exactly they had to do. The room was a giant chess board. 

The white pieces were faceless and easily twice their heights. They towered over the three first-years, making Hemione shudder as she looked at them. She didn’t like this part of the protections. The black pieces slowly came to life- Ron had touched the knight. There were crumpled and shattered chessmen surrounding the outskirts of the board, faint smoke coming off of certain pieces as Hermione focused on them. She really didn’t like the look of this. 

“Do we- er- have to join you to get across?” Hermione snapped her gaze to Ron and the knight he had touched. It was nodding. She let out a moan of fear, she really didn’t like this. For the first time since receiving her Hogwarts letter she found herself thinking ‘please let this all be a nasty dream, none of this is real’ over and over. 

“This wants thinking about... I suppose we’ve got to take the places of three of the black pieces.” Ron was thinking aloud, trying to plan where to safely put the three of them. He was nervously leaning back and forth, trying to see where he should place them all. “Now, don’t be offended or anything, but neither of you are that good at chess-” Ron explained, which was fair enough. Hermione knew it was a fascinating game, but always lost the patience for it halfway through. Ron, on the other hand, was excellent. He had yet to lose a game this year. 

“We’re not offended. Just tell us what to do.” Harry told him quickly, Hermione nodding in agreement. 

“Well, Harry, you take the place of that bishop, and Hermione, you go there instead of that castle.” He instructed, nodding as though to reassure himself. 

“What about you?” 

“I’m going to be a knight.” He told them, watching in awe and fear as three pieces turned and wheeled away. A bishop, a castle, a knight. The three quickly took their places, Hermione’s legs trembling as she awaited instructions from Ron. 

“White always plays first in chess. Yes... look...” Ron told them, pointing out the white pawn which just moved two squares forward. Ron began to direct the black chessmen, while Harry and Hermione both stood trembling, frozen in their spots. What if they lost? Would they have to restart? Or would it be like wizards chess? Could they die in this game? 

“Harry- move diagonally four squares to the right.” Hermione watched in terror, unable to tear her eyes from Harry as he moved. Had Ron thought this through? Would this put Harry at risk? Hermione had dozens of questions racing through her mind, unable to focus on a single one for too long, she was too focused on keeping her breathing in control. 

Eventually, they did come to the realisation that this was exactly like wizards chess. Their other knight had to be taken, being shattered by the White Queen into tiny shards, Hermione watching in pure horror as they were dragged off the board by a seemingly invisible force. This was McGonagall’s protection, surely. 

“Had to let that happen. Leaves you free to take that bishop, Hermione.” Ron told her, instructing her on which square to move to and how to get there. She had to move in a set way, she couldn’t just stride across the board willy-nilly. 

Ron guided them through their every movement, instructing them on which pieces to take and which pieces to avoid. He darted around the board, taking piece after piece of the white chessmen, struggling to protect as many of their pieces as possible. Twice Hermione and Harry had nearly been taken by the opposing team, Ron saving them both times. He was truly fantastic. 

“We’re nearly there. Let me think- let me think...” He murmured, seeing the White Queen turn to him expectantly. “Yes..” He said softly, gulping in fear. “It’s the only way... I’ve got to be taken.” What? Hermione and Harry both turned to him in shock. 

“NO!” They both screamed, surely he wasn’t about to do this? Surely he wouldn’t have to do this? 

“That’s chess!” Ron snapped in return. He glared at both Hermione and Harry, though Hermione suspected that he was trying to hide his own fear. “You’ve got to make some sacrifices! I’ll make my move and then she’ll take me- that leaves you free to checkmate the King, Harry.” He explained. Hermione was just shaking her head, fighting back all the tears. What if he was seriously injured? What if he died? She was shaking at the possibilities. 

“But-” She went to argue, only for her to turn on her. 

“Do you want to stop Snape or not?” He snapped. 

“Ron-” 

“Look, if you don’t hurry up, he’ll already have the Stone!” She knew he was right. Harry knew he was right. They couldn’t argue, but they couldn’t let him do this! He shouldn’t have to! “Ready? Here I go- now, don’t hang around once you’ve won.” Harry nodded, Hermione was still frozen. He made his move and Hermione didn’t close her eyes in time. She saw the Queen whack Ron directly around the head, knocking him unconscious to the floor. Hermione let out a blood-curdling shriek, she was sure that she could’ve woken everyone in the castle with it. Harry shakily made his way to the King’s square, watching as he took off his crown and threw it to Harry’s feet. It was over. 

They both ran to the door and out through the next passageway, casting Ron final desperate glances before he was out of their view. 

“What if he’s-?” Hermione started, though Harry cut her off. She’d never been happier for someone to do that.  
“He’ll be alright. What do you recon’s next?” He asked, effectively changing the subject.  
“We’ve had Sprout’s, that was the Devil’s Snare- Flitwick must’ve put charms on the keys- McGonagall transfigured the chessmen to make them alive- that leaves Quirrell’s spell, and Snape’s...” They reached the final door.  
“All right?” Harry whispered.  
“Go on.” She whispered back. 

They entered the room to the most vile scent they’d ever smelt. It was everywhere, there was no escaping it. They pulled their cloaks up over their noses, but that did little to help, their eyes still watering furiously. They scanned the room with blurry vision, finding a troll passed out in the middle of the room. 

“I’m glad we didn’t have to fight that on. Come on, I can’t breathe.” Harry led the way through to the next chamber. Just Snape’s protection now. 

They entered the room and saw a large room, empty except for a large table in the centre with numerous bottles and a scroll on top of it. As soon as they stepped near to the table a large purple fire roared behind them, as though they’d pressed a button. Ahead of them were black flames, blocking the passageway to the next chamber. Hermione seized the parchment and began to read, over and over again, trying to make sense of the riddle. 

‘Danger lies before you now, while safety lies behind, 

Two of us will help you, whichever you would find, 

One among us seven will let you move ahead, 

Another will transport the drinker back instead, 

Two among our number hold only neffle wine, 

Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line, 

Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore, 

To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four: 

First, however shyly the poison tries to hide, 

You will always find some on neffle wine’s left side; 

Second, different are those which stand at either end, 

But if you would move onwards, neither is your friend; 

Third, as you see clearly, all are different size, 

Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides; 

Fourth, the second left and the second on the right 

Are twins once you taste them, though different 

At first sight’ 

Hermione gazed at it over and over. It was pure logic. She began to make mental notes, shifting the bottles back when she figured out which ones were useless to them. Second and sixth, useless, identical, shift back. Wine is on the right of a poison, that rules out the first and seventh bottles too, while neither of the end bottles are the way forward, maybe one of the ends could be the way back. The largest and smallest aren’t poisoned, that means that the ones on the right aren’t wine. She had it! The third vial was to go forward, the seventh vial to go back. She read and re-read the riddle, making sure she hadn’t made any errors. This had to be right. 

“Got it. The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire- towards the Stone.” She told him after minutes of silence. He looked impressed, until he saw the bottle. 

“There’s only enough in there for one of us. That’s hardly one swallow.” He pointed out. She looked down, he was right. “Which one will get you back through the purple fire?” She pointed to the seventh bottle. “You drink that-” She opened her mouth to protest, but he continued before she could. “No, listen- get back and get Ron- grab brooms from the flying-key room, they’ll get you out of the trapdoor and past Fluffy- go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, we need him. I might be able to hold Snape off for a while, but I’m no match for him really.” Hermione looked terrified, she knew she looked terrified, though she couldn’t do anything to change it. She knew he was right, and she knew they were short on time. 

“But Harry- what if You-Know-Who's with him?” She asked, her bottom lip trembling violently.  
“Well- I was lucky once, wasn’t I?” He pointed to his scar and tried to smile, though it was more of a grimace. “I might get lucky again.” She lost all self-control and flung herself at him, hugging him tightly. He had to make it back, he just had to. “Hermione!” He gasped, shocked at the sudden outburst.  
“Harry- you’re a great wizard, you know.” She whispered into his ear as she let go of him, seeing him turn a bright shade of pink.  
“I’m not as good as you.” He told her, mumbling from embarrassment. She shook her head at him and smiled softy at him.  
“Me! Books! And cleverness! There are more important things- friendship and bravery and- oh Harry- be careful!” She cried, catching herself before she flung her arms around him again. 

“You drink first. You are sure which is which, aren’t you?“ He asked, as if it hadn’t occurred to him to doubt her until that moment. She nodded.  
“Positive.” She said, before taking a long swig of the potion and shuddering.  
“It’s not poison?” Harry asked anxiously, she shook her head.  
“No, but it’s like ice.”  
“Quick, go, before it wears off.”  
“Good luck- take care-”  
“GO!” 

Hermione cast her friend one last look, before disappearing through the flames, shuddering once again as she did. Once through the fire, she sprinted back past the troll, holding her breath so she didn’t smell it, and back through to the chess room, finding Ron sprawled out on the floor, a large cut on the side of his head glistening beneath the light, the blood beginning to dry. That was a good sign, at least. 

She threw herself onto the floor next to him and began to shake him aggressively, pulling his head into her lap as she did so. She lightly slapped his face, which seemed to be more effective. He groaned and began to blink over and over, squinting when he finally did open his eyes. 

“Mum-” He blinked again. Clearly not mum. “’Mione! Where’s Harry, is he alright?” He sat bolt upright as soon as he took in his surroundings, rubbing his head as soon as he did. 

“Not enough time, Ron, we’ve got to go, now!” She helped him stand up, wrapping an arm around his waist to help him stay steady. They moved as quickly as they could, Ron had apparently done something to his leg when he fell, he was limping a bit until they reached the broomsticks, climbing on and setting off as fast as they could, through the passageways, past the Devil’s Snare, up, up, up. Hermione took the lead, smashing straight through the trap door and past Fluffy, barrelling down the corridor and through the castle until they almost crashed into Professor Dumbledore himself. 

“Sir- sir!” Hermione gasped. 

“Harry’s gone to get the Stone, hasn’t he?” He asked simply, watching Hermione and Ron nod furiously as they jumped off their brooms. Hermione held out her own for Professor Dumbledore, who mounted it instantly. “Get to Madam Pomfrey, the pair of you. I’ll deal with you all later.” He yelled as he kicked off, disappearing from the direction they had just come from themselves.  
That was when Ron passed out.


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two- Aftermath

Chapter Twenty-Two 

How Hermione managed to survive the next day was a mystery to her. It was the hardest day of her life. 

Hermione had dragged an unconscious Ron to the other side of the castle, shaking terribly from fear and the weight. She had finally gotten to the doors of the hospital wing, and yelled for Madam Pomfrey, who appeared extremely groggy and dishevelled, though was wide awake at the sight of Ron. She’d sat there telling Madam Pomfrey everything that had happened, she’d then sent for Professor McGonagall who wrote down a statement of everything Hermione had said, glaring at her as she did. She’d warned them not to meddle, now Ron had been severely injured, and no one had heard from Dumbledore about Harry. 

“Never in my life would I have expected it! Three of my own students! How on earth did you get through those tasks? I am astonished, Miss Granger.” She had said, pacing as soon as she had arrived. Hermione told her, she shook, while she did so, and Madam Pomfrey had to give her two doses of the Anxiety-Reducing Potion she had given her last time, but she told her every little detail. That was when Dumbledore barged in, clutching a passed-out Harry in his arms. She gasped at the sight of him, it seemed that his hands and face had been burnt. Had she gotten the potion wrong? Surely not. 

She was sent back to the common room, while both Ron and Harry were in the hospital. She slowly made her way back, whispering the password to the Fat Lady and climbing through with a somber expression, only to be startled half to death by Fred and George stood awkwardly over Neville’s still-petrified body. She murmured the counter-spell and frowned as Neville ran straight past her and up the stairs to the boys’ dormitory. 

“Where the hell have you been, Granger?” They asked, and she broke down into tears. Clearly the potion had worn off. She fell to the floor and wrapped her arms around her knees, feeling the twins on either side of her rocking back and forth with her. 

“You’re okay, do you want us to get Ron, or Harry?” That only made her cry harder, they had no idea. “Okay, okay, you’re okay, we’re not going to hurt you.” They murmured, one of them pulling her into a tight hug as she just cried against his chest. She had no clue which, by the time she was able to look up her eyes were so red and puffy that it was even harder than usual for her to differentiate them. 

They stayed there until they heard footsteps coming down and saw the sunlight creeping in through the windows. The twins helped her up and led her to the window to look out at the sunrise, one of the most beautiful views at Hogwarts, in Hermione’s opinion. The person coming downstairs happened to be Percy, and she almost started crying again at the sight of him. He would be so disappointed, so worried, so furious. She had to tell them, after all it was their brother in the hospital. 

“Ron and Harry are in the hospital.” She told them, before beginning to shake again as she told them a restricted tale of what had happened. They were all staring at her in utter shock until she had finished, when Percy announced that they were all to get dressed and re-group in ten minutes, when they were going to visit Ron. Hermione included. 

She spent the rest of that morning in one of the seats of the hospital wing next to Harry, holding his hand tightly while she watched Ron and his brothers talk about everything. He had apparently woken up right before they arrived ready to fight Quirrell for his involvement. Hermione had yet to find out what had happened to Quirrell. They stayed there until around lunch, when Madam Pomfrey decided to kick them all out. She wanted a few words with Hermione, first, leading her into her office. 

“Are you alright, dear?” She asked, Hermione shook her head slowly. “That’s understandable. Have you given what I said last time any thoughts? Have you spoken to anyone about your worries?” Yet again, Hermione shook her head. 

“Not yet, I promised myself that after we sorted out the whole Stone ordeal I’d talk to Harry and Ron. I haven’t exactly had that chance yet.” She told her, smiling sadly at the matron who gave her a pitiful look. 

“I don’t know when Potter will be up and about, but Weasley is there, I’m sure he’d be more than happy to listen, and to be there for you.” Hermione nodded shyly. She knew Ron would be okay to listen, but she was still afraid. “I want the two of you to stay in here anyway, Professor Snape has to check you over from that potion of his you drank, and I’m not releasing Weasley until this evening. Why don’t I send him in here, get you both some lunch, and let you talk it out.” She offered, and Hermione once again nodded. At least this way, Madam Pomfrey could break the tension if needed. “I’ll send for Severus, and then when he’s checked you, I’ll have Weasley here.” Hermione nodded again, and stared blankly out of the window until the door opened once more, revealing a very bitter looking Professor Snape. 

“Good afternoon, Miss Granger.” He greeted with his usual sneer. She simply nodded and weakly smiled at him. “I trust it was you who solved my riddle, not Potter.” She nodded again, and he frowned slightly. Probably not used to her being so quiet. “Congratulations. Not many could’ve solved that.” He forced out, and she stared in shock. He then cleared his throat and began to murmur numerous incantations, checking for any side effects from the potion she had downed. Nothing. He left without a word, Ron joining her a minute later. 

“Madam Pomfrey said to come here as soon as that old git left.” He told her quietly, sitting down opposite her. 

“How are you feeling?” Hermione asked, looking at the side of his head which showed no sign of ever having been injured. He nodded as if to say he was fine, before asking her the same. She shrugged, she was completely fine. “Madam Pomfrey wants me to talk to you, about everything that worries me.” She blurted out, wincing as she realised how pathetic she probably seemed. He simply nodded and smiled at her reassuringly. 

“Go ahead, I’m all ears.” He told her, making her much more comfortable as she began to ramble about everything. Never fitting in with her classmates, having no friends, the bullying, the pressure she placed on herself, the need to prove herself, the first few weeks at Hogwarts (he had the decency to look ashamed of himself for his part), how guilty she felt over losing the points, the deterioration of her friendships with Neville, Fred and George, the panic attacks, everything. He stared at her, dumbfounded when she finally stopped talking, feeling as though the weight of the world had been lifted from her. 

“I’m really bloody sorry. That all sucks, and I haven’t made it any easier, have I?” She shook her head dramatically. 

“You have! You and Harry, you make it so much easier!” She exclaimed, smiling slightly at him as he looked at her in a new light. 

“You know, you’re not so scary anymore. Thanks for telling me all this, makes you human!” He teased. Normally she would’ve told him off for saying something like that, but she found it was exactly what she needed. Understanding, support. She really had needed to just talk to Ron all this time. 

“Thank you.” Was all she could say, but after that, they were closer and more relaxed around each other than ever before.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three- Disappointment and Discussions

Chapter Twenty-Three 

The next two days passed in a blur to Hermione, and most likely to Ron, too.  
They found themselves spending every waking hour with Fred, George and Lee Jordan, sometimes even Percy would join them. 

Hermione wrote to her parents, explaining what had happened and what she had done. She had yet to receive a response, so hoped that everything would be okay with them. 

Professor McGonagall had called the two of them into her office the third morning after everything had happened, telling them to sit and help themselves to tea and biscuits before she began to talk to them. 

“What you two-three, did was very foolish. Incredibly so!” Hermione bowed her head in shame. “However, I never could’ve expected that sort of performance from first-years, you both acted very calmly, very rationally, and while I never, ever want you to put yourselves in that sort of danger or break that many school rules again, I am honoured to have you both in my house. You’ve made Gryffindor extremely proud.” Hermione and Ron both struggled to find the words to respond to her. “Don’t look so shocked, I enchanted that chess board myself, Weasley, never in my wildest dreams did I think a first-year could beat me. I’m impressed.” Ron turned almost as red as his hair, Hermione smiling proudly at her friend. “And you, Miss Granger. Even Professor Snape has admitted that he is very, very impressed with your use of pure logic. Many witches and wizards would never be able to solve that.” Hermione turned as red as Ron. She wasn’t sure how to handle this conversation. “Madam Pomfrey has informed me that Mr Potter is awake and with the Headmaster, I’m not sure if you’ll be allowed to visit right away, but maybe you’d like to go and see.” They both nodded eagerly, jumping up and calling back timid ‘Thank you, Professor’s before sprinting to the hospital wing. 

They heard Harry pleading with Madam Pomfrey. This should be amusing, Hermione thought to herself. 

“Just five minutes!” 

“You let Professor Dumbledore in...” 

“I am resting, look, lying down and everything. Oh, go on, Madam Pomfrey...” It went silent before she opened the door to Hermione and Ron, both of them immediately rushing to Harry’s sides. 

“Harry!” Hermione almost threw herself at him in a hug but seemed to think better of it. Harry seemed relieved. 

“Oh, Harry, we were sure you were going to- Dumbledore was so worried-” She cried, looking him up and down as if to reassure herself that he was, in fact, fine. 

“The whole school’s talking about it. What really happened?” Ron asked, and Harry dove into the story. Bits of it they had already cottoned on to, but they were staring at him wide-mouthed until the end. 

Quirrell, not Snape, Voldemort, the turban, the mirror, the Stone, the whole touch thing, and everything he and Dumbledore had discussed. Hermione and Ron were unable to close their mouths, seemingly stuck in shock. 

“So the Stone’s gone? Flamel’s just going to die?” Ron asked after minutes of silence. 

“That’s what I said, but Dumbledore thinks that- what was it?- ‘to the well organised mind, death is but the next adventure’.” Ron snorted at that. 

“I always said he was off his rocker!” He chuckled, though he did have a look of admiration on his face. Hermione smiled fondly at that. 

“So what happened to you two?” Harry asked, and Hermione and Ron began to tell him everything he had missed. Getting back, bumping into Dumbledore, bits of the past three days. 

“D’you think he meant to do it? Sending you your father’s cloak and everything?” Ron asked, Hermione looking at him doubtfully. 

“Well, if he did- I mean to say- that's terrible- you could’ve been killed!” Hermione exploded. She had been speechless when Harry had first mentioned Dumbledore giving him the cloak, and had been wanting to say it since but they had other matters to discuss. 

“No, it isn’t. He’s a funny man, Dumbledore, I think he sort of wanted to give me a chance. I think he knows more or less everything that goes on here, you know, I reckon he had a pretty good idea we were going to try, and instead of stopping us, he just taught us enough to help. I don’t think it was an accident he let me find out how the mirror worked. It’s almost like he thought I had the right to face Voldemort if I could...” That didn’t convince Hermione at all, in fact, made her opinion of the man worse. She respected him as a scholar, but he was an awful Headmaster if he encouraged a first-year boy to face the Darkest Wizard since Grindelwald. 

“Yeah, Dumbledore’s barking, all right.” Ron said, almost proudly. “Listen, you’ve got to be up for the end-of-year feast tomorrow. The points are all in and Slytherin won, of course- you missed the last Quidditch match, we were steam-rolled by Ravenclaw without you- but the food’ll be good.” He told him, but at that moment Madam Pomfrey came charging over to them. 

“You’ve had nearly fifteen minutes, now OUT!” She told them firmly, following them out of the hospital and closing the door behind them. Hermione and Ron made their way back to Gryffindor tower, Ron joining his siblings as Hermione looked for Neville, who was practically hidden behind Seamus and Dean. 

“Neville, would you come with me?” She asked shyly, smiling unsurely at him as he stared at her blankly, before nodding slowly. He got up and followed her to the trusty window-seat, sitting at the opposite end quietly, fumbling with his hands nervously. 

“I’m so, so sorry, Neville. I never wanted to hurt you, or get you in trouble, or get Gryffindor in trouble, or anything. Everything I’ve done, everything that we’ve done, to you, I swear there’s an explanation.” She stammered, trying to sound sincere and avoid coming off as a liar. This was her final shot. He nodded and simply allowed her to ramble about everything. 

“The thing about a dragon, we were getting rid of an actual dragon, You-Know-Who gave Hagrid an egg and we had to help him get rid of it, we were taking it to meet Ron’s older brother’s friends, he’s a dragon tamer in Romania.” He looked sceptical, but eventually believed her, continuing to listen. “The other night, with the stunning spell, still extremely sorry about that, you’ve heard the rumours.” He nodded. “Well, they’re close enough to the truth. We had to stop Quirrell, or try to at least. There was no other way.” He simply nodded and listened to her explain the full truth of everything, only saying three words when she was done. 

“I forgive you.” He’d stated simply, hugging her gently before leaving her to ponder by herself. She smiled at him as he left, but was shortly joined by the twins. 

“Granger.” They greeted shortly, making the smile drop from her face. 

“We’re really sorry, we’ve been really hard on you.” Fred said, George nodding sincerely. 

“Yeah, I mean, we knew what you were up to that night and everything, we had no right to be so harsh.” George added, and she smiled widely at them, holding her arms out for them to hug her. They enveloped her in one of the tightest hugs she’d ever received, practically lifting her off of the ground. She giggled loudly until she was back on the ground, wrapping each of them in a short embrace before settling back in the window seat, and listening to their endless adventures. It was like nothing had changed.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four- Homecoming

Chapter Twenty-Four 

The stares that Hermione and Ron received as they walked to their usual seats in the Great Hall were unbelievable. Hermione was focusing unwaveringly on her shoes as she walked, and at her lap once she’d taken her usual seat, leaving a space for Harry, who was supposed to be there by now. 

“This is ridiculous!” Hermione whispered to Ron, who looked equally uncomfortable as he tried to avoid making eye contact with the students on the other tables. Every eye was fixated on them. 

It remained that way until Harry sauntered in a few minutes later, everybody turning to him and going dead silent. He awkwardly shuffled to his seat and slumped down between his friends, mirroring their actions. Dumbledore, fortunately, chose that moment to arrive, turning everyone’s attention to him. 

“Another year gone!” He said cheerfully. “And I must trouble you with an old man’s wheezing waffle before we sink our teeth into our delicious feast. What a year it has been! Hopefully your heads are a little fuller than they were... you have the whole summer ahead to get them nice and empty before next year starts... 

“Now, as I understand it, the House Cup here needs awarding and the points stand thus: in fourth place, Gryffindor, with three hundred and twelve points; in third, Hufflepuff, with three hundred and fifty-two; Ravenclaw have four hundred and twenty-six and Slytherin, four hundred and seventy-two.” The Slytherin table erupted into cheers, Hermione wanted to vanish into thin air. If she hadn’t forgotten about the cloak that night, Gryffindor would’ve had an actual chance at it. She blamed herself. 

“Yes, yes, well done, Slytherin. However, recent events must be taken into account.” The hall was so silent Hermione swore she could’ve heard a pin drop. “Ahem, I have a few last minute points to dish out.” Dumbledore announced, everyone staring at him with the utmost attention. “Let me see. Yes... First- to Mr Ronald Weasley...” Hermione looked at Ron who was practically purple. Hermione had never seen that before. “For the best played game of chess Hogwarts has seen in many years, I award Gryffindor house fifty points.” The Gryffindor cheers echoed around the room, Hermione poked Ron from behind, mouthing ‘well done’ to him. 

“My brother, you know! My youngest brother! Got past McGonagall’s giant chess set!” Hermione heard Percy boasting, smiling fondly at him. Ron was so lucky to have siblings, she always told him as much. 

“Second- to Miss Hermione Granger... for the use of cool logic in the face of fire, I award Gryffindor house fifty points.” Hermione turned a startling shade of red and her eyes welled with tears. She threw her arms onto the table in front of her and began to weep. She’d won back the points! She’d won back her points! “Third- to Mr Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage, I award Gryffindor house sixty points.” They were tied with Slytherin. They were tied with Slytherin. They were TIED with Slytherin. Hermione was listening out for his next words. “There are all kinds of courage. It takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to our enemies, but just as much to stand up to our friends. I therefore award ten points to Mr Neville Longbottom.” The roar of the hall was deafening. They’d won! For the first time in donkeys years, Slytherin hadn’t won the house cup! It was incredible! 

Hermione still had tears steadily streaming down her face as she celebrated with the rest of her house, she’d never been so proud, never felt so important and as much a part of a community, a team as she did in that moment. 

“Which means!” Dumbledore’s voice cut across the celebrations. “We need a little change of decorations!” He cheered, clapping his hands. Only moments later, the green hangings became scarlet and the silver became gold; the huge Slytherin serpent vanished and a towering Gryffindor lion took its place. Hermione burst into another round of tears, only managing to stop them when Fred and George nudged her, putting their thumbs up enthusiastically at her. She smiled back at them, and the feast arrived, everyone tucking in and enjoying their final dinner before the summer. 

Later that evening, Hermione found herself being blindly led by her roommates up the staircase. She had her suspicions as to what was going on, but rolled with it nonetheless, happy to just be accepted by the girls again. 

“Nearly there, Hermione.” Parvarti told her kindly, holding her elbow tightly as she guided her down a corridor. “Okay, three, two, one, take it off!” Hermione ripped off the makeshift blindfold (Lavender’s Gryffindor scarf) and gasped as she saw all the girls of Gryffindor huddled together in the seventh-year dormitory, just as they had done all those months ago. She felt her eyes well up again and hugged her roommates tightly, feeling extremely grateful that they had set this up. 

Hermione found herself being hugged by the girls, one by one, who all congratulated her and thanked her for their victory. She was flushed bright red, with puffy eyes by the time the real festivities began, someone having found a cordless Muggle radio and blasting ‘We Are The Champions’. They were all dancing, as best as they could in the limited space, and having the time of their lives. Hermione remained at the party, talking to the lovely fifth years who had done her hair for her last time. Keira Price and Louise MacDonald. She listened to them tell her all about their O.W.L exams and their plans for sixth year until she felt herself dozing off, dozing... dozing... gone... 

The next day was heart wrenching, Hermione, Harry and Ron didn’t know how to go about their day. They spent the morning in the Great Hall, being handed slips warning them not to use magic over the summer. The three made their way up to the train station in a comfortable silence, listening to the chaos of their peers even as they waited to be let onto the train. They eventually managed to get a train compartment together, spending the journey laughing, and eating, and playing Exploding Snap. It was the most enjoyable train journey of their lives, and they were miserable when the train pulled in at Kings Cross Station. The queues to leave through Platform 9 ¾ was horrendous, but it brought the three more time together. 

“You must come and stay this summer, both of you- I'll send an owl!” Ron told them excitedly. Hermione beamed at the invite, she’d spent most of the year worrying about Harry and Ron being closer to each other than they were with her. It made her feel included. 

Dozens of people called eager goodbyes to Harry, making the three laugh. 

“Still famous.” Ron grinned. 

“Not where I’m going, I promise you.” Harry retorted, before the three crossed the barrier together. 

“There he is, mum, there he is, look!” They heard a girlish scream, and turned to see Ron’s parents and younger sister Ginny. Only, she wasn’t pointing at Ron. She was pointing at Harry. “Harry Potter! Look, mum! I can see-” She was cut off by her mother. 

“Be quiet, Ginny, and it’s rude to point.” The girl immediately stopped, as the three approached them with their trolleys. 

“Busy year?” Mrs Weasley smiled at them, Hermione smiled back at her. 

“Very, thanks for the fudge and jumper, Mrs Weasley.” Harry thanked her, while Hermione continued to smile as she looked for her parents. Her view was blocked by a rather large, unpleasant looking man towering over them. 

“Ready, are you?” He barked. This must be Harry’s uncle. She hadn’t quite believed Harry when he’d told them about his family. Behind him stood a tall, skeletal- looking woman and a round bottomed boy around their age, both looking at Harry fearfully. 

“You must be Harry’s family!” Mrs Weasley said, smiling kindly at them. 

“In a matter of speaking.” The man replied shortly. Hermione frowned at him, was he always this temperamental and rude? 

“See you over the summer, then.” Ron said, looking between Harry and the large man unsurely. 

“Hope you have- er- a good holiday.” She offered, mirroring Ron’s actions. 

“Oh, I will.” Hermione looked at Harry in shock, seeing a wicked grin splaying over his face. “They don’t know we’re not allowed to use magic at home. I’m going to have a lot of fun with Dudley this summer...” They all laughed before Harry left with his family, Hermione spotting her own parents and bidding the Weasleys farewell. 

“Bye, ‘Mione!” Ron yelled after her, she waved back and ran to her parents, allowing them to sweep her into their arms. 

“MUM! DAD!” She squealed, hugging and kissing them back over and over before they decided to make their way to the car. “You’ll never believe the term I’ve had!” She grinned, beginning to tell them everything as they drove away. As ecstatic as Hermione was to see her family, she couldn’t wait to return to Kings Cross on September first.


End file.
